lost, les bannis
by maveck
Summary: Quelques innocents Kam et Sub: Pourquoi nous ?, beaucoup de méchants Fuma et Seï: On a invités pleins de potes !, une ile déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique. Que du bonheur...
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoï**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 1 : Une réalité bien cruelle !**

**Subaru avait mal de partout. C'est cette affreuse sensation de douleur qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Et là …ô vision d'apocalypse, il vit la face de Seïshiro juste au-dessus de sa tête.**

SUB : AHHH ! Putain, dégage ! Tu m'as fais peur…

SEI : Snif…Quelle cruauté ! Moi qui allez te ranimer en te faisant du bouche à bouche.

**Grimace de dégoût Subarienne. Regard lubrique et pervers Sakurazukien.**

SUB : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? On est déjà arrivé ?

SEI : Ah…Non, crois pas. Mate un peu la scène.

**Et Subaru jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.**

**Premier constat : Y a un crétin qui fait du feu !**

**Deuxième constat : Vu la couleur de la fumée, doit brûler des choses pas très clean le gars.**

**Troisième constat : Il est temps que Seïshiro emmène Subaru faire un tour chez l'ophtalmo !**

**Car la scène est la suivante. Une plage éventrée par la carcasse fumante d'un avion, de la fumée bien noire, des cris donc des survivants et surtout l'horrible réalité : Subaru et certaines âmes pures seules avec une vingtaine de dangereux psychopathes, pervers, assassins et démons.**

**Là notre Subaru commence à flipper grave. Tout d'abord, faut qu'il mette les innocents à l'abri des fous…et y'a du boulot !**

SUB : Paniquons pas…d'abord Kamui….

SEI : Là-bas….avec Fuma !

SUB : Je t'ai pas causé ! QUOIIII ? Avec Fuuuma ?

SEI : Ouais. Vu la scène, y'a petit Kam qui est mal barré…le pauvre.

**Grosse panique Subarienne pour son protégé. Départ au sprint d'un exorciste suivi d'un Sakurazukamori très classe qui d'un bond gracieux et souple arrive sur les lieux du crime en premier.**

SEI : Attention, voilà les secours !

FUMA : Hum… Seï….Tu peux pas tenir ton joujou en laisse ?

**Arrivée Subarique !**

SUB : Lâche Kamui, sale démon !

**Intervention d'un blondinet suivi par un beau ténébreux aux longs cheveux.**

RAINEF : Alors lui aussi c'est un démon ? Bizarre j'avais cru comprendre que c'était un dragon de la terre durant le procès….

**Et Rainef s'éloigna l'air songeur toujours suivi par son fidèle Yclipt.**

SUB : T'es sourd ?

**Regard vide de la part de Fuma pour le pauvre petit moucheron qui ose lui adressait la parole.**

SUB : Obéis !

**Et de ponctuer son ordre par un magistral coup de pied dans les parties de Fuma.**

FUMA : Aaaahhh ! Le con !

**Fuite d'un Fuma qui abandonne momentanément sa proie pour se mettre à marcher plié en deux. Subaru libéra Kamui de ses entraves et du bâillon qui jusqu'à maintenant lui avait fait gardé le silence.**

KAM : Subaru…merci.

SUB : Bien et maintenant les autres ! Où sont donc passés les Tutti fruits ?

SEI : Qui ça ?

SUB : T'es encore là ? T'as rien d'autre à faire ?

**Seï mate son environnement c'est-à-dire la plage, l'océan et la jungle.**

SEI : Non, rien d'autre, chaton !

SUB : Soupir… Kamui, aide moi à trouver les tutti fruits !

KAM : Euh…c'est qui déjà ?

SUB : Voyons, tu sais bien…Les gens qui se transforment en animaux au contact d'une personne de sexe opposé.

KAM : Oui ! Me rappelle…euh enfin je crois…

SUB : Pas grave, suis moi.

**Et de partir parmi les décombres pour découvrir si les pauvres Soma qui étaient à bord de l'avion ont survécu.**

**A suivre….**

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Alors, votre avis ? Bon pour ceux qui l'ignorent Rainef et Yclipt sont les personnages de Demon's Diary. La suite arrive bientôt. Biz !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoï**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 2 : Un fou parmi tant d'autres !**

**Une île, quelque part dans ce vaste monde, entourée par l'immensité bleue de l'océan.**

**Une plage au sable fin, encombré par les débris fumants d'une carcasse d'avion.**

**Des survivants, qui attendent et espèrent les secours, mais pas sans rien faire.**

KAM : Comment les secours vont faire pour nous retrouver ?

SUB : C'est vrai qu'avec ce qui s'est passé dans l'avion….

SEI : C'était bien, non ? Et puis le voyage commençait d'être long.

SUB : La ferme ! Kamui, aide-moi à trouver tous ceux qui sont d'innocentes victimes comme nous.

KAM : Oui !

**Et voilà nos deux héros partis à la recherche des leurs, suivi par un Sakurazukamori bien convaincu que la situation promet quelques moments intéressants.**

**Mais au fait, que c'est – il passé dans l'avion ?**

**Dans un ciel d'azur, sans le moindre nuage, un avion contenant une trentaine de passagers, équipage compris, faisait route vers les USA.**

**Une certaine tension régnait à l'intérieur de l'appareil dû à de nombreuses présences ennemies obligés de cohabiter durant le vol.**

**Mais le problème était venu de Fuma qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Le séduisant et dangereux leader des dragons de la terre avait déclaré la fin de la trêve en séquestrant Kamui dans les toilettes.**

**Le reste s'était enchaîné d'une manière naturelle et l'avion, endommagé par des attaques et des ripostes plus ou moins violentes, avait plongé dans le vide avant de s'écraser violement sur l'île.**

KAM : ça y est ! Je crois que tout le monde est là…

YUKI : Merci de nous avoir aider.

KYO : Sûr, commencez à être pénible Akito avec ses jérémiades !

KAM : C'est celui que vous avez laissé et qui rampait sur la plage ?

KYO : Ah…il rampait ? Bof ! Aucune importance.

SUB : Bien, sur ce coup là, on a eu de la chance.

**Et il a raison notre Subaru ! Les dangereux psychopathes de l'île, encore sous le choc du crash, n'ont pas trop pris part à la manœuvre de ramassage collectif version Subarique.**

KAM : Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

SEI : Bonne question, chaton, que vas-tu faire ? Mettre les gentils sur la partie gauche de l'île et les méchants à droite ?

SUB : Et pourquoi pas …Va donc rejoindre les crétins de ton espèce !

**Un ange passe….C'est Mickaël, l'ange du feu. Il est très occupé avec Lucifer, son frère démoniaque.**

**Subaru a le regard flamboyant, Seï est choqué, Kam, Kyo et Yuki impressionné par la force du Sumeragi, et Fuma arrive !**

FUM : Prends de l'assurance Monsieur le chef de Clan !

SEI : Sniff…Viens de me briser le cœur !

FUM : Ah…t'as un cœur ?

SEI : NON…Mais je suis à fond dans mon rôle !

FUM : Tu me rassures… Bon, mon anatomie biologique de bas étage réclame vengeance. Le moment est venu de passer à la caisse Mr l'exorciste.

SUB : A la caisse…oui…pourquoi pas…bonne idée ! Le mieux serait de tout mettre là-bas, à l'ombre des arbres.

**Incompréhension drago-terrienne. Suspense angoissé Kamique et Somaïque.**

**Soupir Subarique.**

SUB : Faut tout vous expliquer !

FUM : Pardon…

SEI : Faut croire qu'on est trop bête pour te suivre….

FUM : Y a peut-être pas que nous….

KAM : Hey !

YUKI : Andouille !

KYO : Pfeu !

SUB : Les caisses… Y en a pleins sur la plage, éparpillées un peu partout près des restes de l'avion. Je veux que tu les récupères et que tu les entasses là-bas sous les arbres. Elles doivent contenir du matériel et des vivres.

FUM : QUOI ? Ça va pas la tête ! Je suis pas transporteur….

SUB : Oui, je sais mais tu te vantes d'exaucer nos souhaits et ben devine…. Je souhaite que tu m'amènes ces caisses sous les arbres…MAINTENANT !

**Sourire angélique Subarien, Montée en pression Fumaïque.**

AKABANE : Quelqu'un a demandé un transporteur ?

**Le diable passe….C'est Lucifer. Il est à la recherche d'un cachet d'aspirine pour mettre un terme à sa migraine made in Mikanou (surnom de son frère Mickaël cité un peu plus haut) qui lui vrille le crâne.**

KAM : Euh…Fuma…C'est qui lui ?

FUM : Duquel parles-tu ? Du brun qui se la pète parce que Monsieur est ROI DES ENFERS ou du Docteur dont la réputation est aussi tranchante que ses interventions ?

KAM : Hein ? Quel Docteur ?

AKABANE : Docteur JACKAL….pour vous servir.

KAM : Mais …

AKABANE : Je suis aussi transporteur. My name's AKABANE….alias Docteur Jackal. Je suis équipé vous savez. J'ai le matériel de base de tout bon chirurgien qui se respecte.

**Et le Doc propulsa sa main sur le devant de la scène. Tous retinrent leurs souffles mais rien ne vint …Où voulait en venir le Doc ?**

AKABANE : Ah…zut…l'effet du sable…je suppose.

**Le Doc ne se démonta pas, il se mit à agiter sa petite menotte. Quelque chose de pointu et brillant transperça sa peau à divers endroits. L'angoisse monta d'un coup. Puis des flashs d'argent fendirent l'air et vinrent se planter dans un tronc d'arbre derrière Kamui sous le regard émerveillé et enfantin de Fuma. Tous fixèrent avec diverses pensées les scalpels qui vibraient dans l'écorce du pauvre arbre innocent.**

KAM : …Assassin….

AKABANE : Oh…merci, c'est trop d'honneur.

KAM : …

SUB : Ok, mettons un terme à cette conversation. Mr Akabane, merci de votre offre mais je crois qu'on va se passer pour le moment de vos services…plus tard…peut-être. Pour l'instant, Fuma va se faire un plaisir d'exaucer mon souhait.

AKABANE : Je vois…je vous laisse. Messieurs, les enfants, à bientôt.

KYO : Enfants ! Pfeu, Vieille peau !

**Un ange et le diable passèrent ….L'ange du Feu, Mickaël, fuyait devant Lucifer….faut dire que le ténébreux Roi des Enfers avait sorti son glaive divin…personne n'ayant d'aspirine, il ne lui restait plus qu'à supprimer la cause de sa migraine.**

**Retournement lent et corporel Jackalien. Grosse panique et sueur froide Kyomique.**

AKABANE : Un problème ?

KYO : Gloups …

**Désespoir Subarien, Terreur Kamique, Amusement Fum/Sakurazien, Montée suicidaire Yukitienne.**

YUKI : Non…tout va bien…merci.

**Sourire moqueur Jackalien. Angoisse….mais ô miracle, le Doc sembla accepter de tirer un trait sur l'incident et il s'éloigna. Soulagement pour les plus normaux et regrets pour les parasites.**

KYO : Aaahhh ! Putain, les boules…

YUKI : Imbécile de chat ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasses toujours n'importe quoi ?

KAM : Brrr…Quel sinistre personnage.

SEI : Moi, je le trouve intéressant…

FUM : Oui, il a l'air très sympathique.

SUB : Et mon souhait ?

**Remontée en flèche dans le rouge pour Fuma mais contre très calme et posé de Subaru. Et ….**

FUMA : Bon…ok…j'y vais. Mais le moment venu tu me payeras ça, Subaru Kun !

**Grosse chute des températures autour de la dépression Fumaïque. Un ciel d'angoisse assombri le soleil qui plombait la plage de nos malheureux survivants.**

**C'est sur cette promesse lourde de sens, et suite au départ du maléfique mais très sexy Fuma, que le deuxième chapitre de cette aventure hors du commun s'achève.**

A suivre….

Merci pour ta review, Maeve fantaisie, n'hésites pas à me redonner ton avis. La suite arrive bientôt, biz !

Les personnages Yuki et Kyo SOMA font partie du monde de FRUITS BASKET ainsi que la loque rampante Akito SOMA.

L'ange de feu Mickaël et le beau Lucifer descendent des cieux d'ANGEL SANCTUARY.

Quand à Akabane alias Docteur Jackal, il est le pire cauchemar d'Amano Ginji dans GET BACKERS.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoï**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 3 : Sortie en forêt !**

** Au milieu de nulle part, sur la plage d'une île, un avion s'est écrasé avec à son bord une trentaine de personnes pas toutes très recommandables malheureusement pour les quelques innocents aussi présents.**

** Ils attendent les secours mais les pauvres ignorent que leurs mésaventures ne font que commencer ….**

SUB : Et maintenant, il faut penser à nous trouver un abri pour la nuit…

SEI : Pourquoi ? Tu crains rien, je te protégerais mon Subi à moi.

SUB : Fous le camp ! Tu gênes !

SEI : Sniff…C'est à vous dégoûtez d'être serviable…

KAM : Que dois t-on faire ?

SUB : Hum… Je vais voir si on ne peut pas s'installer en bordure de la forêt, toi vas chercher du bois et de la nourriture avec des volontaires.

KAM : De la nourriture ?

SUB : Oui…dois y avoir des fruits ou même des animaux dans le coin.

KAM : Ok, Subaru….sois prudent.

** Et Kamui plongea son beau regard améthyste voilé par une ombre né de l'angoisse du jeune dragon du ciel à l'idée de laisser Subaru.**

** Subaru sourit tendrement et avec confiance à son protégé balayant d'un coup les craintes de Kamui en ce qui concernait la suite des événements.**

** Puis Subaru et Kamui s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté.**

** Pendant ce temps, Fuma contemplait un bien étrange spectacle.**

**Une miniature aux cheveux roux affrontait une beauté de marbre au regard glacé.**

** C'était le combat de l'ange du feu et du roi des enfers.**

MICKAËL : Zut…Fais chier…encore raté...pourquoi t'es plus fort que moi d'abord ?

**Visage de marbre Luciférien.**

KANOË : Moi, je sais…c'est parce que c'est l'aîné.

**Et oui, il n'y a pas que Fuma et Seï, il y a aussi Kanoë et….c'est peut-être pas la meilleure new du jour.**

MICKAËL : Toi la meuf, t'en mêles pas. Histoire de famille.

KANOË : Hélas…ce sont celles qui font le plus souffrir.

LUCIFER : ça dépend qui…

**Montée de flammes Mickaëillienne, énervement Mickaëillien, Echec Mickachouchou...**

FUM : L'es plein d'énergie ce petiot…

RAINEF : Euh…Excusez-moi…

FUM : Qui t'es toi déjà ?

**Petit moment de panique Rainefique car Fuma d'un coup, comme ça, ça lui arrive parfois, se met à ressembler à Yclipt.**

RAINEF : Euh…Rainef…V…un roi démon...

FUM : Et sa majesté désire ?

RAINEF : Moi ? Rien…mais…mon serviteur et professeur souhaite que je devienne un bon roi démon, il pense qu'à votre contact, je peux apprendre pleins de choses…euh….démoniaques.

FUM : Hum…Faut voir, j'ai déjà l'éducation de Nataku à faire mais bon, t'es mimi tout plein….Aide-moi à transporter toutes ces caisses là-bas et on ira voir ton serviteur pour les détails.

RAINEF : Oui…monsieur.

**Laissons là ce pauvre Rainef qu'Yclipt vient de jeter en pâture à Fuma. Et retournons auprès de Kamui.**

KAM : Qui m'accompagne ?

KYO : Je ne suis pas trop tenté…mais bon, je te suis.

YUKI : Je viens mais on ne s'éloigne pas. Cette forêt m'angoisse un peu.

KAM : Il nous faudrait une personne de plus…

KYO : Pourquoi pas le mec là-bas ?

**Matage de regards Kamique et Yukitique sur le mec en question. Il s'agit d'un beau garçon avec des cheveux mi-longs d'un beau noir soyeux et des yeux d'un violet intense.**

YUKI : Hum, il en impose.

KAM : Ouais, et celui-là, ça serais pas mieux ?

**Ajustage sur la cible. Encore un beau garçon, cheveux courts et noirs aux mèches un peu indiscipliné, yeux vert et doré, regard sauvage et impénétrable.**

KYO : C'est parce qu'il a un petit air de Subaru, que tu l'as repéré ?

KAM : Hein ? Mais non…

YUKI : Il n'est pas seul, laissez tomber.

KAM : Oui, mais qui alors ?

KYO : Aucune idée…

YUKI : Faut se décider, ce sera lui !

** L'heureux élu est …**

KAM : Kakyo !

KYO : Tu le connais ?

KAM : Euh…oui. C'est un dragon de la terre comme Fuma et Seï.

YUKI : Il n'a pourtant pas l'air méchant.

KAM : Euh, ben disons qu'il est un peu space.

KYO : Il fera l'affaire ou pas ?

KAM : On peut essayer.

**Et voici notre mimi petit trio parti aborder le beau et séduisant Kakyo. Et la rencontre n'eut pas franchement les conséquences espérées mais l'honneur fut sauf car Kakyo, qui avait bien envie de piquer un roupillon sur la plage, fourni à nos trois amis un quatrième larron.**

KAM : Te sens pas obligé de venir !

KYO : Ouais …on peut y arriver sans toi.

YUKI : Quelle poisse !

**Quelle est la personne capable d'éveiller autant de mauvaises paroles chez d'aussi gentils garçons ?**

SEI : Pourriez être plus sympa, non ?

KAM : Même pas en rêve.

SEI : Moi qui ais du abandonner Subaru pour vous…

KYO : Dis plutôt qu'il s'est débarrassé de toi !

SEI : Erreur chatounet, nous avons momentanément été séparé.

KAM : Pour une fois que Subaru a de la chance…

YUKI : Bon, on se met au boulot ?

**Et sur cette bonne parole, nos quatre amis prirent le risque énorme et insensé de s'engager dans la forêt.**

** Une fois franchi la limite des arbres, ils s'arrêtèrent incertains et peu décidés à aller plus loin.**

** Kyo regarda Yuki qui regardait Kamui qui n'osait regarder Seï. La tension était presque palpable tellement elle était intense.**

** Les deux cousins étaient autant effrayés à l'idée de s'aventurer dans cet univers inconnu qu'à l'idée d'une soirée avec Akito.**

** Kamui aurait voulu pouvoir prendre ses jambes à son cou et Seï se demandait bien pourquoi les trois petits n'avançaient plus.**

YUKI : Allez Kyo ! Passe devant. On te suit.

KYO : Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

YUKI : Baka ! Pour une fois que t'as l'occasion de mener le jeu…

KAMUI : Euh, on ne pourrait pas se décider avant la tombée de la nuit ?

KYO : Je sais…on pourrait revenir bredouille.

YUKI : Vraiment…j'admire ton courage, Baka Neko !

KYO : Alors pourquoi tu m'insulte sale rat !

SEI : Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vos gamineries !

KAMUI : Aie ! Un dragon de la terre énervé droit devant !

SEI : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Fais nous plutôt l'honneur d'avancer.

**Et Seï poussa Kamui devant lui. Mais il y mit un tel enthousiasme que notre pauvre Kam chéri atterri à une certaine distance de son point de décollage.**

SEI : J'aime mieux ça… Enfin, on bouge un peu.

**Un silence perplexe d'origine Fruits Basketien lui répondit tandis que Kamui se relevait avec une soudaine envie de meurtre sur la personne de notre sexy Sakurazukamori.**

** Puis le rat et le chat prirent le parti de suivre Seï dans les profondeurs verdoyantes de la forêt. Kamui leur emboîta le pas avec résignation.**

** Ils étaient en pleine récolte quand soudain le beau Yuki s'interrompit l'oreille aux aguets.**

YUKI : Chut…vous entendez ?

**Inquiets, ils scrutèrent les alentours hostiles qui les entouraient. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Ce calme n'était pas de bon augure.**

** Puis la forêt toute entière se mit à s'agiter devant eux. Dans un bruit sourd, elle semblait subir une attaque invisible.**

** Kyo recula, heurta un arbre, prit peur et détala en hurlant. Ce fut le signal de la grande débâcle des Tutti Fruits et des dragons.**

** Tous se retrouvèrent sur la plage au milieu des autres survivants tandis qu'un terrible hurlement** **éclatait non loin d'eux.**

** Cela déclencha un climat d'insécurité chez les méchants comme chez les gentils. Mais parmi la populace affolée, certains envisageaient déjà comment tirer parti d'une telle situation.**

MICKAËL : Faut organiser une expédition et supprimer notre adversaire. Ce sera lui ou nous.

LUCIFER : Pourvu que cela soit toi…

**L'ange du feu vira au rouge et il lança une tornade de flammes sur son frère. Mais Lucifer avait prévu l'attaque et le feu atteint de plein fouet le beau Yclipt et Nataku.**

NATAKU : AAAHHH ! Je suis en cloque !

SEI : Imbécile ! On dit cloquer dans ton cas.

KAM : Ses neurones ont du fondre sous la chaleur…

FUMA : Reste correct avec mon fils !

KAM : Ben voyons…

RAINEF : Euh, Yclipt ? Ca va ?

YCLIPT : Ce n'est rien Sire, juste une vague de chaleur.

RAINEF : Ouf, je suis soulagé, j'ai eu chaud pour toi.

YCLIPT : Oui, sire.

FUMA : Nataku, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ce démon. Il a la classe même en sentant le Kebab.

AKITO : L'attitude d'un enfant dépend aussi de celle de ses parents.

FUMA : T'insinues quoi là ?

AKITO : Que tu n'as rien d'impressionnant.

**Le regard de Fuma prit soudain cette expression terrible que Kamui connaissait si bien et qui promettait d'immenses souffrances en perceptive.**

** La situation n'échappa pas à Rainef qui naïvement cru pouvoir désamorcer la bombe.**

RAINEF : C'est vraiment pas bien de vous disputez comme ça !

YCLIPT : Sire, un peu de tenue.

FUMA : Il me plait ce petit, il est complètement à coté de ses pompes.

KAM : Faut pas te gêner ! Fais comme si je n'étais pas là….

**Fuma, surpris, toisa son étoile jumelle avec un regard interrogateur tandis que Kamui, se rendant compte avec horreur de ce qu'il venait de dire, piquait un fard.**

** Silence embarrassé de tous. Gargouillement intempestif de la tuyauterie de Mickaël.**

MICKAËL : Ben quoi ? J'ai faim ! Personne n'a un truc à manger ?

LUCIFER : A mon avis, ils préfèreraient tous que tu meures de faim plutôt que de partager avec toi…

**C'est dans cette ambiance bonne enfant que nous abandons nos survivants jusqu'au prochain épisode. Espérons toutefois que cette déferlante de sentiments négatifs n'aura pas de trop grave conséquence sur la nuit à venir. Nul ne pouvant prévoir à l'avance si elle sera calme ou pas.**

**A suivre….**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoï**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 4 : Dans la chaleur de la nuit !**

**A l'approche de la nuit, sur une île perdue dans les eaux mystérieuses de l'océan, un groupe de beaux mecs avec quelques gonzesses tentent de s'organiser après le crash de leur avion.**

**Un début de vie sociale apparaît pour la plus grande joie de certains.**

**Les tutti fruits se font rackettés leur abri par le ténébreux Akito. **

SUB : Mais enfin…faut pas vous laissez faire !

KYO : On n'y peut rien, c'est notre chef.

SEI : Quelle bande de mauviettes ! Ici, il est seul et vous êtes deux.

SUB : Toi, on se passe de tes commentaires !

KAM : Pourtant...il n'a pas tort…

SUB : Kamui !

SEI : Gentil Kam Kam !

**Regard glacial Subarique…Blush Kamique….Sourire moqueur Sakurazukien.**

**Pendant ce temps, d'autres volontaires se sont mis en quête de nourriture car rien de tels qu'un bon repas pour passer une bonne nuit.**

**Un groupe de larbins est reparti dans la forêt pour ramener la récolte abandonnée par Kamui, les tutti fruits et Seï lors de leur fuite mémorable.**

**Il y a Nataku, Yuto, Kuzanagi, Kanoë et Yclipt.**

NATAKU : J'aurais préféré rester sur la plage.

YCLIPT : Et moi donc.

KUZA : Chut, je ne tiens pas à croiser le monstre du coin.

KANOE : Pourvu qu'on revienne entiers.

**Devant les eaux claires qui s'échouent en petites vagues sur le sable blanc, Fuma s'occupe de la récolte de poissons.**

FUMA : Bon, interdiction de faire du mal aux poissons.

**Regards très nombreux et ahuris de la bande de pêcheurs rassemblés pour l'occasion.**

**Intervention d'un séduisant mec au regard vert et aux cheveux rouges.**

TOYA : Pardon…mais on n'est pas sensé manger du poisson ?

FUMA : Je suis un dragon de la terre, je ne tolère pas qu'on fasse du mal aux animaux.

SUB : T'es surtout un imbécile !

FUMA : Hey…retourne à ta maison. C'est moi le responsable de la pêche.

SUB : Je viens de revoir ton CV et je te vire.

**Colère Fumatypique….Calme Subarien….Cri de victoire des pêcheurs pour Toya qui vient de ramener une trentaine de poissons frétillants.**

SUB : Je crois que le repas du soir est assuré. Bravo !

FUMA : Assassins !

TOYA : Je veux bien m'occuper de pêcher à partir de maintenant.

SUB : Super, ça marche. Allons les faire cuire.

**Départ en masse suivi par un Fuma qui commence à être sérieusement à cran.**

**Kamui avec l'aide de Kyo a réussi à persuader Mickaël d'allumer un feu. **

**Les larbins sont revenus entiers et avec pleins de fruits.**

**Tout s'annonce bien hormis qu'une réunion de méga méchants est en train de voir le jour.**

**Ces derniers songeant déjà à se disputer le pouvoir.**

**Un peu inquiet, Subaru envoya Kamui et un autre garçon du nom de Kazuki pour surveiller tout ça de près.**

KANOË : En tant que seule femme, je prends le pouvoir sur cette île. Je serais votre impératrice !

ROCHEL : Une femme…je refuse.

FUMA : Il a raison et puis tu n'es pas la seule…

**Matage non discret vers la deuxième personne de sexe féminin de l'île, une ravissante jeune fille blonde.**

CESAR : Surtout ne vous gênez pas.

FUMA : T'es qui toi ?

CESAR : Le frère de la demoiselle blonde et aussi un Cardinal….

ROCHEL : Un religieux ?

KANOË : Il n'a rien à faire ici !

CESAR : Silence !

…**..silence….sont obéissants….non ?...**

CESAR : Je suis possédé par des démons alors pas touche à ma sœur sinon je vous étripe, compris ?

FUMA : Je crois qu'il peut rester, n'est ce pas Kanoë ?

KANOË : Oui, oui, bien sûr.

KAZUKI : J'ai une question…Pourquoi prendre le contrôle de l'île ? Elle est déserte.

AKITO : Aucune perspective d'avenir. C'est navrant !

ROCHEL : Et si on nommé Kamui au pouvoir ?

**Surprise générale…Instants de profonde et intense réflexion…Début de panique Kamienne….Verdict !**

FUMA : Bonne idée !

KANOË : Mais c'est un gosse !

ROCHEL : Et toi, une femme ! Va donc faire la cuisine au lieu de nous prendre la tête.

FUMA : Il a raison….Dégage.

**Départ précipité de la pauvre Kanoë devant une assemblée masculine et sexiste.**

AKITO : Tant que personne ne m'embête, je suis d'accord.

LUCIFER : Rochel, tu n'es qu'un dépravé !

FUMA : Allons, un peu de calme….Mettons sous les ordres de notre bon…euh…comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

CESAR : Pourquoi pas Kamui Premier ?

FUMA : Hum….Trop pompeux…Va prendre la grosse tête !

ROCHEL : Simplifions…Ce sera Petit Kam One !

**Rires générales….Soupir dégoûté Kamique….Incompréhension Kazukienne pour une telle décision….Prise de notes Rainefienne….Car faut étudier pour gagner l'estime du ténébreux Yclipt.**

**Ainsi commença le règne de Petit Kam One.**

**Subaru fut catastrophé en apprenant la new.**

SUB : Comprends pas…Comment t'es tu débrouillé pour arriver à un tel résultat ?

KAM : J'y suis pour rien.

SEI : Ca a du être un conseil passionnant !

SUB : T'avais qu'à y aller ! Pourquoi tu me suis tout le temps ?

SEI : Voyons mon Suby, je veille sur toi. Logique, non ?

**Scepticisme Subarien….Innocence feinte Sakurazienne.**

YUKI : A table !

**A l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle, tout le monde se précipite autour du feu pour déguster le festin.**

MICKAËL : Le poisson, vous le préférez griller ou fumé ?

LUCIFER : Cuit…si t'y arrive !

**Montée en puissance Mickaëlienne. Départ de flammes version brassier de l'enfer. Fuite massive des innocents dont le pourcentage dans cette situation vient de monter en flèche. Poissons calcinés. Fruits détruits. Feu qui se propage à cause d'un vent malicieux. Feu d'artifice sur la plage quand les derniers décombres de l'avion explosent sous la violence de l'incendie.**

SUB : Bravo !

ROCHEL : Putain…MICKAËL !

LUCIFER : Pour un peu, je me croirais à la maison…

MICKAËL : Fais chier !

**Ainsi se termine cette première soirée sur la plage…..dans une chaleur torride ! Suite au prochain épisode où nous aborderons avec ravissement le thème d'une nuit au clair de lune.**

**A suivre….**

Les nouveaux personnages sont extraits pour TOYA d'AYASHI NO CERES, pour CESAR de CANTARELLA, pour ROCHEL d'ANGEL SANCTUARY et POUR KAZUKI de GET BACKERS.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoï**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 5 : Dors, mon ange !**

****

****

**La nuit tombe sur l'île. Et le bilan est plutôt déprimant pour nos rescapés. La plage est en feu, les derniers débris de l'avion ayant subi une attaque version lance flammes angélique. Et évidement, les secours ne sont toujours pas là. Mais le pire reste quand même à venir.**

**Car le roi, Petit Kam One se retrouve confronté aux dures réalités de la vindicte populaire.**

KANOË : Je hais les crétins qui l'ont élus roi. Il est trop nul pour assumer un tel rôle.

AKITO : L'a vraiment l'air trop faible…on a peut être fait une erreur.

KANOË : Petit, moche et en plus il connaît rien à l'amour.

LUCIFER : Vous exagérez, il est magnifique mais c'est vrai que si vous rêviez de devenir reine….D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il serait plutôt porté sur les hommes. Dommage !

**Ricanement Luciférique. Grosse dépression Kanoënique. **

KAMUI : Comment ça je suis responsable de la perte de la nourriture ?

FUMA : T'es le roi donc t'es coupable.

SUB : Quelle logique !

FUMA : Toi…t'as de la chance, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper de toi mais ça viendra.

KAM : Suffit ! Le roi ne tolère pas de tels propos à l'égard de son favori.

**Regards épatés de certains….Rougeur du favori….Soupir Fumarique….**

YCLIPT : Bravo ! Quelle assurance.

RAINEF : Trop fort !

KAM : Euh…Fuma, tu vas pas me tuer…hein…dis ?

**Méga Giga Déception….Chute libre de la côte de popularité du pauvre Kamui.**

KANOË : Quand je disais….il n'est pas à la hauteur !

KAMUI : Mais si ! D'ailleurs, je le prouve. La nuit tombe, il faut aller dormir et on va faire des tours de gardes comme ça on risquera rien.

SUB : Bonne idée.

KAM : Merci Subaru.

**Et petit Kam One par recruter des volontaires. Il s'approche d'un premier groupe.**

ROCHEL : Tiens ! De la viande fraîche.

CESAR : Drôle de façon de parler à son roi.

ROCHEL : Question d'habitude.

LUCIFER : Ou de jalousie !

ROCHEL : Pourquoi faut-il que tu m'humilies ainsi ? Un jour, tu seras mon esclave.

LUCIFER : Il est déjà en train de rêver.

KAM : Euh…pardon mais je pense qu'il serait bon que l'on monte la garde cette nuit.

ROCHEL : Super, je vous souhaite bon courage Sire et à demain.

CESAR : Voilà qui est rassurant. Bonne nuit.

KAM : Mais attendez…

**Trop tard, Kamui se retrouve seul. Un peu perplexe, il va tenter sa chance ailleurs. Mickaël refuse, il trop naze, ses combats contre Lucifer l'ont achevés. Aucun des dragons de la terre ne se sent concernés. Akito dort déjà. Yclipt le jette, il est hors de question qu'un démon monte la garde. Bref…**

KYO : Pourquoi nous ?

KAM : Désolé….

YUKI : T'as pas assez d'autorité !

KAM : Désolé…

KAZUKI : Pourquoi les secours ne viennent pas ?

KAM : Déso…Pardon, aucune idée.

**Reste le problème de Subaru et de Seïshiro. Que sont-ils donc en train de faire ?**

**OPTION UN : Subaru est nu dans les bras du Sakurazukamori qui peut enfin savourer la douceur de la peau de sa proie.**

**OPTION DEUX : Seï est ligoté, il a juste tenter une approche basé sur un contact physique. Il a porté la main sur le cul de Subaru !**

**OPTION TROIS : Subaru a entreprit de réviser le Kama Sutra avec un Seï qui n'en peux déjà plus.**

SUB : C'est quoi ce délire ? Je monte la garde moi aussi.

SEÏ : Pourquoi tu m'as attaché ?

SUB : Pour en avoir un de moins à surveiller !

SEÏ : Je souffre !

SUB : Fais le en silence et oublie moi.

**Et la nuit tomba sur l'île, plongeant tout dans une profonde obscurité. Les bruits devinrent inquiétants. L'angoisse montait comme la sève au printemps et le danger pouvait à tout moment frapper.**

**Mais quand il fut là, nul ne donna l'alerte et pour cause ceux qui montaient la garde dormaient.**

**On entendit juste des cris, des hurlements et tout le monde se réveilla sur le pied de guerre. Mais dans les ténèbres de la nuit, il ne fut pas aisé de savoir d'où venait le danger.**

NATAKU : J'en tiens un !

YUTO : Imbécile, tu vas me lâcher ?

NATAKU : Oups….pardon.

SUB : Où est passé le briquet roux ?

FUMA : Pour une fois, il nous serait bien utile.

KAKYO : Même ici, on ne peut pas dormir en paix….

KYO : Regardez…y a des ombres qui s'enfuis dans la jungle.

NATAKU : Vois rien !

KYO : Normal, là tu regardes l'océan, crétin !

FUMA : Et toi ? Comment t'arrives à voir ?

KYO : Je suis hanté par l'esprit du chat….ça sert des fois.

RAINEF : Mais alors, si tu as vu des ombres….l'île est habité !

**Un silence suivit cette constatation. Nos survivants n'étaient pas seuls. Certains furent rassurés, pour eux cela voulait dire que les secours n'allaient pas tarder. Mais d'autres sentirent l'angoisse les étreindre, les secours n'attaquent pas la nuit.**

MICKAËL : Putain ! Quel est l'imbécile qui vient de me réveiller ?

FUMA : Béni sois t-il ! Fais nous donc la lumière sur toute cette histoire.

MICKAËL : Quelle histoire ?

LUCIFER : T'occupes ! Contente toi juste d'éclairer le campement.

MICKAËL : Et comment ? Je ne suis pas le dieu de la lumière.

ROCHEL : Mickaël ! Des torches suffiraient.

MICKAËL : Pouviez pas le dire plus tôt !

**Ainsi l'obscurité céda place à un éclairage artificiel mais ….**

RAINEF : Pourquoi avoir mis le feu aux palmiers ?

MICKAËL : Ben quoi ? Sont pas jolis mes lampadaires ?

FUMA : Putain et le respect de la nature ?

MICKAËL : Jamais content !

SUB : Il y a des blessés et des caisses ont disparues.

AKITO : Super…heureusement que certains montaient la garde…

SUB : C'est pas le moment ! Il nous faut un médecin !

**Arrivée de plusieurs personnes au look assez inquiétant.**

TOUS : Je suis médecin !

**Horreur Subarique. Il y avait quatre médecins ! Tous plus effrayant les uns que les autres.**

TOUS : Où sont nos patients ? On veut du sang !

**Fin du chapitre. Qui sont donc ces mystérieux médecins ? Et les blessés ? Ont –ils une chance de survivre ? La suite arrive bientôt. **

**A suivre ….**

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court. Mais je ne voulais pas inclure l'arrivée des toubibs dans le même chapitre. Alors quelqu'un a une idée sur l'identité des médecins et des blessés ? Reviews ?

**Maeve Fantaisie** : Oui, je sais Akito est une femme. J'avoue que cela m'a surpris mais bon pour le moment cela ne dérange en rien mon histoire. Au contraire, cela m'a donné une idée. Mille mercis pour tes reviews. Biz.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoï**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 6 : Médecins de nuit et Pause bananes !**

**C'était la nuit et il y avait urgence sur l'île. Nos survivants avaient subi une attaque en traître de la part d'inconnus. Il y avait quelques blessés mais fort heureusement il y avait aussi quatre médecins pour les soigner.**

**Une vraie chance si on éviter de regarder la vérité en face. Car on était loin du gentil docteur qui dans un sourire charmant vous explique que tout va bien.**

**Non, ici on avait à faire à quatre redoutables médecins. **

**Le premier était un beau mec à la longue chevelure blonde et au regard arrogant et désabusé.**

**Le second était dans le même style, beau, longue chevelure argenté, regard méprisant et arrogant.**

**Le troisième avait les cheveux courts, de couleur argenté, encore un, et évident, il était beau hormis un petit détail, il avait un œil d'origine non biologique.**

**Quand au quatrième, c'était le grand retour d'Akabane, que nous avons eu le plaisir de croiser une fois déjà.**

AKABANE : Alors, où sont les futurs cadavres ?

SUB : Futurs patients, j'insiste pour que vous les voyez comme de futurs patients !

KAM : Les pauvres !

MICKAËL : Putain ! Délire ! Mon Raphinou !

**Et Mimi sauta au cou du beau blondinet qui eu l'air agacé devant une telle démonstration d'affection.**

RAPH : Mika, lâche moi !

MICKAËL : Lui, c'est un vrai médecin.

SUB : Sérieux ?

RAPH : Mais oui, je suis Raphaël, l'ange de l'air, grand maître soigneur….

LUCIFER :….et coureur de jupon professionnel !

FUMA : Pas grave, de toute façon, la population féminine se résume à un faible pourcentage. Il aura vite fait le tour.

SUB : On s'en fout ! Si c'est un bon toubib, c'est lui qui soignera les blessés.

AKABANE : Et nous alors ?

SUB : Désolé.

**Départ Subarique avec accompagnement Raphaëlique vers l'hôpital le plus proche à savoir le palmier du coin.**

FUMA : Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire les présentations.

AKABANE : Je suis…..

FUMA : Ouais, ouais ! On sait. Et vous ?

**Regard Fumaïque vers les deux arrogantes beautés médicinales à la chevelure d'argent.**

JEZ : Doctor Jézabel. Je suis le médecin personnel du Comte Cain C. Hargreaves.

FUMA : Y a un Comte ici ?

JEZ : Oui, c'est le type là-bas.

**Matage en règle d'un bel adolescent au regard farouche et hautain.**

KAM : C'est un de ceux qu'on voulait emmener dans la forêt à la place de l'autre assassin.

FUMA : Y a pas à dire. T'as bon goût mon petit Kam.

**Rougeur Kamique pour allusion Fumaïque. Amusement Fumaïque pour blush Kamique.**

FUMA : Bien et vous ?

MURA : Je m'appelle Muraki, je suis docteur, un peu versé dans la médecine occulte si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

KAM : Encore un dingue !

KYO : On aurait du emmener Hatori.

KAM : Qui c'est ?

YUKI : Le médecin des Soma. Il est normal lui au moins.

SUB : Bon, tout le monde retourne se coucher. Les blessés sont soignés.

FUMA : Et pour monter la garde ?

SUB : Y a plus de danger, il fera jour dans une heure.

**Ainsi tout le monde retourna dormir. Les questions concernant l'incident furent momentanément oubliés et les blessés virent leurs chances de guérisons augmentées grâce à Raphinou.**

FUMA : Hey, attendez, faut éteindre les lampadaires.

SUB : Et ben fais le au lieu de commander !

FUMA ; Yuto, éteins moi ça.

**L'air passablement endormi, Yuto obéit et une fine pluie se mit à tomber sur les fameux lampadaires made in Mickachou.**

KAM : L'andouille, il aurait pu attendre qu'on soit partis.

**Et oui, rien de tel qu'une bonne douche avant d'aller au dodo. **

**Mouillés, grognons, fatigués, tous retournèrent se coucher.**

**Puis le jour se leva sur l'île. Un pâle soleil s'éleva hors des flots avec pour ambition de gagner les cieux. Et comme tous les jours, il devait y arriver avant de retomber, victime de son poids.**

**Puis un cri terrible et monstrueux déchira le silence matinal. Tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut grâce au chant de ce coq un peu particulier.**

MICKAËL : YA ! Sus à l'ennemi !

**Et de partir telle une tornade rousse en direction de la forêt traînant dans son sillage un tourbillon de flammes. Il traversa l'abri où se trouvait comme par hasard son frère, le beau et ténébreux Lucifer et tout prit feu.**

LUCIFER : Mickaël !

ROCHEL : Nom de Dieu ! Mais quelle plaie cet ange du feu !

FUMA : Pas moyen de dormir un peu. Yuto, éteins moi ça.

YUTO : Pas de problème…

TOUS : NON !

**Trop tard ! Une bonne pluie tomba, et tout le monde profita de la douche du matin.**

**Ainsi commença ce premier matin sur l'île. Une fois ce petit problème résolu, un autre surgit rapidement.**

FUMA : Petit Kam !

KAM : Euh…oui ?

FUMA : Ah, te voilà ! Bon, on s'installe là-bas près d'un des derniers palmiers pas rôtis du coin. Sois gentil, apporte nous le petit déj !

KAM : Hein ?

**Et les méchants de suivre Fuma, bien contents de la tournure que prenaient les événements.**

**Notre pauvre Kam lui, resta planté sur place avec un air stupéfait.**

YUKI : Ca ne va pas Kamui ?

KAM : Je ne le crois pas ! Ils ont faim !

KYO : Ben tu sais, c'est normal. Moi aussi, j'ai faim !

KAM : Oui, mais eux, faut leur porter à manger !

YUKI : T'es trop gentil comme roi….et ils abusent.

KAM : Subaru ! A l'aide !

SUB : Seconde. J'arrive plus à défaire mes nœuds.

SEÏ : Félicitations ! Et je vais rester longtemps comme ça ?

SUB : Aucune idée ! Bon, on récupère quelques bananes et on va nourrir la bande de macaques du coin.

SEÏ : Et moi ?

SUB : Toi…euh….

KAM : Je sais, c'est son jour de jeun.

SUB : Bonne idée ! Faut économiser la bouffe.

SEÏ : Déconnes pas ! SUBARU !

**Mais seul le silence fit écho au cri désespéré du pauvre Sakurazukamori borgne car les gentils venaient de partir.**

SUB : Voilà la bouffe !

ROCHEL : Y a que ça !

KAM : Oui.

NATAKU : Pas très équilibré ! Faudra penser à varier les menus à l'avenir….

KYO : Toi, si t'es pas heureux, t'as qu'à t'occuper de la bouffe.

LUCIFER : Je tiens à souligner que certains d'entre nous non pas besoin de manger.

ROCHEL (la bouche pleine de bananes) : Toi le premier !

LUCIFER : En effet. C'est pour ça que je laisse ma part à notre bon roi.

**Et Rochel de jeter un regard noir au roi des Enfers.**

**Et Fuma de s'étrangler de jalousie avec sa banane.**

**Et Kamui de virer au rouge tomate.**

TOYA : Vous savez, je peux encore aller pêcher du poisson si certains n'aiment pas les bananes.

CESAR : Thon ou banane ? Voilà un choix cornélien !

ROCHEL : Beurk !

**Arrive alors Yuto avec une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux secs à la main.**

FUMA : D'où tu sors ça ?

YUTO : Ben, j'ai fouillé dans les derniers débris de l'avion.

**Et ce fut le départ, l'exode, la course, presque la folie des soldes, vers la plage.**

**Ne reste que Kamui qui mange avec un air songeur, sa banane.**

**Kyo qui vient soudain de penser qu'ici, il n'y a pas de poireaux.**

**Yuki, qui avec l'aide de certains, ramasse les épluchures de bananes.**

**Subaru, qui vient de trouver un objet tranchant, et qui hésite entre délivrer ou saigner Seï.**

**Toya qui part chercher du poisson.**

**Lucifer qui regarde d'un air dégoûté les autres qui font les charognards.**

**Et aussi le bon docteur Raphaël qui vaque à ses occupations. **

**Faut dire qu'il a cinq patients à soigner. **

**Aucun n'est gravement atteint et heureusement pour eux car il s'avère que le stock de médicaments n'est pas des plus florissants.**

**Parmi les blessés, il y a cette bonne vieille Kanoë.**

KANOË : Ils m'ont sauté dessus. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Ils ont même réussi à me casser un ongle.

RAINEF : Moi, j'ai une grosse bosse sur la tête.

AKITO : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

KANOË : Va savoir !

AKITO : Je me vengerais. Osez me frapper ainsi ! Ce bleu sur ma jambe va mettre des siècles à guérir.

RAPHAËL : Vous n'avez pas honte ! Ces deux là sont dans un état bien pire que le votre. Sont toujours dans les pommes !

KANOË : Et d'abord, qui sont ils ?

**Il n'y eut aucune réponse car en effet l'identité des deux derniers blessés est pour l'instant inconnue. Et si quelqu'un a envie de voir un de ses personnages préférés intervenir dans cette histoire de dingues, c'est le moment.**

**L'auteur accepte toutes les propositions pour lever le mystère dans son prochain chapitre sur les deux futurs premiers cadavres de l'île.**

**Non, je plaisante. Je ne compte pas les tuer, enfin pas tout de suite.**

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ? **

**Les Docteurs sont issus pour le beau RAPHAËL du manga ANGEL SANCTUARY.**

**Pour l'inquiétant MURAKI, DES DESCENDANTS DES TENEBRES connu aussi sous le nom de YAMI NO MATSUEI.**

**Pour le cruel JEZABEL, d'un de mes mangas préférés, GOD CHILD suite de COMTE CAIN.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoï**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 7 : N'est pas pharaon qui veut !**

**Alors que tout le monde s'active sur la plage de notre île perdue au milieu de nulle part, Mickaël revint de son expédition en forêt.**

**Mais il n'est pas seul. Il traîne derrière lui un gigantesque cadavre.**

MICKA : Hey, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! On est sur une île tropicale et il y a des ours blancs.

YUKI : Le pauvre !

KAM : Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

MICKA : Fallait pas !

LUCIFER : Et c'est moi le roi des enfers ?

MICKA : Depuis quand tu restes avec les gentils toi ? Casse toi et va rejoindre les tiens !

LUCIFER : Inutile ! Ils reviennent !

**En effet, voilà le grand retour des hommes avides de pouvoir !**

FUMA : Quoi ? Qui as fait ça ? Kamui, c'est toi ?

KAM : …..

MICKA : Fiche lui la paix ! C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

FUMA : Toi ! Je croyais que tu étais un ange !

MICKA : Oui, et alors ?

FUMA : Je vais pas tolérer que tu tues un animal sans raison.

MICKA : Je fais ce que je veux.

FUMA : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

MICKA : Quand tu veux !

**Et Fuma passa à l'attaque sur un Mickanou ravi de faire un peu d'exercice.**

**Résignés à leur triste sort, les autres s'éloignèrent.**

YUKI : Dire que je me plaignais de mon frère….

KYO : Sûr, Ayamé est un ange comparé à ce dingue.

LUCIFER : Mais Mickaël aussi est un ange !

KAM : J'ai du mal à saisir la définition de ce mot, pas vous ?

SUB : En tout cas, je crois qu'on peut dire adieu à ce petit coin de paradis. J'ignore qui va gagner mais je doute qu'il répare les dégâts.

**Prenons nos affaires et essayons d'aller nous installer un peu plus loin.**

**Ainsi s'ébranla la longue file des pauvres exilés vers un autre coin de paradis.**

KYO : Et devinez qui porte les affaires.

KAM : Désolé !

YUKI : C'est pas de sa faute !

KAM : Merci.

KANOË : Foutaises ! On est blessé et c'est de la faute de Kamui.

KAM : Même pas vrai. J'y suis pour rien si on a été attaqué.

AKITO : T'es notre roi, tu dois nous protéger.

KAZUKI : Faudrait il encore que vous méritiez une protection !

KANOË : Toi, la fille, on ne t'a pas sonné !

KAZUKI : Hein ?

KAM : T'es une fille ?

KAZUKI : Mais non ! Je suis un mec !

SUB : Au lieu de bavarder, bougez vous.

**Ainsi activer par notre beau et sexy Subaru, tous ces jeunes et vieux, ou plutôt vieilles personnes cessèrent leurs commérages et continuèrent d'avancer.**

**En pleins échanges de coups, quelque part sur la plage, un être s'interroge.**

FUMA : Mais où vont-ils ?

MICKA : Les cons ! Ils nous abandonnent !

FUMA : Bon débarras ! On a encore du temps avant midi. On les rejoindra à ce moment là.

MICKA : Bonne idée.

**Et le combat repris de plus belle. Cependant…..**

SEÏ : HOU ! HOU ! SUBARU ! Zut, je suis toujours ligoté comme un gigot.

…**..tapi dans l'ombre, une magnifique paire d'yeux suivait les moindres événements concernant nos pauvres rescapés.**

**Pendant ce temps, tout le monde, sauf Fuma et Mickaël ainsi que le pauvre Seï, s'installe dans une grotte près d'une magnifique cascade d'eau. C'est Kamui qui vient de la découvrir et qui par conséquent remonte dans les sondages de son peuple.**

AKITO : Enfin un peu d'ombre.

RAPHY : J'aimerais mettre mes deux inconnus à l'abri.

SUB : Sont toujours dans les pommes ?

RAPHY : Oui.

SUB : Bon, mettons les là.

KYO : Et les secours ?

YUKI : On s'est éloigné de la plage, comment vont-ils nous retrouvez ?

SUB : On verra ce détail plus tard.

ROCHEL : Cette eau a l'air parfaite pour un bain.

CESAR : C'est ma foi exact.

ROCHEL : Allons nous baigner. Nos esclaves feront le repas pendant ce temps.

KAM : Pas question !

SUB : Bien, je suis fier de toi !

YCLIPT : Vite Sire Rainef, prenez exemple.

RAINEF : YES !

LUCIFER : Le roi a raison. Il vaut mieux qu'il vienne se baigner avec nous.

**Feux croisés de blush Kamique et de lubrique regard Luciférien.**

KAM : …..

**Et liste impressionnante de regards pervers posé sur le corps fin de petit Kam One.**

KAM : Euh…Vous voulez quoi à manger ?

**Déception Ycliptique !**

YCLIPT : Laissez tomber Sire Rainef.

RAINEF : Mais ?

ROCHEL : Bon, assez perdu de temps. Katan !

KATAN : Oui, seigneur Rochel !

ROCHEL : Amène toi ! Tu m'aideras pour ma somptueuse chevelure.

KYO : Et les corvées, c'est encore pour nous.

RAINEF : Je vais vous aider.

YCLIPT : SIRE !

RAINEF : Désolé mais j'ai pas envie de rester avec ces imbéciles.

YCLIPT : Hum…Je peux comprendre votre point de vue.

**C'est ainsi que nos amis commencèrent leurs différentes tâches ménagères.**

**Subaru, qui avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, aida Raphaël à installer les blessés.**

**Kamui s'occupa de la cuisine. Il décida de varier les menus. Il confectionna ainsi une délicieuse purée de bananes agrémentée pour certaines personnes de vers de terre.**

**C'était une idée de Rainef qui espéré ainsi remonter dans l'estime d'Yclipt.**

**Alors que tous étaient bien occupés, Fuma et Mickaël continuaient leur combat.**

**Mais Fuma stoppa soudain les hostilités.**

**Il venait d'apercevoir un objet insolite sur la colline, derrière la plage.**

FUMA : Mais….C'est une pyramide !

MICKA : Déjà fatigué ?

FUMA : Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Regarde !

MICKA : OH, on a donc atterri en Egypte.

FUMA : Imbécile ! Y a pas d'ours polaires en Egypte.

MICKA : Oui, c'est vrai. On va jeter un œil ?

FUMA : C'est parti !

**Et parce qu'ils sont téméraires, et parce qu'ils sont inconscients de la menace qui gronde, et parce qu'ils font aussi ce que veut l'auteur, ils partent, l'esprit tranquille, sans même se poser de questions.**

**Sous l'eau claire de la cascade, une multitude de corps nus s'exposaient sans honte.**

**Laissons nous quelques instants pour imaginer une telle scène.**

**Akito, assis à l'ombre d'un arbre admirait le spectacle.**

**Kanoë ne savait plus où donner de la tête.**

**Lucrèce, la sœur de César, avait les joues en feu.**

**Quand à l'unique petite fille de l'île, dont nous n'avons pas encore parlé, elle n'avait pas le droit de regarder sous peine de déclencher la fureur de son grand frère, le beau Comte Cain.**

**Au milieu de tous ces superbes mecs, Rochel boudait car il s'était toujours cru le plus beau de tous.**

**L'ange capricieux s'éloigna donc des autres.**

**Le cri mystérieux retentit au même moment.**

**Tout le monde sursauta.**

**Il y eut des bulles sous la surface de l'eau.**

**Puis une tache sombre remonta des profondeurs.**

**Elle teinta la surface de l'eau en rouge, sous le nez médusé de Rochel.**

ROCHEL : AAAhhhh ! Quelle horreur !

CESAR : On dirait du sang.

YUTO : Ca alors, notre ange a ses règles !

**Sourire amusé Luciférique. Palpitations cardiaques Rocheliennes. Innocence Natakuku.**

NATAKU : C'est normal qu'elles soient si abondantes ?

YUTO : Quelle candeur !

CESAR : En tout cas, voilà un phénomène bien étrange.

JEZ : Ce n'est pas du sang !

MURA : En effet, ça sent la vinasse.

LUCIFER : Peut être une bouteille de vin qui a échoué ici lors du crash et que Roro a cassé.

ROCHEL : Je te permets pas d'être si familier. Et puis j'y suis pour rien.

JEZ : Adieu sang, mystères et ….

**Et le cri strident retendit une fois encore.**

JEZ : Rectification…ça craint !

**Tous échangèrent un regard vaguement inquiet.**

**Par contre, il y en avait deux qui étaient nullement inquiets. Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'entrée de la pyramide.**

FUMA : La classe ! Elle en jette la petite maison dans la prairie !

MICKA : Y a quoi dedans ?

FUMA : Aucune idée ! Allons voir.

MICKA : Je vais nous éclairer.

**Et nos deux lascars disparurent dans les ténèbres de l'imposante construction de pierres.**

**Sur la plage, loin des lieux calcinés du combat, Toya, notre courageux pêcheur solitaire venait d'attraper son douzième thon quand il eut la désagréable impression d'être observé.**

**Près d'un palmier, un homme ligoté se débattait en maudissant les Sumeragi.**

**A la nouvelle demeure de petit Kam One, la vie continuait.**

**Kamui venait de terminer ses assiettes de purée de bananes. Il avait hâte de prendre sa revanche sur les méchants du coin. Ce petit complot l'avait d'ailleurs fait sympathisé avec Rainef.**

**Et les méchants du coin arrivaient justement avec la dalle. Et oui, la natation, ça ouvre l'appétit. **

KAZUKI : Mon dieu ! C'est quoi cette tenue ?

YUTO : Nataku et Katan ont lavés nos habits.

ROCHEL : Faut attendre que ça sèche.

JEZ : Peut-être n'a-t-elle jamais vu d'hommes nus ?

KAZUKI : Je suis un mec ! Pas une fille !

SUB : C'est de pire en pire !

KYO : On se croirait dans un camp de nudisme.

KAM : Quel horreur !

KYO : Pas grave, y a rien à voir !

MURA : La critique est facile. T'as mieux à proposer ?

KYO : Certainement pas ! Il est hors de question que j'expose mes splendeurs à vos yeux.

LUCIFER : Dommage !

JEZ : On aurait pu rire un peu !

**Ricanements idiots de la populace méchante de l'île. Soupirs des gentils et vigoureux coup de poêle de Subaru sur la tête de Jézabel.**

SUB : Suffit les conneries ! Si vous voulez manger, vous avez intérêt à aller vous rhabiller en vitesse.

ROCHEL : Pour qui tu te prends ?

LUCIFER : Laisse tomber, il a raison.

ROCHEL : Toi, tu commences à m'énerver !

**Mais momentanément matés, les exhibitionnistes du royaume allèrent enfiler leurs fringues encore humides et sagement, ils s'assirent par terre pour prendre leur repas.**

**Ce fut à ce moment là que Kamui remarqua l'absence de Fuma, Mickaël, Seï et Toya.**

CESAR : Ce petit Kam One est vraiment attentionné !

KAM : Euh….Pour dire vrai, je suis bien emmerdé car j'ai fait quatre portions de trop.

KYO : Bof, à part Toya, les autres ont s'en fout, non ?

LUCIFER : Exact et puis cela ouvre bien des possibilités.

**Regard plein de sous entendu Luciférique vers sexy Kam et trop beau Subaru.**

**Trouble Kamique.**

**Deuxième coup de poêle Subarique.**

YUTO : J'aimerais bien savoir d'où il sort sa poêle.

KANOË : Pourquoi, t'as besoin d'un coup sur la tête ?

YUTO : Méchante femme !

KANOË : Répète pour voir.

**Et la femelle outragée prit son assiette de purée de bananes pour la foutre dans la tronche à Yuto.**

**Silence….Regards étonnés vers la pauvre victime couverte de bananes et d'un ou deux vers venus d'on ne sait où.**

ROCHEL : Beurk ! Les bananes avaient les vers.

CESAR : Impossible ! J'ai jamais entendu dire ça !

KANOË : Je crois que je vais vomir….

YUTO : Alors c'était ça ce délicieux petit goût de noisettes.

LUCIFER : Je pense qu'on a voulu nous empoissonner. N'est pas Sire ?

KAM (faisant l'innocent) : Mon dieu ! Qui aurait osé ?

LUCIFER (feignant être dupe) : Y a plein de choses sur cette île qui sont étranges.

KAM (à fond dans son rôle) : Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai été négligent. A partir de maintenant, je surveillerais mieux notre nourriture.

LUCIFER : Je n'en doute pas Sire.

ROCHEL : Putain, atterri. Ce morveux n'est pas roi. Toi si !

LUCIFER : Raison de plus pour que tu la fermes un peu.

**Sur ces douces paroles amicales, nous quittons nos amis pour rejoindre nos deux explorateurs en herbe.**

FUMA : On dirait pas mais c'est vraiment immense une pyramide.

MICKA : Peut-être qu'on tourne en rond….

FUMA : Impossible !

MICKA : Pourquoi ?

FUMA : La basse est carré.

MICKA : Ouais…et le sommet pointu.

FUMA : C'est exact.

MICKA : Tu serais pas le fils de mon frère par hasard ?

FUMA : Ce qui ferais de toi mon tonton.

MICKA : Beurk ! Laisse tomber.

FUMA : Merci quand même.

MICKA : Un escalier…. On monte ?

FUMA : Va où tu veux, je te suis.

MICKA : Je refuse d'endosser toute la responsabilité de cette histoire.

FUMA : T'es bien obligé ! T'es du côté des gentils.

MICKA : Je suis là par intérêt.

FUMA : T'avais peur qu'on te piques ton frère ?

MICKA : Je hais mon frère !

FUMA : Moi aussi, je hais Kamui. Mais je veux le faire mien.

MICKA : Tu veux faire ça avec lui ?

FUMA : Oui.

**Petit silence Mickachounou. Envolée rêveuse Fumaïque.**

MICKA : Tiens, y a une salle là bas.

FUMA : Bizarre, elle est vachement lumineuse.

MICKA : Tant mieux. Je commence à fatiguer.

FUMA : Vise le palace ! Y a une fortune en pierres précieuses.

MICKA : Et des miroirs de partout.

FUMA : Etrange….On dirait une autre dimension.

MICKA : N'importe quoi ! Viens par là, y a encore une salle.

**Et de passer de salle en salle, toutes plus spaces les unes que les autres.**

FUMA : Cette pyramide n'est pas nette.

MICKA : Pause. Tiens et si j'allais m'asseoir sur le trône là bas.

FUMA : Envie de pouvoir ?

MICKA : Et pourquoi pas ? Je me vois bien devenir le pharaon de cette île.

FUMA : Dans ce cas, honneur au méchant.

MICKA : Pas question !

FUMA : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

**Et c'est déjà la fin de la belle entente entre un mauvais dragon et un capricieux petit ange.**

FUMA : On dirait vraiment qu'on n'est pas dans la réalité….

MICKA : Cherches pas des excuses. Bats toi !

FUMA : Comme tu veux petit Mickachou !

MICKA : T'es mort !

**Et de frapper plus fort.**

**Mickaël prend l'avantage mais Fuma semble soudain se ressaisir. Il feinte et son attaque surprend Mickaël qui pourtant n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Le ton monte et les deux adversaires rivalisent de technique, chacun cherchant la faille de l'autre.**

**C'est un magnifique combat.**

**Et soudain la situation se précise. C'est maintenant Fuma qui domine la partie. Il réussit à repousser Mickaël et il s'élance pour le sprint final qui le conduira sur le trône.**

**Mais la chute de cette histoire est bien cruelle !**

**Lumière….Soleil….Réalité…..**

**Fuma est assis à califourchon sur un Sakurazukamori qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien supporté l'atterrissage de son leader.**

**Mickaël tombe dans l'océan juste derrière Toya qui, de surprise, se noie.**

**Et oui, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de voir un ange du feu au milieu des fonds sous marin qui lâche des jets de vapeur.**

FUMA : Je commence à comprendre.

SEÏ : Tant mieux parce que t'es lourd !

FUMA : On était dans une illusion, n'est ce pas ?

SEÏ : Possible. Je me suis servi d'un sort pour me libérer et il y a toujours le contre sort.

FUMA : Logique !

SEÏ : Bon, c'est quand tu veux pour virer tes fesses.

**Fuma se remet debout et machinalement, il aide Seï à se relever.**

**Ainsi s'explique la soudaine apparition d'une pyramide sur une île tropicale habitée par des ours polaires et peuplée par une bande de gens pas très recommandables.**

**Maintenant reste à savoir si Mickaël et Toya vont refaire surface et qui sont les deux mystérieux inconnus qui se complaisent dans leur compote de pommes ?**

**Réponses dans le prochain chapitre.**

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ? **

**Maeve Fantaisie : Merci de suivre mon histoire et merci pour tes reviews. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu. Biz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoï**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 8 : Sauvetage en tous genres !**

**Retour sur notre île mystérieuse où sur la plage, Fuma et Seï contemplent l'océan.**

FUMA : Quelle blague ! L'ange du feu qui prend un bain.

SEÏ : Devait certainement se sentir sale….

FUMA : Sur ! Il prend tout son temps.

SEÏ : Tu sais, il se pourrait qu'il se noie.

FUMA : Dommage….il était amusant ce petit feu follet.

SEÏ : Tu crois que son frère en sera affecté ?

FUMA : Lucifer ? Va même pas remarquer son absence.

**Et sur ces quelques potins très mondains arrivent Subaru accompagné du beau Kazuki. Tous deux viennent voir pourquoi Toya n'est toujours pas revenu de la plage.**

KAZUKI : Hey vous deux ! Vous avez vu Toya ?

SEÏ : Tiens, mon Subaru ! Tu venais enfin me délivrer ?

SUB : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

KAZUKI : Euh…je pourrais avoir une réponse à ma question ?

FUMA : Mais oui. On n'a pas vu Toya.

SUB : Et vous faites quoi là à regarder l'océan ?

FUMA : On attend pour savoir si le corps d'un ange flotte après la noyade.

KAZUKI : De quoi il parle ? Je comprends rien. Il a reçu un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

SEÏ : Ah non. Si quelqu'un a pris un coup ici, c'est moi !

SUB : Sans blague ?

FUMA : Exact, je me suis assis sur lui.

SUB : T'es pas au point, il est intact.

FUMA : Désolé mais je ne vais pas supprimer le seul qui me comprends ici.

KAZUKI : Pardon d'interrompre votre conversation mais faudrait penser à sauver Mickaël et retrouver Toya.

SUB : Tu as raison.

**Et notre séduisant Sumeragi s'avance sur la plage. Il est seul face à l'océan. C'est émouvant de le voir ainsi prêt à affronter le danger.**

SUB : Je ne les vois pas. Mais bon cela ne veut pas dire que tout espoir soit perdu.

KAZUKI : Et c'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas repêcher Michaël ?

SEÏ : Faudrait qu'il sache nager pour ça !

SUB : Et ben oui, je ne sais pas nager. Ca te dérange ?

FUMA : Grave lacune. Et si on le jetait lui aussi à l'eau ?

SEÏ : Bonne idée. Je pourrais le sauver et le ranimer en lui faisant du bouche à bouche.

KAZUKI : Bande de pervers !

SUB : Bon, Kazuki, va chercher Mickaël et Toya. Moi, je surveille ces deux andouilles.

KAZUKI : Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ?

SEÏ : En voilà une bonne question…..

FUMA : Mais la vraie question, c'est que va-t-il enlever ou garder avant de se jeter à l'eau ?

KAZUKI : Vous êtes des vrais obsédés !

SEÏ : Comme c'est amusant, il nous flatte.

FUMA : Allez, décide toi ! L'heure tourne et Dieu seul c'est combien de temps les deux trucs à plumes peuvent rester sous l'eau avant de postuler pour le casting du Titanic.

SUB : Quel humour déplacé ! Vous pourriez vous rendre utiles !

SEÏ : Mais on est utiles. On est même indispensables. On vous encourage.

FUMA : Il a raison. Nous sommes votre soutien psychologique.

KAZUKI : Ouais, c'est pour ça que je suis déprimé rien qu'en vous voyant.

SEÏ : Ce petit n'est pas très sensible à notre charme légendaire.

SUB : Assez discuter. Kazuki, dépêche toi.

**Maté par la voix impérieuse de Subaru, Kazuki s'avance vers l'océan. Le moment est intense. Avec un soupir de résignation, le bel adolescent à la longue chevelure brune quitte ses chaussures et ses petites chaussettes. Puis voyant que nul ne le sauvera, résigné, il quitte son tee shirt. Il s'apprête à enlever le bas quand le miracle eut enfin lieu.**

**Un Toya, épuisé et couvert d'algues, sorti des flots en traînant un Mickaël fumant comme un fer à repasser.**

KAZUKI (en se rhabillant) : Ouf, j'ai eu chaud !

FUMA et SEÏ : Pas juste, On veut du SEXE !

SUB : Répugnants personnages !

TOYA : Tenez ! Moi, je ne sais pas comment on ranime un ange.

FUMA : Fastoche ! Regardez bien !

**Et le ténébreux dragon de la terre s'approche du petit rouquin. Il lui glisse dans le creux de l'oreille la phrase qui tue.**

FUMA : C'est le petit Mimikakachouchou qui a peur du grand Lucifer !

**Réaction foudroyante Mickaëlienne. Triomphe Fumaïque. Désespoir KST et ravissement Sakurazukien.**

MICKA : Qui a osé dire ça ?

FUMA : Du calme ! T'es pas en état, je crois que ta flamme vacille un peu.

MICKA : C'est quoi ce blabla ?

SEÏ : T'as pris l'eau donc tu dois avoir un retour de flammes si on est logique.

MICKA : Et la pyramide ? Elle est où ?

KAZUKI : Une pyramide ?

FUMA : Ah ça, c'est une longue histoire.

TOYA : Bon et si on rentrait, j'ai du poisson pour le repas de ce soir.

SUB : Allons y et bravo pour avoir sauver Mickaël de la noyade.

TOYA : J'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. J'ai juste attendu que la marée basse commence.

MICKA : Putain ! J'aurais pu y rester alors !

TOYA : Ca, je l'ignore.

MICKA : Bordel, j'hallucine.

**Ainsi fut réussi la mission de repêchage d'un ange qui passa du sommet d'une pyramide aux profondeurs océaniques.**

**Cependant faut bien admettre que dans la réalité, Mickaël aurait dû y rester car les secours n'étaient pas du meilleur cru.**

**Pendant qu'avait lieu ce petit épisode, une autre mission de sauvetage se déroulait dans les profondeurs de la jungle avec une vaillante équipe de joyeux lurons.**

**En effet, après le repas, quelques personnes avaient décidés d'occuper leur après midi à faire un peu d'exploration.**

NATAKU : C'est beau toute cette verdure.

YUTO : Oui, c'est calme et reposant.

AKABANE : Oui, je suis d'accord.

RAINEF : Et si on croise l'horrible monstre qui hurle ?

YCLIPT : Et ben on lui réglera son compte.

AKABANE : Voilà qui fera un excellent exercice.

NATAKU : Tiens, c'est quoi ça ?

**Ensemble de regards sur un étrange objet posé sur l'épais tapis de verdure de la jungle.**

YUTO : C'est un percolateur à café !

AKABANE : Ca devient passionnant cette histoire.

RAINEF : Mais d'où sort il ?

**Tous regardent autour d'eux. Mais rien ne semble justifier une telle vision.**

AKABANE : Et si cela venait de là haut ?

**Et bonne réponse pour le célèbre psychopathe des Get Backers car au dessus de leurs têtes, coincé dans les branches d'un arbre, il y a la cabine de pilotage de leur avion.**

YUTO : Et ben, si je m'attendais à ça.

NATAKU : On va voir ?

YUTO : Pourquoi pas.

**Et nos cinq compères se hissèrent d'un bond à la hauteur de la tête de l'avion.**

RAINEF : On voit rien.

YCLIPT : Par ici Sire.

**Tous suivirent le beau serviteur démon à l'intérieur de l'épave.**

YUTO : Je crois qu'il y a rien à sauver.

AKABANE : Erreur, je sens du sang frais.

RAINEF : Beurk ! J'ai marché sur un mort.

NATAKU : Le monsieur qui conduisait bouge.

YCLIPT : Il est vivant ?

AKABANE : On dirait bien.

**A cet instant, l'horrible cri qui tue même la peur retentit. Dans la panique, Rainef bouscule Nataku. Ce petit incident provoque un déséquilibre dans la carcasse de la cabine de pilotage et c'est la chute.**

**Dans un fracas terrible, tout le monde descendit d'un étage.**

RAINEF : Oups, pardon !

YUTO : Une chose est sûre, maintenant y a plus personne à sauver.

AKABANE : Erreur, j'ai récupéré le corps. On devrait l'envoyer faire un séjour à la clinique de la grotte.

YUTO : Et ben allons y gaiement.

**Ainsi s'acheva la petite promenade digestive de ces cinq là.**

**Au campement, Kamui avait vu partir avec une certaine crainte Subaru pour la plage.**

**Pour tuer le temps, il avait décidé d'aider le docteur Raphi avec ses deux malades.**

KAM : C'est normal qui dorment toujours ?

RAPHI : Aucune idée.

MURAKI : Salut la compagnie !

RAPHI : Un problème ?

MURAKI : Aucun….mais je peux certainement vous aider pour ces deux là.

KAM : Ah oui ?

MURAKI : Ils sont morts !

RAPHI : Pour des cadavres, sont plutôt bien réels.

MURAKI : Ce sont des Shinigami.

KAM : Des quoi ?

RAPHI : Des Shinigami…..bref c'est pas des patients pour moi.

KAM : Comprends rien. Vous ne pourriez pas être plus clair ?

LUCIFER : Sire, les Shinigami sont des morts qui ont obtenus le privilège de passer du monde des vivants à celui des morts sans difficulté. Ils sont chargés d'intervenir auprès de certaines âmes.

MURAKI : Et oui. Et celui-ci s'appelle Hisoka. C'est mon patient. Il est assez perturbé, il souffre d'un délire de persécution. Quand au beau brun, c'est mon amant et son petit nom, c'est Tsuzuki.

KAM : Ah …..

RAPHI : Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

MURAKI : Rien ne pressait…sont déjà morts de toute façon.

KAM : C'est pour ça qu'ils ne se réveillent pas ?

MURAKI : Aucune idée, mais laissez moi faire et je vais vous les ressusciter en deux secondes.

RAPHI : Bien.

**Et le beau blond se casse, bien content d'être débarrassé de sa corvée de médecin.**

**Reste donc Muraki, Lucifer, Petit Kam et les deux pauvres victimes.**

MURAKI : Bon au boulot !

**Kam et Lucifer échangèrent un regard inquiet pour le petit et amusé pour le grand à la vue de la méthode Murakiki pour ranimer les morts.**

**Quinze paires de baffes plus tard, le beau brun ouvrait des yeux violets sur une vision assez déplaisante.**

TSUZUKI : Muraki….qu'est tu fous là ? Hisoka ? Sale pervers, qu'as-tu fait à Hisoka ?

MURAKI : Quelle reconnaissance ! J'ai encore rien fait.

TSUZUKI : La bonne blague ! Y a pas de cadavre encore ?

AKABANE : Hélas si, notre patient vient d'y péter.

**Silence étonné puis grimace de dégoût pour le cadavre sanguinolent que tient Akabane.**

KAM : D'où il sort ?

RAINEF : Kamui, il était dans l'avion, c'était le pilote.

AKABANE : Et nous l'avons sauvé !

MURAKI : Hi Hi Hi On voit ça.

RAINEF : C'est de ma faute. J'ai fait tombé la cabine de pilotage et après, le pilote s'est mis à perdre tout son sang.

KAM : Beurk….faut l'enterrer.

AKABANE : Moi, je vous laisse. Je ne suis pas fossoyeur.

MURAKI : Bien, je te laisse t'occuper d'Hisoka. A plus mon cher Tsuzuki.

TSUZUKI : C'est bien notre veine. Coincé ici avec un vampire.

KAM : Hein ?

LUCIFER : Décidément, rien ne nous sera épargné.

RAINEF : Et on a pas d'ail !

YCLIPT : Voyons Sire, les vampires ne s'attaquent pas aux démons.

RAINEF : Ouf, pour une fois que je suis content d'être un démon.

KAM : Et lui ?

TSUZUKI : Je m'en occupe. Il est un peu fragile mais si adorable.

**Et démonstration de la méthode Tsuzuki pour réveiller les morts.**

**Quelques caresses plus tard, une impressionnante paire d'yeux verts se posaient sur l'ensemble des personnages.**

HISOKA : Aie….ma tête ! Que s'est-il passé ?

KAM : Euh, on a subi une attaque surprise et voilà maintenant, on est installé là dans cette grotte.

RAINEF : Et il faut enterrer ce type !

JEZ : Je vais m'en charger.

**Jézabel, sans attendre la réponse, se casse, comme il est arrivé, avec le corps tandis qu'un soupir de soulagement franchit plusieurs bouches.**

**C'est à ce moment que Subaru, Kazuki, Toya, Mickaël, Fuma et Seï arrivent les bras chargés de poissons. **

MICKA : Alors c'est là qu'on va vivre ? Ca fait très Homme des cavernes !

SUB : C'est ça ou rien !

KAM : Subaru !

**Et notre Petit Kam vint se coller à notre sexy exorciste tandis qu'un Fuma et Seï ouvraient de grands yeux en voyant Tsuzuki et Hisoka sortirent de la grotte.**

FUMA : Comme il ressemble à Kam. Il a les mêmes yeux violets.

SEÏ : Et ses grands yeux verts. C'est ceux de mon Subby.

**Et nos deux dragons de la terre se mirent à envisager l'avenir d'une manière différente.**

TOYA : Je mets le poisson ici. Débrouillez vous pour le faire cuire.

SUB : Merci. Tout va bien Kam ?

KAM : Euh….Ben y a eu un mort et on a un vampire comme voisin et nos deux malades vont bien.

SUB : Super. Moi qui croyais que j'avais les deux plus dangereux avec moi !

KAM : Rien n'est moins sûr….

**Et nous laissons nos deux pauvres dragons face à ce triste constat jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ? **

TSUZUKI et HISOKA sont les deux héros des DESCENDANTS des TENEBRES.

Quand au pilote, c'est lui le premier cadavre ! Mais pour ceux qui connaissent la médecine Jézabel, il fera peut-être un Come Back.

Merci à Maeve Fantaisie pour sa review (j'ai suivi ton conseil pour nos deux shinigamis) et à Kalys pour ses encouragements. (Ta review m'a fait très plaisir)

La suite arrive bientôt. Biz. Maveck.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoï**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 9 : Liste, thé ou bananes !**

**En cette douce fin d'après-midi, sur notre île, où les secours n'ont toujours pas fait leur apparition, de nouveaux événements vont venir perturber le semblant d'équilibre qu'il existe entre les gentils et les méchants.**

**Fuma et Seï, en bons retardataires, s'installent dans la grotte.**

SEÏ : Dis moi mon Sub, où puis je me mettre ?

SUB : Dehors….avec ceux de ton espèce.

SEÏ : Ma parole, c'est plus un régime royaliste, c'est carrément une dictature !

FUMA : Hors de question qu'on couche à la rue. Je vais chercher les copains. Il est temps de faire la révolution.

NATAKU : Chouette, on va couper des têtes.

SUB : Bordel, vous faites chier !

**Et de ponctuer sa phrase avec son légendaire coup de poêle sur la tête à nos dragons de la terre.**

SEÏ : Aie ! Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

SUB : T'occupe ! C'est juste ma thérapie à moi pour évacuer mon stress.

FUMA : Bon puisqu'on ne peut pas passer ses nerfs sur le joujou du Sakurazukamori, on va se rabattre sur l'ersatz.

**Départ Fumaïque. Etonnement Subarique.**

SUB : De quoi il parle ?

SEÏ : Aucune idée….

KAM : Subaru ! Mickaël veut bien s'occuper de faire cuire le poisson.

SUB : Super.

LUCIFER : Mon frère est revenu ? Trop courte l'absence…trop courte, toujours trop courte !

MICKA : Pauvre tache !

**Lucifer, dédaigneux, vint jusqu'à Kamui qui piqua un fard quand le roi des enfers le salua avec respect.**

LUCIFER : Sire, je viens vous proposer mes humbles services.

KAM : Euh….

MICKA : QUOI ?

SEÏ : Voilà un lèche botte de première qualité.

SUB : Ta gueule !

**Et coup de poêle Subarique !**

SEÏ : Mais ?

SUB : Je stressssssse, c'est clair !

LUCIFER : Sire, votre réponse ?

**Kamui, bien embarrassé, tente d'obtenir le soutien de Subaru mais la réception étant trop longue à s'établir, il dut se résoudre à agir seul pour le bien de tous.**

KAM : Ok, j'accepte.

MICKA : Non, fais pas ça. Mon frère n'est pas net !

KAM : AH ? Mais qui l'est vraiment ici ?

LUCIFER : Et si je vous débarrassez de lui Sire ?

KAM : Ah ?

MICKA : Pathétique ! Tu veux obliger Petit Kam à couvrir notre combat ?

LUCIFER : On se demande où il va chercher tout ça.

MICKA : Bien, si tu le prends comme ça ! Kamui, je me mets à ton service.

KAM : Mais….

LUCIFER : Ben voyons !

SEÏ : Mazette ! Semblerais que notre bon roi attire les partisans comme un rien.

SUB : Je n'y comprends plus rien !

**Et ce n'est pas le seul. Qu'est qui peut bien pousser Lucifer à pactiser avec les gentils ?**

**Laissons momentanément la cour du roi pour suivre Fuma.**

FUMA : Bon, où est passé ce type aux yeux verts ? Mais….on dirait qu'il y a foule ici.

**En effet, au pied d'un palmier, une petite boutique a vu le jour. C'est le commerce des Soma. Les tutti fruits font dans le hamac en tout genre.**

KYO : Tu parles ! C'est Akito qui nous exploite encore une fois.

YUKI : T'avais qu'à pas dire qu'on savait tresser des lianes et faire des hamacs !

KYO : Et évidement, c'est de ma faute.

AKITO : Silence !

FUMA : Ok, vous n'aurez pas vu un blondinet avec de grands yeux verts ?

KYO : Non, débrouille toi tout seul.

FUMA : Aucune éducation !

AKITO : Je sais mais lui, c'est un bâtard !

KYO : Merci de raconter ma vie !

YUKI : Laisse tomber, je suis sûr que t'es pas le seul.

**Silence apocalyptique….**

CAIN : On peut savoir ce que veux dire une telle remarque ?

YUKI : Euh….

FUMA : Mais toi aussi t'as les yeux verts et en plus t'as un petit air de Subaru.

CAIN : C'est qui ce débile ?

FUMA : Et tu commences déjà à me prendre le chou !

**Et Fuma sauta sur ce pauvre Cain qui n'avait aucun tort à part celui de ressembler à Subaru.**

**Et voilà comment notre Comte loupa l'heure du thé.**

**Car non loin du commerce Soma, une tea party avait lieu.**

**Yuto était bien entendu le maître de cérémonie.**

**Et les potins allaient bon train au milieu des effluves de thé aromatisé à la banane.**

KATAN : Maître Rochel, Lucifer a décidé de se mettre au service de Kamui et son frère a fait de même.

ROCHEL : Seigneur Dieu, quelle est donc cette nouvelle lubie ?

CESAR : Il est vraiment bizarre ce roi des enfers ….

ROCHEL : Oui, il est malade.

RAINEF : Ah bon ? Il a quoi ?

ROCHEL : Imbécile ! Il est comme toi, l'as pas toute sa tête.

YCLIPT : Surveillez votre langage si vous ne voulez pas aller finir votre thé dans un bananier !

RAINEF : YCLIPT ! Qui t'as permis t'interrompre notre conversation ?

**Regard vide d'expression Ycliptien. Angoisse Rainefienne. Soupir démoralisé des autres invités de la tea party.**

**Interruption providentielle Lucrècienne.**

LUCRECE : Oh….pardon. Je dois faire une overdose de bananes.

CESAR : Bravo petite sœur. Notre seul et unique paquet de biscuits repose désormais sous ton vomi.

RAINEF : Beurk !

**Et voilà comment se termina cette partie de thé. Bienheureux ceux qui n'y participèrent point.**

**Pendant ce temps, Kazuki, qui est très curieux, s'occupait à fouiller dans les rares vestiges sauvés de la défunte carcasse de l'avion. Et là, il trouva la liste des passagers.**

**Intrigué, il s'amusa à la consulter et évidement, il découvrit le pot aux roses.**

**Il s'empressa donc de retourner à la demeure royale de Petit Kam.**

KAM : J'en ai marre d'éplucher des bananes.

SUB : Tu veux t'occuper des poissons ?

KAM : Non merci. Dis, y a peut-être d'autres fruits sur l'île ?

SUB : Oui, je suppose.

KAM : Lucifer, tu pourrais aller voir ?

LUCIFER : Non Sire.

KAM : Super…..et toi Mickaël ?

MICKA : Pas question !

KAM : Euh et à quoi vous servez ?

MICKA : Je surveille mon frère.

LUCIFER : Et moi je vous protège du danger donc dans l'immédiat de mon frère.

SUB : Kamui, si tu dois les décorer pour acte de bravoure, promets moi de le faire avec des peaux de bananes.

KAM : Promis !

KAZUKI : Excusez moi mais j'ai trouvé ça.

SUB : C'est quoi ?

KAZUKI : La liste des passagers.

KAM : Y a leur état mental de mentionner ou pas ?

KAZUKI : Non mais on n'est pas tous là.

SUB : Voyons voir. Hum….il y a quarante huit noms. Et nous sommes une vingtaine ce qui représente cinquante pourcent de déchets environ. Bref, si ça continue, les secours n'auront plus personne à sauver.

SEÏ : Bravo, quelle brillante déduction.

KAZUKI : Il manque des amis à moi. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas trop inquiet, ce sont des durs à cuire.

SUB : Bon, on va faire une croix en face de ceux qui sont là. Tu t'en occupes Kamui.

KAM : Yes mais qui va finir d'éplucher les bananes ?

SUB : T'inquiète, y a toujours un babouin qui traîne dans le coin.

**Regard Subarique vers le babouin en question. Fuite du babouin vers d'autres cieux.**

SUB : Quel con ce Sakurazukamori ! Pas grave, je gère les bananes.

KAZUKI : Je vais t'aider.

SUB : Merci.

**Rassuré de ne pas laisser son Subaru seul, Petit Kam parti accomplir sa mission suivi par ses deux anges gardiens.**

**Epuisé, Cain réussit à repousser Fuma et à se lever. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours une dose de poison sur lui. **

JEZ : Quel beau corps à corps mon cher Cain.

CAIN : Heureux que le spectacle t'ai plu. Excuse mais j'ai à faire.

**Et le beau comte abandonna notre sexy Fuma à Jézabel. Mais bon, le doc n'étant pas fou, il se contenta de faire une petite prise de sang à Fuma puis il parti continuer ces expériences.**

**Quand à Fuma, il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard avec une giga migraine et des nausées.**

FUMA : Zut, crucifié par un anglais. Je commence à me faire vieux. Allons voir le toubib.

**Indifférent au drame que vivait son étoile jumelle, Kamui termina sa mission avec succès.**

**Il avait coché trente noms dont le pilote qui figuré sur la liste des morts au service. Et il n'était pas le seul car Rainef lui avait certifié que tous les cadavres de l'avion portaient l'uniforme.**

**Ce qui faisait six morts, vingt quatre survivants et dix huit disparus.**

SUB : Au moins on sait à quoi s'en tenir.

KAZUKI : Oui, et le repas est prêt. On peut passer à table.

**Tous réunis autour d'un feu, nos survivants dégustèrent en paix leur brochette de poissons farcis à la banane.**

**Tous non, car Fuma fit un petit régime. Le pauvre dragon avait un peu de mal à se remettre du cadeau empoissonné de Cain.**

**Et puis Lucrèce bouda son repas car elle avait de nouveau envie de vomir.**

**Quand à Rochel, Lucifer, Katan, Raphaël et Mickaël, écoeurés par le menu, ils se rappelèrent qu'ils n'avaient nul besoin de manger.**

**Et le vampire s'abstient aussi ainsi que les deux Shinigamis.**

**Bref, à la fin du repas, on put mettre de coté suffisamment de restes pour le lendemain.**

YUTO : Comme j'aimerais manger de la viande.

KANOË : Ou une bonne salade verte.

NATAKU : Moi, j'adore les bananes.

AKITO : Crève donc d'une indigestion de bananes !

SEÏ : En voilà un que l'excès de fruits de bananiers met de mauvais poil.

ROCHEL : Ou c'est une arrête qui a dut mal à passer.

AKITO : Très drôle.

**Et c'est dans cette ambiance ultra conviviale que se termina le repas du soir.**

SEÏ : Et maintenant, on remet ça. Tout le monde au dodo !

KYO : Bonne idée. Je suis naze.

LUCIFER : Sire, si vous le permettait, je monterais la garde cette nuit.

**Kamui regarda Lucifer avec reconnaissance. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si méchant que ça le prince des ténèbres.**

ROCHEL : Ce problème étant résolu, allons nous coucher.

**Tout le monde prit place soit dans les hamacs made in Soma, soit dans les profondeurs obscures de la grotte.**

**Seul demeura Lucifer, les ailes déployées, telle une gargouille, sous la lune argentée.**

**Et l'ange des ténèbres eut-il une défaillance au cours de cette longue nuit ?**

**Il assura que non et pourtant au lever du jour, des choses étranges s'étaient produites.**

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ? **

La suite arrive bientôt. Biz. Maveck.

Merci pour les reviews, surtout à Maeve Fantaisie.

Shinji : Merci et puis oui, je compte mettre Hokuto dans mes prochains chapitres quand à Seï et à Fuma pour le thé c'est pas pour ce chapitre mais bon tous les espoirs sont permis. Biz


	10. Chapter 10

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoï**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 10 : Dépôt de bilan !**

**Tout le monde était rassemblé devant la grotte sur l'île, en ce petit matin où un timide soleil tentait de percer la barrière nuageuse qui promettait une averse pour le courant de cette nouvelle journée.**

ROCHEL : Moi qui croyait qu'on était en sécurité sous ta protection Lucifer ! Maintenant je sais pourquoi Alexielle n'a pas gagné sa guerre.

LUCIFER : Reproche moi tout ce que tu veux sauf ma conduite auprès d'Alexielle si tu ne veux pas que je te plume comme un vulgaire poulet.

KATAN : Je vous interdis de toucher à Maître Rochel !

ROCHEL : T'en fais pas Katan, il ne m'impressionne pas.

FUMA : Bon et si on s'occupait plutôt de notre dépôt de bilan ?

SUB : Pour une fois il a raison. Quels sont les faits ?

LUCRECE : J'ai la nausée….je crois que je suis enceinte.

TOUS : HEIN !

CESAR : C'est une blague, j'espère ?

LUCRECE : Euh…

CESAR : Et qui est le père ?

LUCRECE : C'est-à-dire que….

CESAR : C'est lui ? Ainsi donc il a osé me trahir à ce point.

**Et César eut soudain un regard doré, semblable aux yeux d'un démon. Ce qui causa bien sûr quelques inquiétudes.**

**Aussi notre merveilleux Subaru s'empressa de relancer la conversation.**

SUB : Bien et à part la grossesse de Mademoiselle, quoi d'autre ?

AKABANE : Toute la nourriture a disparu très cher.

LUCIFER : Personne n'est entré dans la grotte. Je suis formel Sire.

KAM : Ah….

SUB : Quoi d'autre ?

YUKI : Il y a des excréments au fond de la grotte et ça pue !

FUMA : Bref, ça nous fait un goinfre et un porc sur la liste des suspects. Et je me propose d'interroger les suspects.

SUB : Imbécile ! On n'a pas de piste donc pas de suspect.

SEÏ : Et si il y avait qu'un coupable, un seul et unique criminel.

JEZ : Oui, ce raisonnement se tient. Tu bouffes les bananes, tu chies les bananes. Quoi de plus normal ?

TSUZUKI : Oui mais je croyais que tout le monde en avait marre des bananes.

KAM : Nataku a dit qu'il adorait ça !

NATAKU : Exact, mais c'est pas moi.

FUMA : Et même si c'était lui, pour un dragon de la terre, il aurait bien agi.

CAIN : Je vois, il y a deux justices, celle qui consiste à taper sur les gentils et celle qui encourage les crétins de ton espèce.

FUMA : Pourquoi tout ceux qui ont les yeux verts sont méchants avec moi ?

KYO : C'est certainement une question de clairvoyance !

SUB : On s'égare là, reprenons l'enquête.

KAM : En tout cas, je crois que Lucifer est innocent.

LUCIFER : Merci de votre confiance Sire.

ROCHEL : Minute ! Ce n'est pas si sûr. On dormait tous et pas lui.

MICKA : Dis pas n'importe quoi. Mon crétin de frère a tous les défauts sauf celui de s'empiffrer et puis je connais aucun ange qui kiffe sur la bouffe.

TOYA : Et si c'était Lucrèce ?

SUB : Comment ça ?

TOYA : Elle a envie de vomir….c'est peut-être dut à un excès de nourriture.

CESAR : Ma sœur n'est pas boulimique !

TOYA : Oui certes mais une femme enceinte a des pulsions.

RAPHI : Vivement qu'elle est des pulsions sexuelles !

SUB : Un peu de décence !

KANOË : Il a raison, nous, les femmes, on a des pulsions.

YUTO : Quand sais tu ?

KANOË : J'ai ça dans mes gènes.

LUCRECE : Ce n'est pas moi !

KYO : Et si c'était Yuki ?

YUKI : Baka Neko ! Pourquoi moi ?

KYO : Ben, il t'arrive souvent d'être un zombie au réveil.

FUMA : Youpi, on a un suspect !

RAINEF : On se croirait au procès.

**Silence songeur de tous…..mais les pensées de chacun sont différentes.**

**Petite info aux lecteurs : il y a eu un procès avant le crash de l'avion. Ce ténébreux passé remontera bientôt à la surface.**

SUB : Bon voilà ce que je propose. On a des médecins pour déterminer si Lucrèce est vraiment enceinte et on a un faux veto pour identifier les excréments.

MURAKI : Enfin une patiente à se mettre sous la dent.

HISOKA : Je vous préviens qu'il ne faut pas laisser ce fou seul avec la patiente sinon va y avoir un drame.

MURAKI : Voyons mon petit Hisoka, saurais tu jaloux de me partager avec d'autres malades ?

HISOKA : Si il y a un malade ici, c'est toi !

SUB : Stop ! C'est Raphaël qui va examiner Lucrèce.

LUCIFER : Au moins, on est sûr qu'elle sera enceinte après la consultation !

SUB : Fais chier, y a aucun médecin digne de confiance ici ?

RAINEF : Et pourquoi ne pas laisser faire Akabane ?

SUB : Hein ?

KAZUKI : Il a raison. Je connais Akabane. Il est sérieux, c'est un professionnel avant tout.

AKABANE : C'est trop d'honneur.

SUB : Bien, on fait comme ça.

KAZUKI : Je reste avec Lucrèce.

RAINEF : Et le veto, c'est qui ?

SUB : Seï !

SEÏ : Moi ?

SUB : Oui, la merde ça doit te connaître non, vu ce que t'as fais de ma vie ?

SEÏ : Sniff….mon amour est trop cruel.

FUMA : Je peux lui régler son compte si tu veux ?

SEÏ : Laisse, ça ira.

FUMA : Ok, mais c'est dommage. Bon et maintenant, on mange quoi ?

KAM : Faut refaire le plein.

YUKI : Allons cueillir des fruits.

**Et voilà les habituels larbins de l'île qui partent courageusement chercher de la nourriture. **

**Pendant ce temps, pour patienter jusqu'au petit déj, notre ami Fuma décide de tenter sa chance auprès du dernier porteur d'yeux verts de l'île.**

**Tandis que dans la grotte, Seï, Akabane et Kazuki s'occupent de percer le mystère de la vie.**

AKABANE : Bien, prenez vous la pilule chère amie ?

LUCRECE : Jamais entendu parler de ça.

AKABANE : Veuillez vous déshabiller très chère.

LUCRECE : Hein ? Au secours ! AU VIOL !

AKABANE : Mais ?

LUCRECE : A l'aide !

**Soupir Akabanien. Délire Lucrècien. Verdict Sakurazukien.**

SEÏ : Elle est effectivement enceinte et ça ne date pas d'hier.

AKABANE : Bravo, comment avez-vous fait ?

SEÏ : Juste un sort.

KAZUKI : Mais….ça peut être dangereux pour le bébé.

LUCRECE : Je m'en vais, vous êtes des brutes.

SEÏ : A plus ma grande.

KAZUKI : Et les excréments ?

SEÏ : Origine canine. Nous avons un passager clandestin. Allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

KAZUKI : La bonne nouvelle ? Comment ça ?

SEÏ : Va falloir organiser une battue pour le retrouver.

KAZUKI : Mais….c'est qu'un chien !

SEÏ : Et oui, je sais mais on fait avec ce qu'on a !

**Fuma venait de trouver sa nouvelle proie. Le beau Hisoka était au bassin avec Tsuzuki. Tous deux faisaient un peu de toilette.**

HISOKA : Pourquoi a- t- il fallut qu'on s'écrase ?

TSUZUKI : Bah, ça nous fait des vacances.

HISOKA : Des vacances ! Avec ce fou de Muraki ?

TSUZUKI : C'est vrai que lui, je m'en serais volontiers passer.

FUMA : Je peux vous aider si vous le souhaiter.

**Surprise Hisikanienne et Tsuzukienne !**

HISOKA : Tu pourrais prévenir avant de faire peur aux gens !

FUMA : Pardon.

HISOKA : Et comment peux tu nous aider ?

FUMA : J'exauce les souhaits.

TSUZUKI : Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, je veux des choux à la crème, des muffins au chocolat, des tartes aux framboises, des glaces italiennes…….

FUMA : Pas question ! Je ne suis pas pâtissier mais j'avoue que je n'aurais rien contre une bonne glace avec des pépites de nougatine.

TSUZUKI : Yes !

HISOKA : Sur une île déserte ?

FUMA : Oui bon, passons. Et toi, quel est ton souhait ?

HISOKA : Tuer Muraki !

FUMA : Mais on peut pas, c'est un méchant.

HISOKA : Bref, Cain a raison.

FUMA : M'énerve pas avec cet anglais. Et puis allez fini les civilités. Ce matin, c'est toi ma proie !

**Et Fuma sauta sur ce pauvre Hisoka, déclenchant ainsi les pouvoirs d'empathe du jeune garçon. Il y eu un flash puis Hisoka se retrouva au sol avec une bonne migraine et Fuma atterri dans un bananier.**

FUMA : Putain, il avait un système d'auto défense celui là !

TSUZUKI : Hisoka ?

HISOKA : C'est bon, je vais bien. J'ai juste vu un truc ou deux.

**Intervention Murakienne.**

MURAKI : Mon pauvre Fuma, ce n'est pas lui qui faut chasser, c'est Tsuzuki.

FUMA : Ah bon ?

MURAKI : Oui, c'est une proie très docile. Je vais t'expliquer.

**Et nos deux lascars tenir la première réunion Tupperware de l'île au sommet d'un bananier.**

**Pendant qu'Hisoka et Tsuzuki en profitaient pour fuir loin de ces deux macaques. **

**Dans la jungle, Subaru, Kamui et leurs potes procédaient à la corvée ravitaillement.**

KYO : C'est toujours les mêmes.

YUKI : Bof, moi je suis bien content de ne pas être resté avec tous ces dingues.

RAINEF : Et moi, je suis bien mieux avec vous.

SUB : Pensez à cueillir des fruits au lieu de bavarder.

KYO : Et pourquoi il y en a deux qui foutent rien ?

SUB : Je te laisse leur demander.

**KYO jeta un coup d'œil sur la garde rapproché de Petit Kam. Il était peut-être stupide mais pas au point d'adresser la parole à Lucifer et à Mickaël.**

**Quand à Kamui, il n'était pas très rassuré entre les deux frères ennemis.**

RAINEF : Regardez, il y a pleins d'arbres fruitiers dans ce coin.

SUB : Allons y. Tu viens Kamui ?

KAM : Oui, je te suis.

LUCIFER : Moi aussi, je vous suis Sire.

MICKA : Et moi, je suis celui qui ose te suivre.

LUCIFER : Au moins tu ne risques pas de te perdre mon petit.

MICKA : Trahison ! Brûle en enfer, maudit !

**Et une tornade de feu s'éleva devant Kamui qui se retrouva dans les bras de Lucifer.**

LUCIFER : N'insulte pas mon royaume minus ! Tout va bien, Sire ?

KAM : Euh…oui, merci.

SUB : Quand vous aurez fini, pensez à nous aider à éteindre le feu qu'un imbécile vient d'allumer.

MICKA : D'abord, le feu, c'est un élément naturel.

KYO : Bonjour l'excuse.

RAINEF : Catastrophe, le feu a tué quelqu'un !

SUB : Quoi ?

RAINEF : Là !

**Tous regardèrent l'endroit désigné par le roi démon. Un corps dépassait en effet de dessous un buisson.**

KYO : Quelle horreur, un cadavre !

RAINEF : Triple beurk !

YUKI : On dirait que ça fait un moment qu'il est là….

LUCIFER : Détrompez vous, il date de moins de cinq jours.

KAM : Comment tu sais ça ?

LUCIFER : J'ai mes lettres de noblesse dans ce domaine.

SUB : Donc il n'y a plus de doute, l'île est habité.

KAM : C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

LUCIFER : Pas sûr. Cet homme a été assassiné. Il porte plusieurs traces laissées par une arme blanche. Les habitants de cette île ne sont pas forcément amicaux.

KAM : Oui, mais on a nos pouvoirs….

LUCIFER : La force ne suffit pas toujours.

SUB : Il a raison.

RAINEF : Et si on quittait ce coin ?

KYO : Oui, mais on fait quoi du corps ?

SUB : Il faut l'enterrer.

**Regards consternés et dégoûtés de la foule.**

LUCIFER : Mickaël pourrait le brûler.

MICKA : Et pourquoi le ferais je ?

LUCIFER : Tu t'es mis au service de Kamui, prouve lui ta valeur.

MICKA : J'ai rien à prouver à personne.

KAM : Mickaël, s'il te plait, tu peux brûler ce corps ?

SUB : Kamui !

MICKA : Ok, je m'en occupe même si moi, je ne suis pas un charognard comme mon frère.

LUCIFER : Gentil Mickanou !

**Rafale de flammes. Attitude marbrique Luciférienne et fuite des innocentes victimes.**

KYO : Imbécile ! C'est le corps qu'il faut cramer. Pas nous !

MICKA : Répète ça et je te change ta couleur de peau !

SUB : J'aurais du prendre ma poêle.

KAM : STOP ! Tout flambe ! Faut fuir…

**Et c'est la débandade dans la forêt. Ils partirent tous en courant vers la plage. Est-ce la fin de l'île ? Va-t-elle finir en cendres ? Et que va-t-il advenir du chien qui s'est invité parmi nos rescapés ?**

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ? **

La suite arrive bientôt. Biz. Maveck.

Shinji : Bon hokuto arrive bientôt. Et non, j'ai jamais pensé à écrire une histoire avec tous les personnages de Clamp ( l'idée est bonne, je vais y réflèchir) mais j'avoue que certains vont bientôt venir rejoindre nos survivants.

Maeve : Merci pour ta review. Ravi que le coup de la poêle t'es plu.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoi.**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck.**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invités pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme …. Euh finalement, je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer : _Ils appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un…..Sniff…..**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…..Merci.**

**Chapitre 11 : Un chien de trop !**

**Tout le monde entourait nos pauvres rescapés de l'incendie de forêt allumé par Mickaël. Il était temps de faire le point sur la situation et d'échanger les infos. Ce qui promettait une discussion très « gay ».**

KAKYO : Et il est où l'incendiaire ?

SUB : Aucune idée ! Il s'est égaré peut-être….

SEÏ : On s'en fout ! News number one : La petite dame a un morveux dans la brioche.

CESAR : N'insulte pas ma sœur !

SEÏ : Désolé votre Sainteté, et elle a passé les six mois de grossesse.

KANOË : Putain ! Comment elle fait pour avoir la ligne ?

SEÏ : Elle va nous faire un minus.

CESAR : Pourtant je croyais que c'était Chiaro le père…..

LUCIFER : Et ben, il semble que ça soit plutôt Mickaël.

LUCRECE : Non, je n'ai jamais couché avec le petit rouquin.

SUB : Alors qui est-ce ?

LUCRECE : Je sais pas….j'ai eu quelques aventures au début du procès….Raphaël….et

MICKA : QUOI ???? C'est le fils de mon pote ?

FUMA : Tiens, t'es revenu ?

RAPHI : MICKA, tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais d'enfants à mes conquêtes.

MICKA : Oui, c'est vrai. Et j'ai raté quoi ?

RAINEF : La remarque de votre frère sur votre taille.

**Retour du silence qui tue la mort……Yclipt hésite entre se réjouir de l'audace de son disciple ou abandonner l'éducation de ce roi démon.**

MICKA : C'est bon, vous faites pas de soucis, je vais rien faire à Lulu.

FUMA : C'est le plan Zen power ?

MICKA : Tu rêves. BANZAÏ !!!!

**Suite à l'habituel allumage et extinction des flammes Mickaëliennes, continuons.**

AKABANE : News number Two : Les excréments que mon très cher collègue a examiné sont d'origine canine.

ROCHEL : Un chien ?

KAKYO : Mais…d'où il sort ?

SEÏ : Passager clandestin !

SUB : Pas sûr. On a trouvé un cadavre dans la forêt. L'île est habitée.

HISOKA : Habitée ? Mais et les secours alors ?

FUMA : Peut-être que les habitants du coin sont timides.

LUCIFER : Sûr, les flammes de certains ont pu les refroidir.

**Stoppage Mickachouchou par vigoureux coup de poêle Subarien.**

SUB : Quel bonheur ! J'ai de nouveau ma poêle en main.

MURAKI : Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il développe une accoutumance suite à de profonds traumatismes liés à un lourd passé.

FUMA : Voilà qui est top rassurant.

SUB : N'importe quoi. Bon et on fait quoi pour ce chien ?

SEÏ : Une battue !

KAM : Pour le retrouver ?

FUMA : OUI, on ne tue pas les animaux nous !

SUB : Nous non plus.

KAM : Ouais déjà qu'on a du mal à vous supprimer….

SEÏ : En route pour la chasse au chien !!!!

FUMA : Yes !

SEÏ : Mon Subby, sois sage. Ton amour n'en a pas pour longtemps.

SUB : Puisses tu y rester !

**Avec ce bel encouragement, les chasseurs se mirent en route.**

**Leur groupe se composait de FUMA, YUTO, SEÏ, AKABANE, NATAKU, YCLIPT, CESAR, ROCHEL, KATAN, RAINEF, JEZ, RAPHI, MICKA, MURAKI et LUCIFER.**

**Ayons le courage de les accompagner dans cette aventure palpitante.**

FUMA : Bon, c'est chacun pour soi.

YUTO : Et le premier, il gagne quoi ?

SEÏ : Une nuit avec la personne de son choix et bien sûr, les autres sont tenus de l'aider à obtenir son prix.

MURAKI : Voilà qui rends cette chasse très intéressante.

NATAKU : Et si on n'a pas l'outillage nécessaire ?

RAPHI : T'as des pannes ?

FUMA : Non, il est asexué !

SEÏ : Tu fileras ta récompense à quelqu'un.

NATAKU : D'accord.

FUMA : Alors en chasse !

**La battue commença. Et dans cette terrible lutte, il est inutile de préciser que tous les coups étaient permis. Ce qui explique l'attitude de certains.**

**Yuto opta pour une vue d'ensemble de la situation. Il s'envola donc pour tenter d'apercevoir un éventuel chien. **

**Akabane, qui prenait cette nouvelle mission très au sérieux, en profita pour l'épingler à l'aide de ses scalpels au sommet d'un arbre.**

**Mais le pauvre transporteur ne profita pas longtemps de son acte de traîtrise car Lucifer lui régla son compte.**

**Un peu plus loin, Rochel hurlait comme un possédé car sa magnifique chevelure était coincée dans les branches d'un enchevêtrement d'arbustes.**

ROCHEL : Au secours ! Katan !

KATAN : Je suis là Maître Rochel.

ROCHEL : Vite, délivre moi.

**Et le brave petit Katan se mit à l'œuvre, il tira, poussa, arracha, cassa arbres et cheveux durant plus d'une heure. Et le tout en évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les attaques de l'ange en furie.**

**Muraki sympathisa avec Jézabel. Logique, ils ont tellement de points communs.**

**Jézabel le mit au courant de la petite expérience à laquelle il était en train de se livrer. Alors pour le bien de la science, ils abandonnèrent cette stupide partie de chasse et ils retournèrent au campement.**

**Fuma et Seï firent équipe mais malgré le sort dont se servit notre séduisant assassin, ils ne virent aucun chien.**

**Par contre, le contre sort fut habilement dirigé sur Raphaël et Mickaël.**

**Et il y eu deux anges affublés d'une paire de cornes et d'une queue fourchue.**

**Mickaël prit très mal la chose, il cru à une attaque démoniaque et il s'en prit à Rainef, César et Yclipt.**

**Or les démons sont très susceptibles sur leur apparence, aussi l'aide de Raphi pour soigner les blessés fut nécessaire.**

**Fuma et Seï prirent énormément de plaisir à assister au carnage.**

**Lucifer préféra rentrer auprès de Kamui et Nataku continua seul son chemin.**

**Il examina tous les arbres qu'il croisa. Cette méthode finit par porter ses fruits car il tomba sur un arbre copieusement arrosé.**

**Et d'arbre en arbre, il arriva devant un gros molosse noir.**

**Nataku fut donc le grand vainqueur de cette battue hors du commun.**

**Pendant ce temps, nos gentils respiraient un air quasi pur.**

KAM : Bon débarras ! Et si on profiter de leur absence pour se baigner ?

KYO : Bof, l'eau ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé !

YUKI : Moi, je suis partant.

KAZUKI : Oui, c'est une très bonne idée.

AKITO : Et qui va faire tourner le commerce ?

KYO : Pourquoi il n'a pas encore brûlé celui là ?

CAIN : Et bien, on peut y remédier.

**Et le comte jeta un produit étrange sur le magasin qui s'enflamma et se consuma en moins de trente secondes.**

AKITO : Ahhh !!! On est ruiné !

KYO : Victoire !

SUB : C'est quoi ce délire ?

CAIN : C'est rien. Juste une mise au point.

KAM : Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

CAIN : Je ne supporte pas ceux qui discriminent les gens par rapport à leur naissance.

SUB : Ok, on va dire que l'incident est clos.

AKITO : Pas question ! J'exige réparation.

CAIN : Fort bien. Pistolet ou épée ?

AKITO : Quoi ?

SUB : Là, j'hésite. A qui ma poêle profiterait le mieux ?

KAZUKI : Dites au fait, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, on a un problème.

SUB : Hormis un futur duel ?

KAZUKI : Oui, il y a quinze crétins qui sont partis, et on est actuellementquatorze au campement.

KAM : Et alors ?

KAZUKI : Au total, ça fait vingt neuf. Or tu avais trouvé un résultat de vingt quatre, non ?

KAM : Oui.

SUB : Super, faut revoir la liste. Kam, elle est où ?

KAM : Dans la grotte, je crois.

SUB : Va la chercher s'il te plait.

AKITO : Et pour mon affaire ?

SUB : Laisse tomber. T'es pas de taille contre Cain.

AKITO : Je me vengerais.

CAIN : Si tu veux.

YUKI : Tu devrais te méfier, il est ignoble quand il veut.

CAIN : Aucune importance. J'ai l'habitude.

KAM : Elle n'est plus là.

SUB : Génial !

KAZUKI : On l'a volée ?

KYO : Qui peut avoir fait ça ?

**Arrivée Luciférique traînant derrière lui un Yuto tout blanc et un Akabane un peu amoché.**

LUCIFER : Sire, je vous ramène deux tricheurs.

KAM : Ah et alors ?

LUCIFER : A vous de voir, Sire.

KAM : Euh….je sais, comme punition, ils sont de corvée repas.

AKABANE : J'accepte avec joie. Je connais un plat fabuleux.

YUTO : Pourquoi pas ?

SUB : Sont bien dociles….

LUCIFER : Ce sont d'honnêtes adversaires. Ils savent reconnaître leur défaite.

SUB : Bon, on laisse tomber cette histoire de liste pour le moment.

KAZUKI : Mais ?

SUB : On n'a aucune piste donc …..

NATAKU : Coucou, j'ai trouvé le chien.

**Et oui, Nataku venait d'arriver avec Médor !**

AKITO : Putain !

KYO : Mais ?

YUKI : Dites moi que je rêve.

SUB : Quoi encore ?

AKITO : C'est Shiguré Soma.

KAM : Ils ont même des chiens dans ce clan.

YUKI : Mais non, c'est un homme qui se transforme en chien.

AKITO : Qu'est que tu fous là ?

SHIGURE : Je ne voulais pas vous laissez vous amuser sans moi.

KYO : Crétin, tu crois qu'on rigole tant que ça !

YUKI : Et voilà, un imbécile de plus.

LUCIFER : Et il doit répondre de ces actes de vandalisme.

KAM : Ah oui, la crotte et la disparition de la nourriture.

SHIGURE : Pitié !

SUB : Il aura qu'à monter la garde cette nuit !

**Ainsi fut jugé le cas de Médor Shiguré Soma. Et Kam et les autres n'eurent pas le temps de profiter du départ des méchants car ils arrivèrent avec une mine affreuse et une faim de loup.**

FUMA : Pas de chien !

KAM : Erreur, ton crétin de dragon l'a trouvé !

NATAKU : Je suis pas crétin ….

**Tête Natakuku aplati par poêle Subarique.**

SUB : Kam, sois gentil, n'en rajoute pas.

KAM : Désolé.

YCLIPT : Et le chien ?

SHIGURE : Je suis là !!!!

**Surprise Ycliptienne pour le Soma poilu. **

FUMA : C'est lui ?

YCLIPT : Même pas un vrai chien !

FUMA : Adieu mon rêve de Lassie, chien fidèle !

**Ainsi se termina la chasse au chien. Ne reste que le mystérieux problème de la liste, la surprise made in JEZ /MURA, le sort du trophée dont Nataku est l'heureux gagnant et surtout qui habite l'île ?**

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ?**

**Merci pour toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et pour les reviews.**

**Info : arrivée imminente de deux nouveaux personnages !!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoï**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 12 : Come Back !**

**De nouveau tous réunis près de la grotte, certaines questions se trouvèrent mise en évidence.**

NATAKU : J'ai gagné !!!! J'ai gagné !!!!

KAM : Il a une insolation ?

KYO : Ou pire, sa véritable personnalité refait surface.

LUCIFER : Vous n'y êtes pas du tout.

FUMA : Exact. Il a trouvé le chien donc il a gagné.

SUB : Et quoi ?

SEI : Une nuit torride avec la personne de son choix.

KANOE : Le pauvre !

KAZUKI : Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit pauvre de nous !

YUTO : Pas de panique….Nataku peut pas profiter de son prix, il doit en faire don à quelqu'un.

HISOKA : Pour ce que ça nous rassure !

SUB : Il est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça.

SEI : Voyons mon amour, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Je ne vais pas te prêter aussi facilement.

SUB : Comme si tu avais des droits sur moi !

SEI : Ben un peu quand même….non ?

SUB : NON !!!

**Et pour prouver son indépendance, auquel personne ne croit, notre mimi Sub attrape ce pauvre Nataku par le bras.**

KAM : Sub ?

SUB : Je vais donner son prix au gagnant.

NATAKU : Hey, je veux pas. Je t'ai pas choisi.

SUB : Tu refuses ?

NATAKU : Oui !

SUB : Et voilà, problème résolu.

SEI : Petit malin !

FUMA : Quel chieur, oui !

MURAKI : J'ai bien fait t'abandonner la chasse en cours de route.

NATAKU : Et mon prix ?

YUTO : Je t'explique, tu l'as refusé donc n'y a plus de prix. Bref, t'as rien gagné !!!

NATAKU : Mais….je porte plainte !

**Sortie Subarique de poêle. **

SUB : Tu portes plainte maintenant ?

NATAKU : Heu….non. J'abandonne.

AKABANE : Et si on passer à table ?

**Suite à une telle annonce, tout le monde s'installa pour déguster un plat culinaire hors du commun fait par Yuto et Akabane.**

KAM : Bizarre….ça pue.

SUB : On dirait du poisson.

AKABANE : Ce sont des viscères de requin.

YUKI : Mais….. quelle horreur !!!!

SEI : On trouve de tout ici. Mange mon Subby, je suis sûr que c'est plein de vitamines.

SUB : Non….merci.

YUTO : C'est délicieux.

KAM : Beurk…j'ai envie de vomir.

FUMA : Petite nature !

SUB : Toi, fermes là un peu ou je te transformes en face de bouledogue grâce à ma poêle.

FUMA : Essaie pour voir !

**Subaru, un peu trop confiant vu ses précédents succès, smasha vigoureusement ce cher Fuma qui se baissa promptement. **

**Bang poêlique sur crâne !**

**Juron Subarique pour échec !**

**Ricanement Fumaïque et douleur ….Kanoeïque.**

KANOE : AIE !!!!

SUB : Zut, pas le choix….faut recommencer.

**Arrachage d'une poêle des mains d'un maniaque par un emmerdeur.**

SEI : STOP ! Suffit les gamineries !

SUB : Mais….

FUMA : Bien vu Seï, il va enfin nous ficher la paix avec sa poêle !

KAM : Et vous, vous nous fichez quand la paix ?

SEI : Mais lui aussi, il s'y met….

SUB : Tu vas voir ! J'ai pas dis mon dernier mot !

**La suite n'est qu'une inévitable série de catastrophes et de coïncidences étranges.**

**Subaru sorti un ofuda afin de jeter un sort cruel et irrémédiable à l'unique amour de sa vie. Seï, prêt à affronter son destin, fit face à l'adversaire mais Kam, plein de bons sentiments, crocheta le Sakurazukamori qui fut secouru par un Fuma impétueux comme un torrent et le sort frappa tout ce beau monde brisant ainsi l'harmonie d'une bonne dispute entre dragons.**

**Tandis que la magie retombait doucement, certains se permettaient quelques réflexions.**

MICKA : Et on dira que c'est moi qui fout le bazar !

YUKI : Tout ça pour une poêle !

CAIN : Bof, il y a bien eu un antécédent avec une pomme !

JEZ : Sûr, reste à savoir de quelle pomme tu parles !

CAIN : Sombre crétin !

ROCHEL : Jamais on pourra manger tranquille !

LUCIFER : Rien ne t'empêche d'aller ailleurs !

LUCRECE : Je dois attendre un garçon !

MURAKI : Une révélation ?

LUCRECE : Non, mais je kiffe sur les viscères de requin.

CESAR : La bonne blague, tu vas nous faire un tueur en série.

KAZUKI : Dire que je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Mido Ban pour provoquer ce genre de situation.

**Cette petite parenthèse étant faite, revenons à nos chers petits dragons.**

**Fuma, séant sur Kam, laissa passer un soupir avant de frôler la crise cardiaque.**

KOTORI : Grand frère, tu n'es pas gentil. Tu écrases notre pauvre Kamui.

FUMA : …..Bordel ! J'hallucine !!!!

KAM : Kotori ….mais….

SUB : Je vois, c'est elle la fameuse sœur du dangereux psychopathe.

SEI : Elle a pas changée !

SUB : Tu la connais ?

SEI : Oui.

FUMA : Mais….que fais tu là ? Tu n'es pas morte ?

KOTORI : Bien sûr que si ! Mais je me paie un Come back !

SEI : Ben voyons ! Manquer plus que ça !

KAM : Fuma….casse toi, t'es trop lourd.

FUMA : La ferme !

HOKUTO : Quel langage !

SUB : ….Je dois rêver !!!!!

SEI : Encore un Come back ?!

FUMA : C'est qui cette chouette ?

**La chouette en question agrippa notre pauvre Fuma par le cou et serra suffisamment pour passer l'envie à Fuma de protester dans l'immédiat.**

HOKUTO : Je tiens le gros naze ! Kot, aide le petit à se relever.

KOTORI : Oui. Viens Kamui !

SEI : Bravo Hokuto, toujours prête à secourir les faibles, n'est ce pas ?

HOKUTO : Oui. Et toi, as-tu réussi à rendre mon frère heureux ?

SUB : Lui !!!! Me rendre heureux ?????

SEI : L'écoute pas, il plaisante. Entre nous c'est l'amour fou !

KAM : Sale menteur !

FUMA : …..Je meuuuuurs…..

HOKUTO : Ah oui, pardon.

KOTORI : Fuma, pourquoi tu fais du mal à Kamui ?

FUMA : Dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis en train de lui payer des vacances sur cette magnifique île.

SUB : Drôles de vacances !

HOKUTO : Ok, heureusement, je prends la situation en main !

**Un sinistre frison parcouru l'ensemble de la population. Qu'allait devenir tout ce petit monde sous le règne d'Hokuto ? Et Kamui va-t-il choisir Kotori ou Fuma ?**

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ??? **

**La suite arrive bientôt. Merci pour vos reviews. Biz. Maveck.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoi.**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck.**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invités pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme …. Euh finalement, je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer : _Ils appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un…..Sniff…..**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…..Merci.**

**Chapitre 13 : Drôles de dames !**

**Au campement où nos survivants s'étaient installés, il y avait du changement dans l'air. L'arrivée de deux charmantes jeunes filles en étaient la cause car en un court laps de temps, Fuma et Seï avaient dus opérés un stratégique retournement de personnalité pour espérer échapper à la fureur légitime de Kotori et Hokuto.**

SUB : Regarde moi ce lèche bottes !

KAM : Et Fuma….C'est pas mieux !

RAINEF : Sont bizarres….

KYO : Alors comme ça, ils ont peur des filles !

SHIGURE : Un peu comme toi, non ?

KYO : N'importe quoi, je n'ai pas peur des filles moi !!!

SHIGURE : Et de celle là ?

**Pointage de doigt Shigurien sur chef de clan Soma. Pâleur Kyotique. **

KYO : Oui, bon ça va.

SUB : Euh, Akito est un homme, non ?

SHIGURE : Oui.

KAM : Mais alors….

YUKI : Il dit n'importe quoi ! Akito est une fille, mais elle se fait passer pour un homme.

SUB : Une fille….une de plus.

**Sautage Hokutien sur pauvre Subby.**

HOKUTO : Où ça ?

SUB : Quoi ? Où ça ?

HOKUTO : Une fille !

SUB : C'est elle !

HOKUTO : Aie ! Y a du boulot.

**Et voilà Hokuto qui part transformer Akito en parfaite femme du monde sous le regard ébahi de certains.**

**Et oui car avec Kanoë, Lucrèce et Maryweather, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.**

**C'est ainsi qu'ouvrit le premier salon de soins de l'île.**

HOKUTO : Oui, mais n'exagérons rien. En attendant que Fuma et Seï terminent notre maison, allons nous isoler dans la jungle.

KOTORI : Oui…Les arbres sont magnifiques par ici.

KAM : Euh….Kotori….Tu ne comptes pas monter dans un arbre…hein ?

HOKUTO : Et pourquoi ? Tu comptes l'en empêcher ?

KAM : Hein ? Non, mais ….

HOKUTO : Ecoute, t'es mimi mais on n'a pas le temps.

**Ainsi resta notre pauvre Kamui sur le passage des femelles du coin. Mais il eu le soutien d'un Lucifer au regard moqueur.**

KAM : Tu parles d'un soutien…

FUMA : Désolé, mais moi j'ai pas le temps de te soutenir.

KAM : Encore heureux !

FUMA : Comment ça ?

**Repli stratégique Kamique sous regard de braise Fumaïque.**

SEI : Et pendant ce temps, devinez qui se tape le boulot ?

FUMA : Râles pas ! Je t'ai laissé seul une seconde.

SEI : Une seconde….l'éternité.

FUMA : Conneries mises à part, il est hors de question que je me tape la construction d'un salon de beauté sur une île où il n'y a même pas des WC.

SUB : Mais rien ne t'empêches d'améliorer notre modeste confort.

FUMA : Et revoilà notre Sumeragi ramène ta science.

SUB : Je ne ramène pas ma science, sale dragon !

FUMA : Oh ! Je t'ai vexé mon chou ?

SUB : Rêve pas ! Pour moi, tu es comme Seï, c'est-à-dire RIEN !!!

**Et Subaru quitta le champ de bataille drapé dans sa dignité quasi intacte.**

FUMA : Et ben, va falloir penser à conclure car son caractère ne s'arrange pas !

SEI : Pour ça, faudrait que j'aie un peu de temps libre.

FUMA : Moi aussi.

**Et bien évidement, voilà une excuse toute trouvée pour un abandon du chantier.**

KAZUKI : Tu parles ! Ne l'ont même pas attaqués leur chantier.

LUCIFER : Sire, je dirais que plus rien ne va sur cette île.

KAM : Non ?

MICKA : Tu fais l'oracle maintenant ?

LUCIFER : Je regarde juste la réalité en face.

KAM : La réalité ? Elle craint la réalité…non ?

LUCIFER : Voyons n'exagérons rien. J'ai un plan. Tout va s'arranger.

**Et Lucifer entreprit d'exposer son remarquable plan au Roi Petit Kam Premier.**

LUCIFER : Alors, votre avis Sire ?

KAM : Euh….

LUCIFER : C'est ce qui se fait de mieux sur le marché de la dictature.

KAM : Oui…certainement….mais….

LUCIFER : Je sais, il y a quelques difficultés. On manque de moyens, d'esclaves et de matière première mais….

KAM : Non. Merci.

LUCIFER : HEIN ?

KAM : Je ne suis pas convaincu. On s'en fout….laisse tomber.

**Et Petit Kam partit loin de Lucifer avant que ce dernier ne revienne à l'abordage.**

**Soupir Luciférique.**

MICKA : Raté !

ROCHEL : Je crois que tu l'as noyé sous les détails.

LUCIFER : Mon exposé était parfait.

MICKA : Oui, mais trop parfait…comme toi.

LUCIFER : Et ben tant pis !

**Abandon de Lucifer. Remontée en flèche d'espoir de domination Rocheliennes.**

ROCHEL : Youpi ! Maintenant, tous les espoirs me sont permis.

CESAR : Hum…Hum…

YCLIPT : Hum…Hum….

FUMA : Hum…Hum….

JEZ : Hum…Hum….

MURAKI : Hummmmm…….

ROCHEL : Ok…Presque tous les espoirs…Sniff….

**Laissons là ce cher Rochel et tous ces hommes avides de pouvoir et suivons les filles dans les mystères de cette jungle.**

AKITO : C'est malin, vous avez grillé ma couverture.

LUCRECE : C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais une femme. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

AKITO : Pour imposer plus facilement le nom des Soma et pour garder mon emprise sur certains de mes maudits.

HOKUTO : Je peux comprendre mais une femme peut très bien réussir à l'égale d'un homme. Ma grand-mère en est la preuve.

KANOË : Moi aussi, j'en suis la preuve !

**Regards sceptiques des filles pour une ex secrétaire aujourd'hui martyrisé par ses dragons.**

LUCRECE : Et comment êtes vous venus jusqu'ici ? Nous, on s'est écrasés avec notre avion et depuis on attend les secours.

KOT : Et ben….

HOKUTO : Chut ! C'est un secret.

MARY : En tout cas, moi, je suis contente que vous soyez là. Je commençais à m'ennuyer !

KOT : Merci. T'es adorable.

HOKUTO : Bon, on s'installe là ?

LUCRECE : Oui.

**Et toutes ces jolies jeunes filles prirent place dans une petite clairière pour se mettre à l'œuvre.**

**Lucrèce entreprit de démêler les longs cheveux de Maryweather et elle l'a coiffa comme elle. Ce qui fit qu'on aurait dit deux sœurs jumelles aux longs cheveux blonds.**

MARY : Merci. J'adore cette coiffure. J'espère que grand frère l'aimera aussi.

AKITO : Parle pas de ce type. Il me donne la chair de poule.

MARY : HI HI HI, grand frère fait souvent cet effet, mais il est très gentil et très courageux.

LUCRECE : Le mien aussi est gentil mais il a ses démons…au propre comme au figuré !

KANOE : N'empêche qu'on est coincé ici. Et que tu vas finir par accoucher sur cette île.

LUCRECE : Pitié, pas ça !

KANOE : Et il y aucun mec avec qui passait du bon temps.

HOKUTO : Tu ne serais pas un peu difficile ? Il y a que des canons !

**Et sur cette conclusion typiquement féminine, se produit un truc étrange. Un vent venu de nulle part se lève.**

**Regards surpris puis vaguement inquiets puis affolés des filles quand des murmures brisent le soudain silence.**

**Bref ce fut la grosse panique et la fuite des dames vers le campement où elles débarquèrent en hurlant.**

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ????**

**Merci pour vos reviews. Ce chapitre est un peu court mais le prochain est déjà prêt et il est bien plus long. Biz. Maveck.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoï**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 14 : Et si le pire restait à venir !**

**De nouveau sur notre île où on en était tous restés au retour catastrophé des femmes qui pour une raison X avaient fui la jungle.**

**Ces charmantes dames avaient envahis le campement telle une marée d'hurlements et dans un indescriptible mélange de corps pas finis de pouponner pour plus d'une.**

**Ainsi Kotori atterri dans les bras de Fuma qui un peu surpris, retrouva ses réflexes de grand frère pour serrer sa sœur contre lui.**

**Kamui eut un sourire un peu triste devant cette scène toute mimi.**

**Lucrèce se réfugia derrière César qui était en pleine discussion avec Rochel à propos du bien fondé de l'existence de Dieu parmi eux.**

**Le séduisant démon religieux n'apprécia pas trop le manque de tenue de Lucrèce mais dans la panique, il omit de lui faire part de sa désapprobation.**

**Quand à Cain, il récupéra sa sœur en se jurant que plus jamais il ne l'a laisserait partir dans la jungle. Et il prit Riff, son majordome à témoin de sa résolution.**

**Kanoë elle resta seule à se consoler car après avoir tenter de trouver refuge dans les bras de Lucifer, elle préféra s'en éloigner. Cause regard Hivernal Luciférien.**

**Et Hokuto ? Ben Hokuto trébucha sur un pied qui traîner par là et elle eu la joie de choir dans les bras de Kakyo après un vol plané. **

**Elle poussa un cri de bonheur tandis que Kakyo n'osait croire à ce miracle.**

**Et oui car personne n'avait cru bon de réveiller le beau yumeni pour lui annoncer l'arrivée de son Hokuto. **

**Laissons Hokuto et Kakyo avec un peu d'intimité. Passons aux explications.**

KAZUKI : Que s'était-il passé ?

MARY : Moi, j'ai eu très peur et j'ai courue !

KANOË : Moi aussi….c'était terrible !

SUB : Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

KOT : On sait pas mais on a entendu des murmures.

**Un silence angoissé plana durant un instant à l'évocation d'un éventuel phénomène paranormal.**

TOYA : Vous êtes sures ?

LUCRECE : Tu nous prends pour des folles ?

TOYA : Non mais le vent peut faire cet effet là.

MARY : Oui, il y avait du vent.

KOT : Et aussi les murmures.

SUB : Ok…et ben ça craint.

SEI : Peut-être l'île est hantée. T'imagines mon amour, il va falloir que t'exorcises une île.

SUB : Ton amour imagine surtout qui il va sacrifier pour exorciser cet endroit !!!

SEI : Ah !!! Cruel objet de mes désirs !!!

FUMA : Laisse tomber, tu perds ton temps.

SEI : ….Tu crois ?

FUMA : Oui, ton unique alliée est bien trop occupée avec mon yumeni.

**Soupir Sakurazukien devant baiser hollywoodien Hoku/Kak.**

SEI : Je vois ….. Mais et ce pied, il est à qui ?

**Tout le monde posa un regard paniqué sur le pied qui avait permis les heureuses retrouvailles des deux amoureux et qui maintenant laisser planer une interrogation quand à sa provenance en ces lieux.**

KAM : On dirait que c'est un reste…non ?

AKABANE : Je n'aurais pas mieux dis.

SUB : Seï, ramasse ce truc.

SEI : Pourquoi moi ?

SUB : Devine !

SEI : Bien, si c'est comme ça que tu le prends.

**Et notre sexy Sakurazukamori saisi le pied. Il tira et tous eurent la surprise de voir le reste d'un corps apparaître suivi de deux exclamations de colère ainsi que de deux têtes dont certains se seraient bien passés sur cette île.**

MURA : Putain !!! Notre cadavre !!!

JEZ : Ces cons vont faire foirer notre expérience !

KAM : Quelle horreur !

HISOKA : Ce crétin de vampire a remis ça….

CAIN : Et cet andouille de médecin morbide aussi.

SUB : Mais….et le corps ? D'où il sort ?

RAINEF : On dirait le pilote de l'avion.

KYO : C'est vraiment répugnant !

SHIGURE : Minou a raison. Un peu de ménage s'impose.

KYO : M'appelles pas comme ça !!!!

SUB : Bien. Vous deux, les fossoyeurs du dimanche, vous allez enterrer ce corps…non, plutôt le brûler. Et qui se propose pour les surveiller ?

CAIN : Moi ainsi que Riff.

RIFF : A vos ordres, my lord.

HISOKA : Je viens aussi. Je n'ai pas confiance en monsieur le vampire.

TSUZUKI : Je t'accompagne.

**Et donc ainsi se termina la fin de carrière du pilote de l'avion. Mais il restait quand même une urgence.**

KANOË : Dites…quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse d'aller récupérer nos affaires ?

FUMA : Je m'en charge.

**Effet de surprise Fumaïque. **

**Et sexy Fuma s'en fut dans la jungle.**

KAM : ça alors….il est bien serviable.

KAZUKI : Le miracle continue….

SUB : Ou alors, il joue encore au lèche bottes !

KYO : Au moins, pendant ce temps, on ne l'a pas dans nos pattes.

TOYA : Bon, il faudrait soigner les filles. Elles sont couvertes d'égratignures.

AKABANE : Je m'en charge.

SEI : Je t'aide.

SUB : Pas question ! Toi, tu n'es pas médecin. Tu restes ici….c'est compris ?!

SEI : Oh Sumeragi de mon cœur, aurais tu peur que je te sois infidèle ?

**Soupir Subarique. Délire Sakurazukien.**

SUB : Rends toi donc utile. Va être infidèle en cueillant des régimes de bananes pour le repas.

SEI : Bananes…Bananes…Je crois que je vais faire une giga allergie à ces fruits.

YUKI : Parce que tu crois que t'es le seul ?

RAINEF : Et si on tentait sérieusement une expédition pour trouver des fruits…

KYO : Pas intéressé…

YUKI : Non merci…

KAM : Sûr…on sait déjà qui va s'y coller.

KOT : Moi, ça me dis bien d'aller chercher des fruits.

KAM : Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

KOT : Mais tu seras là pour me protéger, non ?

KAM : Oui…mais…

KOT : Youpi. Allons-y.

**Et voici Kotori et mimi Kam en route pour la forêt.**

YCLIPT : Aucune autorité !

MICKAËL : C'est un gentil toutou à sa chérie.

KAZUKI : Vous êtes stupides ! Lui, au moins il est courageux.

**Ainsi pris fin cette petite discussion.**

**Dans la jungle, Fuma avait retrouvé sans trop de problèmes les lieux du crime. Il était en train de ramasser machinalement les affaires des filles quand un bruit attira son attention.**

**Fin du mode Grand frère. Passage en mode Dragon. Trop pratique les options Fumaïques !**

**Donc, en version prédateur, Fuma se mit en chasse et débusqua sa proie en deux secondes. Et oui, on est doué ou on ne l'est pas !**

FUMA : KAMUI !!!

KAM : AAAAhhhh !!!!

FUMA : Chut ! T'es pas malade d'hurler comme ça ?

KAM : Ben ….euh…tu m'as fais peur.

FUMA : Et t'es seul ?

KAM : Non…enfin j'étais avec Kotori mais je l'ai perdu.

FUMA : La bonne blague ! Moi, je l'ai décapité et maintenant qu'elle a réussi à revenir, toi, tu la paumes.

KAM : C'est pas drôle !

FUMA : Bon, oublie ma soeurette et amène toi.

**Et Fuma attrapa Petit Kam par la main. Tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la jungle.**

**Entre Temps, à la clinique du palmier.**

AKABANE : Voilà très chère, vous êtes à nouveau nickel chrome.

KANOË : Trop aimable.

AKABANE : Patiente suivante !

KAZUKI : C'est fini pour toi Docteur Jackal ! Tes patientes ont été soignées.

AKABANE : Misère….Je crois que l'ennui revient.

NATAKU : Contre l'ennui, il y a la célèbre cueillette de bananes !

YUKI : Kamui et Kotori s'en chargent.

RAINEF : On pourrait les aider…non ?

**Intervention de l'horrible grognement inconnu du coin.**

YUKI : Tu veux toujours aller aider pour la Banane Party ?

RAINEF : Euh….Mais qu'est ce que ça peut-être ?

YCLIPT : Aucune idée, Sire.

YUKI : N'empêche que cette île craint et qu'il va bien falloir percer ce mystère avant que tout ça se termine mal.

KYO : Compte pas sur moi sale rat ! Et t'avises pas de soulever cette idée car c'est encore nous qu'on va envoyer en première ligne.

YUKI : Pas si on trouve un moyen de manipuler les gros nazes qui vivent avec nous.

NATAKU : Mais….Vous n'avez pas honte ! Ce n'est pas bien du tout de faire des choses comme ça !!!!

KYO : C'est toi qui oses dire ça ?

YUKI : Je te rappelles que t'es aussi un méchant !

NATAKU : Oui mais pas vous donc vous devez toujours rester gentil.

**Sous cette superbe déclaration de haute logique, le Rat, le Chat, sa Majesté démoniaque Rainef et son pote Clipt restèrent con l'espace d'un instant.**

**Puis vint le temps de la riposte.**

KYO : Mais enfin !!!! C'est qui l'imbécile qui a dit qu'on devait être gentil au point de toujours se faire avoir ?

NATAKU : C'est comme ça !

**Et Nataku planta là ces pauvres ignorants qui ne connaissaient même pas la loi la plus élémentaire que tout bon méchant se doit d'infliger à tout gentil qui à le malheur de croiser son chemin.**

**Retournons auprès de notre petit Kam et de Fuma.**

KAM : Euh….Tu cherches quoi là au juste ?

FUMA : ça te regarde pas ! J'ai pas envie que t'ailles cafter à Subaru.

KAM : Sympa…je te rappelles quand même que je sais garder un secret.

FUMA : Si tu le dis….

KAM : Parfaitement ! Je ne t'ai jamais vendu pour le téléviseur que t'as foutu par terre.

FUMA : Normal ! Ainsi je n'ai pas eu à expliquer que c'est toi qui avais poussé Kotori sur la télé.

KAM : J'ai trébuché. C'était un accident.

FUMA : Et toutes les fois où je vous ai tiré d'affaire, hein ?

KAM : T'es déloyal !

FUMA : Ecoute, si t'es pas heureux, t'as qu'à rentrer au campement !

KAM : …..

**Et Fuma fila les affaires des filles à petit Kam. Puis il disparu entre deux bananiers.**

**Ainsi resta Kamui, seul, au milieu de la jungle, avec pour seules armes un rouge à lèvres, du fond de teint, une brosse à cheveux, une crème hydratante et quelques menus ustensiles.**

**Et maintenant ? Que va faire Kamui ? Pourras-t-il se défendre avec toutes ces outils typiquement féminin ou va-t-il se transformer en fille ?**

**Et Fuma ? Va-t-il trouver ce qu'il ignore lui-même chercher ?**

**Rien n'est moins sûr !**

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ??? N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou pas.**

**La suite arrive bientôt. Biz. Maveck.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoi.**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck.**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invités pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme …. Euh finalement, je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer : _Ils appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un…..Sniff…..**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…..Merci.**

**Chapitre 15 : Qui cherche trouve !**

**Donc il y a un Kamui, seul dans la jungle. Il y a un Fuma qui fouine entre une multitude d'arbres exotiques. Et il y a …..**

HOKUTO : Comment ça ??? Kotori et Kamui ont disparus ?????

RAINEF : Ils sont partis chercher des fruits et depuis plus de nouvelles !

HOKUTO : Ils sont partis seuls ? AH Ah Ah, les petits cachottiers ! Kotori a mis le grappin sur Kamui.

RAINEF : Hein ?

HOKUTO : T'inquiètes Blondinet.

SEI : Tout le monde a la bouffe !

**Et Hokuto se casse laissant là un pauvre petit Rainef qui commence à se demander si finalement cette fille n'est pas du côté des méchants.**

AKITO : Quoi ? Encore des B…..

SEI : Ah pitié, ne prononce plus ce mot.

SUB : BANANES !!!!!

SEI : Tu l'aurais pas fais exprès toi par hasard.

SUB : Moi ? Voyons que vas-tu chercher là mon cher babouin.

**Moue quasi innocente Subarique. Babouin Sakurazukien commençant à voir rouge.**

HOKUTO : Stop ! Subaru, tu n'as pas honte de traiter ainsi ton mec ?

SUB : Hokuto, je ne suis pas avec Seïshiro. Je…

HOKUTO : Quoi ????

SEI : Oh mais si tu es avec moi !

SUB : Je suis marié.

**Là seul le silence répond à cette déclaration choc du Sumeragi. Crise d'apoplexie Hokutienne. Sauvetage Akabatien. Interrogation Sakurazukienne. Et…**

CESAR : Putain ! On ne peut pas manger en paix pour une fois.

MARY : Dites, mon grand frère et les autres ne sont pas revenus et je n'ai pas vu de fumée. C'est normal ?

RAINEF : Et Kotori qui a disparu avec Kamui ?

KANOË : Et Fuma ? Il n'a pas ramené nos affaires.

KAZUKI : Ok, on devrait faire quelque chose.

MICKA : Moi, j'obéis qu'à mon Roi. Et il n'est pas là donc …..

KYO : Lâche ! Et petit et moche et…..

MICKA : SALETE DE CHAT DE GOUTIERE !!!! Je vais te cramer tes puces !

**Et vlan !!!! Gifle Subarique sur Mimi Surexcité.**

SUB : C'est moins bien qu'avec ma poêle….

MICKA : Brute !

SUB : Rassied toi et finis de manger.

MICKA : Ouais mais il perd rien pour attendre le minou.

HOKUTO : SUBARU !!!J'exige une explication !

SEI : Moi, je me contenterais de la vérité.

SUB : Et moi, j'aimerais finir de manger ma banane en paix.

HOKUTO : Comment peux tu penser à manger alors que j'ai failli mourir à l'instant ?

SEI : A mon avis, il a menti. Je suis tout le temps resté collé à ses basques. Je l'aurais su si il s'était marié.

HOKUTO : Tu parles ! C'est toi qui devrais m'annoncer ton mariage avec lui. A croire que je suis morte pour rien.

SEI : Dis pas ça Hokuto…moi qui est prit tant de plaisir à te rendre ce service.

**Et jetage de peau de banane sur face Sakurienne.**

SEI : Merci bien…

SUB : Pardon, j'avais cru voir une poubelle.

HOKUTO : En tout cas, mon frère adoré a bien changé….

SUB : Normal, les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus m'ont trahis !

SEI : Tout de suite, les grands mots….

HOKUTO : Dis donc toi, petit pleurnichard, j'ai quand même donné ma vie pour que tu deviennes un homme.

SUB : Et bien, admire le résultat. On part à la recherche de Kamui et Kotori. Mais il faut aussi aller voir où sont passés les autres et accessoirement, si on a le temps, on verra pour Fuma.

RAINEF : Chouette, enfin on fait quelque chose.

SUB : Oui. Kazuki, Akabane et Kyo vous allez voir ce qui se passe avec Cain et les autres. Rainef, Yclipt, et Lucifer viennent avec moi à la recherche de Kamui.

NATAKU : Et Fuma ?

SUB : T'as qu'à y aller avec Yuto et Seï.

SEI : Ah non. Moi, je viens avec toi.

HOKUTO : Et nous ?

SUB : Vous restez ici et vous préparez tout pour ce soir. Bouffe, couchage et ce que vous jugez bon de faire.

HOKUTO : Bref, les femmes restent au foyer.

**Hélas personne ne répondit à Hokuto car les trois équipes de sauvetage venaient de quitter le campement.**

CESAR : Ce Sumeragi…me considère t-il comme une femme ?

ROCHEL : Plutôt comme un être indigne de confiance….

CESAR : Oui, ainsi que toi.

MICKA : Qui pourrait lui donner tort ?

HOKUTO : Vous ! Par exemple.

**Et Notre Hokuto se chargea de mener tout son petit monde à la baguette. Comme ils ignoraient réellement de quoi elle était capable, il y eu beaucoup de changement au campement.**

**Changeons d'endroit et rejoignons le doc fou, le vampire à l'œil de verre, les deux séduisants Shinigamis, le beau Comte et son majordome.**

TSUZUKI : Quand même, comment peut-on être aussi répugnant ?

MURA : Ecoute mon mignon, tous les cadavres ne se portent pas aussi bien que toi. Lui, il a un peu souffert.

JEZ : Et vous nous avez empêché de lui rendre son aspect humain.

CAIN : A quoi il t'aurait servir ici sur cette île déserte ?

JEZ : A obtenir tes beaux yeux.

HISOKA : Ces deux là se sont vraiment bien trouvés. Tous les défauts du monde et aucune qualité.

MURA : Et que fais-tu de mon cœur brûlant d'amour pour Tsuzuki ?

JEZ : Et de mon refus à faire du mal aux animaux ?

CAIN : Vos excuses de psychopathes n'intéressent personne.

MURA : Bon et on fait quoi du corps ?

TSUZUKI : On le pose ici sur le sable, et on le brûle.

RIFF : Il faudrait du bois et de quoi allumer le feu, non ?

HISOKA : On aurait du emmener Mickaël.

RIFF : Je peux aller le chercher.

CAIN : Non, je préfère que tu restes avec nous. Jézabel a qu'à s'essayer au ramassage du bois.

HISOKA : Voilà qui promet d'être drôle.

MURA : Oui, mais comment allez vous faire pour nous convaincre ?

**Et Muraki ainsi que Jézabel toisèrent d'un air supérieur nos quatre gentils qui se dirent que en effet, ils avaient comme un problème.**

**Dans la jungle, Fuma, bien content d'être débarrassé de Kamui continuait sa petite investigation.**

**Notre sexy et ténébreux dragon de la terre sentait comme un truc qui clochait dans l'air. D'abord, il y avait ces étranges cris, puis l'ours polaire que Mickaël avait ramené et le fait que les secours n'avaient toujours pas pointé le bout de leur nez.**

**Bref, tout cela était incohérent et mystérieux. Et Fuma détestait ça. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se prit les pieds dans un câble.**

**Chute Fumaïque dans l'herbe.**

FUMA : Et merde. Encore heureux que Kam ne m'ai pas vu. Mais voilà qui confirme mes soupçons.

**Et Super Fuma se releva. Mode chien de chasse ou dragon de chasse, au choix. Et Fuma parti sur la piste du câble.**

**Guère plus loin de là, Kamui contemplait d'un air indécis les affaires des filles. Son dilemme était le suivant. Devait il ramener ce bordel au campement ? Ou chercher Kotori ? Ou suivre Fuma à son insu ?**

**Le choix était évident mais Kamui n'aimait pas trop l'idée de laisser Fuma en liberté.**

**Il se résigna pourtant et partit tenter de retrouver Kotori.**

**Subaru marchait d'un bon pas suivi par un Rainef bien content, par un Yclipt un peu songeur sur la tournure des événements et par un Lucifer trop docile pour être totalement honnête.**

SEI : Et moi alors ? On m'oublie ?

SUB : On essaie. Mais on a du mal.

**Gros, très gros soupir Subarique.**

SEI : Fais ton malin. Mais sans moi, tu serais bien dans la merde.

SUB : Sans toi, je serais libre.

SEI : Parlons plutôt de ta femme.

SUB : Qui a dit que c'était une femme ?

SEI : QUOI ????

RAINEF : Comprends pas tout ….

YCLIPT : Sire, si ce n'est pas une femme, il reste plus qu'un homme.

RAINEF : Un Homme ????

LUCIFER : Quelle naïveté !

YCLIPT : Sire Rainef n'est pas très au courant de ce genre de choses.

SEI : Qui est ce misérable que je lui fasse la peau ?

**Soudain changement d'attitude Subarique. Imaginez notre séduisant Sumeragi qui se blottirait dans les bras d'un Sakurazukamori très prit au dépourvu par l'événement.**

SUB : Vrai, tu le tueras ?

SEI : Euh….je rêve ou quoi ?

SUB : J'ai dis que j'étais marié mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux de mon mari.

SEI : Quoi ??? Tu as étais forcé ?

SUB : OUI. Je t'en prie, délivre moi et….peut-être pourrais je reconsidérais notre relation ?

SEI : Ok, je veux bien te débarrasser de ce type mais c'est pas Fuma ou un dragon ?

SUB : Ah…parce que si c'était le cas, tu me laisserais entre ses pattes ?

SEI : Je n'ai pas dit ça mais ça pourrait être délicat.

SUB : T'inquiètes, ce n'est pas un de tes potes.

SEI : Bon. Alors il n'y a pas de problème.

SUB : Jures sur ta vie que tu le feras !

SEI : Je jure !

SUB : Bien, vous êtes témoins ?

RAINEF : Oui, c'est si beau l'amour !

YCLIPT : Témoin…. mais de quoi ? Je crains que le pire reste à venir….

LUCIFER : Ce Sumeragi est bien surprenant.

SUB : Mon époux, c'est LE CERISIER !!! Et t'as promis de le tuer ! J'avoue que je ne sais comment te remercier.

SEI : ……

SUB : Bon, t'as du boulot. Nous aussi.

**Et Subaru reparti sur les traces de Kamui et Kotori suivi par un Rainef pas très convaincu des pouvoirs de l'amour, par un Yclipt convaincu que Seï était vraiment bête car le piège était énorme et par un Lucifer à peine distrait par ce petit drame.**

**Seï resta donc seul avec son gros problème de promesse. Et dieu sait si pour un dragon, une promesse, c'est sacrée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment c'était terminé cette histoire de promesse entre Kamui et Fuma.**

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ????**

**Merci à Maeve, à Steph, à Shinji, à Subaru Dmon, à Sia et à Kalysé pour vos précédentes reviews.**

**STEPH : Pas de panique, je ne compte pas laisser le beau Kazuki seul. Il y aura bientôt de nouveaux personnages. Et puis oui, Kam et Fuma vont bien finir par se rapprocher, faut juste être patient.**

**MAEVE : Merci de continuer à me lire. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**SHINJI : Merci pour tes reviews. Subaru a perdu momentanément sa poêle, mais comme tu peux le constater, rien ne l'arrête.**

**SUBARU Dmon : Merci, ta review m'a fait rire. Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore eu le temps de lire tes fics. Mais dès que c'est fait, je te mettrais des reviews à mon tour. **

**SIA : Merci pour ton encouragement. N'hésite pas à me dire si tu aimes toujours autant.**

**KALYSE : Merci. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Toi aussi, n'hésites pas à me faire part de ton avis.**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.**

**La suite arrive bientôt. Biz. Maveck**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Titre :_ LOST, les bannis.**

**_Genre :_ Humour, parodie, yaoi.**

**_Auteur :_ Maveck.**

**_Résumé :_ Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invités pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

**_Base :_ X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme …. Euh finalement, je vous les laisse découvrir.**

**_Disclaimer : _Ils appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un…..Sniff…..**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…..Merci.**

**Désolé pour l'attente. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 16 : De nouveaux mystères !**

**Sur notre île déserte, là où un avion rempli de dangereux psychopathes et de sexy innocents s'est scratché, la situation se dégrade lentement.**

**Dans la jungle, terrible jungle, il y a un Fuma qui vient de se bouffer le gazon à cause d'un câble.**

**Un peu rancunier, notre beau dragon vient de souhaiter pirater le câble jusqu'à sa source, d'être le virus de ce réseau et de faire le bug de l'île. **

**Et puis, il y a Miss Kotori qui s'est perdue. Normal, elle ne connaît pas le coin !**

**Alors, il y a gentil Kam qui la cherche. Même si pendant un instant, il a hésité entre Kotori et Fuma. Ce n'est pas bien ça, Kam !**

**Quand aux autres, ils sont très enclins à suivre la mode : ils cherchent !**

**Tout d'abord, Subaru piste Kamui. Mais attention, il n'est pas seul. Il a pris ses précautions et des renforts. Car on ne sait jamais, le coin n'a pas l'air si paradisiaque.**

**On a aussi ceux qui cherchent Fuma. Puis ceux qui attendent ceux qui cherchent.**

**Et ceux qui vont sur la plage chercher ceux qui n'en sont pas revenus.**

**Bref, est-ce que tout le monde arrive à suivre ?**

**Mais surtout n'oublions pas Seïshiro Sakurazukamori. Car lui, il a un gros souci. Il a promis à Subaru de tuer le Cerisier. Et une promesse de dragon, c'est sacré.**

**Alors, Seï , qui a été démis de l'équipe de recherche de son Subby chou, erre dans la jungle, l'esprit encombré par cet impossible problème.**

**Et lui, le pauvre, personne le cherche.**

**Et pour finir, il y a la plage. Son sable fins, ses vagues bleutées, ses palmiers verts et ses occupants qui ont un petit souci de dialogue.**

**Car rappelez vous…**

**Le ténébreux Comte Cain, son loyal majordome Riff, les deux docteurs fous Jézabel et Muraki, le très sexy Tsuzuki et le mignon Hisoka ainsi que le cadavre sont dans une impasse.**

**Personne ne veut aller chercher du bois pour brûler le corps du défunt pilote.**

CAIN : Il est hors de question qu'on cède. Vous devez brûler ce corps !

HISOKA : Et avant la nuit !

MURA : Non, pas envie…

JEZ : Non, l'odeur de la fumée va réveiller de trop mauvais souvenirs…hein Cain ? Hein Riff ?

**Brise glaciale Londonienne importée par Hargreaves Airlines. Jezsmile trop mimi pour être top net !**

CAIN : Les menacer ne sert à rien….tuons les et brûlons nous-mêmes les cadavres.

HISOKA : ….Sérieux ?!...

TSUZUKI : Voilà qui paraît un peu extrême…non ?

JEZ : Oh ! Notre séduisant Comte perd patience.

MURA : Je vois…c'est assez inattendu mais il a peut-être un bon fond ce petit aristo.

RIFF : Euh…My Lord, ils sont déjà morts.

CAIN : Oui, je sais. Ils sont morts eux aussi….

JEZ : Et oui !!!! Ce qui rend tes menaces vaines mon cher frère.

MURA : Les pauvres. Ils sont totalement incapables de gérer cette situation.

**Montée en flèche dans le rouge pour les gentils. Jouissance pour les méchants. Impasse du siècle pour tous !**

**Et c'est dans ce décor figé par la volonté des hommes que débarque l'équipe de secours monté par Subaru.**

AKABANE : Mes chers, oserais-je demander si tout se passe comme prévu ?

**Pas de réponses.**

AKABANE : Charmant…

KYO : Tu trouves ? Moi, ils m'ont l'air grave constipés. Certainement l'abus de bananes.

KAZUKI : La veillée mortuaire de feu notre pilote n'a pas commencé ?

TSUZUKI : En effet, nous avons quelques soucis.

KYO : Ah bon…lesquels ?

JEZ : Le rapport social du dominé/dominant connaît des perturbations dû à des névroses totalement indépendantes de notre bonne volonté.

CAIN : Ben voyons. Et qui sont les dominés ?

MURA : Hum…devine.

**Grosse tempête Aristocratienne dans œil flamboyant Hargreavien.**

**Ciel qui s'assombrit, lentement.**

KYO : Et les mecs, la nuit tombe. Faudrait penser à résoudre cette magouille au plus vite.

HISOKA : Bien sûr, mais il nous faut du bois pour brûler le corps.

AKABANE : Certes très cher mais où est-il justement votre feu de joie ?

TSUZUKI : Faut savoir que certaines personnes responsables à l'origine de notre présence sur cette plage et dont je me refuse à nommer les noms, n'ont pas eu l'obligeance de bien vouloir assumer cette tâche.

MURA : Cher Tsuzuki, votre silence vous honore.

HISOKA : Toi, la ferme.

KAZUKI : Bien. Je propose qu'on aille tous chercher un peu de bois afin de terminer cette mission au plus vite.

KYO : Mission ?

KAZUKI : Pardon, déformation professionnelle.

HISOKA : Hum…

JEZ : Voilà une proposition fort honnête.

MURA : Evidement, vu sous cet angle.

RIFF : Bonne idée, non, my lord ?

CAIN : Disons que c'est peut-être envisageable.

TSUZUKI : Alors, au boulot.

AKABANE : Laissons nous le cadavre sans surveillance ?

KAZUKI : Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas lui qui va se tirer pour échapper à la corvée du soir.

AKABANE : Très cher, votre optimisme me plait. Et puis cela risque de devenir amusant.

**Et tout le monde se dispersa pour ramener au moins une branche, enfin faut espérer.**

**Pendant ce temps, dans la vaste jungle, Fuma avance avec son câble à la main. Et ça fait un moment que ça dure mais il ne renonce pas. C'est très tenace un dragon de la terre.**

**Un peu plus loin, Petit Kam s'approche doucement, très doucement d'un monticule d'herbes épaisses. Car il a entendu un bruit. Peut-être Kotori ? Mais au cas où, mieux vaut être prudent.**

**Il écarte un rideau de plantes vertes et tombe sur……**

…**..une très belle femme qui boit tranquillement son saké, assise sur un rocher.**

**Stupéfaction Kamique. **

KAM : Euh…Pardon, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds ?

FEMME MYSTERE : Bonjour jeune homme. Approche et regarde.

**Hésitation Kamienne.**

KAM : Euh oui.

**Kamui traverse les vapeurs d'alcool et il regarde dans la direction indiquée.**

**De Kotori…Point ! Mais il y a un Fuma qui marche avec un câble à la main.**

**Il passe devant des palmiers, contourne un bananier, descend entre des hautes herbes, traverse un terrain dégagé puis il passe devant des palmiers, contourne un bananier…..**

KAM : Mais…il tourne en rond !

FEMME MYSTERE : Bien vu. Et ça dure depuis déjà un certain temps. Pour un peu, il me donnerait le vertige plus sûrement que mon saké.

KAM : Et vous êtes qui ?

FEMME MYSTERE : Aucune importance.

KAM : Mais ???

**La femme mystère se lève et avec un sourire, elle s'éloigne, son saké à la main.**

**Quand notre petit Kam réalise, elle a déjà disparue.**

**Alors Kam décide d'aller rejoindre Fuma.**

**Stoppage Kamique devant un Fuma fumaïquement surpris.**

FUMA : Encore toi ?

KAM : Désolé mais tu tournes en rond avec ton câble.

FUMA : Cesse de dire des âneries.

**Et notre tenace dragon de la terre reprend sa route mais quelques instants plus tard, il recroise Kamui.**

**Intense réflexion Fumaïque, le câble à la main. On évite de justesse le court jus et la disjonction car illumination Fumaïque devant l'évidente conclusion.**

FUMA : Putain, je tourne en rond. Trop bizarre. Rentrons, cette embrouille me gonfle.

KAM : Et Kotori ?

FUMA : C'est vrai que t'as paumé ma sœur…écoute, on la retrouve et vite car il commence à faire sombre.

**Et le câble qui tourne en rond resta seul avec son mystère. Fuma et Kamui venaient de quitter les lieux.**

**Guère plus loin, Yuto et Nataku se promenaient tranquillement dans la jungle.**

**Certes, ils étaient à la recherche leur chef mais pas affolés du tout par la nuit qui tombait.**

YUTO : Quel endroit tranquille.

NATAKU : Hum…c'est un peu effrayant.

YUTO : Quoi ?

NATAKU : Ben…ce silence. Il me fout la chair de poule.

YUTO : Pas de panique ! Nous sommes capables d'affronter n'importe quel adversaire.

**C'est alors qu'un bruit de bourdonnement apparaît. Nataku et Yuto commencent à se poser des questions. Un étrange nuage noir fort menaçant arriva sur nos deux dragons.**

**Fuite Natakutienne et Yutoïque.**

**Et tous deux passèrent devant un Fuma et un petit Kam.**

**Mais personne n'eut le temps d'arrêter qui que ce soit. **

**C'est rapide un dragon.**

KAM : Ceux là, ce sont les tiens !

FUMA : Hélas oui. Que veux-tu Kamui, on ne choisit pas toujours ces relations de travail.

KAM : Juste une question…Pourquoi ils couraient ?

FUMA : Aucune idée.

**Et Fuma coupa court à cette discussion. Résigné, Kamui le suivit dans la pénombre de la nuit.**

**Subaru, Yclipt, Rainef et Lucifer continuaient eux aussi leur progression dans la jungle.**

LUCIFER : Il fait nuit.

YCLIPT : On devrait arrêter les recherches et rentrer au campement.

SUBARU : Pas question. Il faut d'abord retrouver Kamui et Kotori.

LUCIFER : Qui vous dit qu'ils ne sont pas déjà rentrés ?

SUBARU : Mon instinct.

RAINEF : Regardez !

**Et devant nos amis, l'express Yuto/Nataku du soir passa en trombe. Tous se regardèrent surpris puis il y eu un bourdonnement qui enfla avant de se matérialiser devant Subaru et les autres.**

**Un gros nuage noir à l'aspect changeant fonçait sur le chef des Sumeragi et son équipe de secours.**

**L'espace d'un instant, Subaru regretta sa poêle. Puis il lança un sort de protection suivi d'une formule de désenvoûtement.**

**Rainef admira la rapidité et le sang froid de Subaru.**

**Yclipt et Lucifer attendirent, histoire de savoir si l'attaque de Subaru avait fonctionné.**

**Le nuage changea d'aspect et c'est alors qu'apparut…..**

**A suivre….**

**Reviews ??? **

**Alors, à votre avis, en quoi va se transformer le nuage ? Et si quelqu'un a un souhait sur la nature de ce nuage, qu'il n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.**

**La suite arrive bientôt. Biz. Maveck.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Titre :**_** LOST, les bannis.**

_**Genre :**_** Humour, parodie, yaoï**

_**Auteur :**_** Maveck**

_**Résumé :**_** Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

_**Base :**_** X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

_**Disclaimer :**_** Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 17 : Mystères et horreurs !**

**La nuit était tombée. Au campement, un grand feu brûlait. Une odeur de bananes flottait dans l'air nocturne. Et tous attendaient, la faim au ventre, le retour des quelques fous qui n'avaient pas jugés utiles de revenir avant la nuit.**

**Sur la plage, un tas de bois conséquent honorait le travail de nos valeureux bûcherons. L'heure de la crémation avait enfin sonné. **

KYO : Bien, je pense qu'on a assez de bois, non ?

TSUZUKI : En effet.

KAZUKI : Il ne reste plus qu'à brûler le corps.

MURA : Si ce n'est pas malheureux de gâcher toute cette marchandise.

JEZ : J'en pleurerais.

CAIN : Sombres crétins !

HISOKA : On devrait se dépêcher…

KAZUKI : Pas de panique. Tout est prêt. Akabane, peux-tu déposer le corps sur le bûcher ?

AKABANE : Hélas…Voyez vous très cher, cette mission m'honore mais je pense que Ban et Ginji seraient mieux indiqué que moi.

HISOKA : Ban et Ginji ??? C'est qui ceux là ???

KAZUKI : Des amis à moi. Ils étaient dans l'avion eux aussi.

HISOKA : Désolé…je savais pas.

KYO : Et c'est quoi le rapport avec notre cadavre ?

AKABANE : Voyez vous, le corps a disparu, il n'est plus là, d'où mon allusion aux amis de Kazuki qui sont des récupérateurs.

CAIN : Comment ça le corps a disparu ?

RIFF : Le corps aurait été volé ?

MURA : Non, mieux que ça ! Notre expérience a peut-être marché…

JEZ : …Si c'est le cas, quel bonheur !!!

TSUZUKI : Ca craint, on a un cadavre en liberté !

KYO : Et on fait quoi ?

HISOKA : Pas question de partir à la chasse aux cadavres en pleine nuit !

AKABANE : Rentrons, on n'a plus aucunes raisons de rester ici.

CAIN : On devrait vraiment se dépêcher, je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'un cadavre en activité dans le coin.

**Presque tous étaient de l'avis de Cain sauf les deux croques morts aux cheveux d'argent bien sûr.**

**Ils prirent le chemin du campement.**

**Retournement Kyotique cause odeur de charogne.**

**Hurlement Kyotique !!!!**

**Dans la jungle, Kamui et Fuma avançaient au hasard. Ils disposaient d'un éclairage version Fumaïque pour se guider dans l'obscurité. Et ils cherchaient Kotori sans le moindre résultat.**

KAM : Pauvre Kotori. Elle doit être morte de peur.

FUMA : Elle aura toutes les raisons d'avoir peur quand je vais mettre la main sur elle.

KAM : Comment ça ?

FUMA : Je vais lui passer l'envie d'aller se balader dans la jungle.

KAM : C'est bien ce que je dis : Pauvre Kotori !

FUMA : Commence pas à m'énerver !

KAM : Pfeu !

**Absence de réaction Fumatique pour provoc Kamique. Et pour cause, devant nos deux dragons, la sainte vierge venait d'apparaître !**

**Seï regagna le campement, après avoir errer un certain temps, en tirant une tête de six pieds de long. Sa venue en solitaire déclencha les foudres d'Hokuto.**

HOKUTO : Bon sang, t'es tout seul !!! Où est SUBARU ???? Qu'as-tu fais de mon adorable frère ? Monstre, réponds ou je te pourfends avec ça !

**Devant une Hokuto armée d'une hache made in Mickachou, notre pauvre Seï n'en menait pas large.**

**Mais certains appréciaient fortement la scène.**

KANOË : Quel caractère ! Cette petite aurait fait une bonne recrue.

MICKA : Un vrai volcan, je devrais l'épouser….

KAKYO : Si tu ne veux pas faire des cauchemars pour le restant de tes nuits, oublie Hokuto. Elle est avec moi.

MICKA : Tu oses me menacer ?

ROCHEL : Et il a bien raison. Si ton engin n'est pas plus grand que toi….

**Rochel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Yuto et Nataku arrivèrent en hurlant.**

**Montée de panique généralisée. Seï en profita pour s'éloigner d'Hokuto. Lucrèce se réfugia derrière Raphaël avant d'aviser le regard mauvais de César. Katan lâcha le plat de bananes pour voler au secours de Rochel qui espérait qu'un peu d'action mette un terme à la monotonie de la soirée. Le plat de bananes atterri sur Akito. Le chef des Soma se vengea avec un thon qui termina son existence dans la face de Michaël. Ce dernier crut à une attaque de Toya le pêcheur et il fonça sur son ennemi mais il trébucha et se retrouva dans les bras de Kuza sous les éclats de rire de Shiguré, les soupirs de Yuki et les pleurs de Kanoë. Quand à Maryweather, elle se disait que finalement il n'y avait pas que son frère qui avait un comportement étrange.**

**Pendant ce temps, Yuto et Nataku reprenaient leurs souffles, planqués derrière Kakyo.**

**Fuma et Kamui contemplaient, incrédules, leur découverte. Kamui n'en revenait pas. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'un truc pareil se produisait, ou l'art de passer de Kotori à la vierge Marie selon Saint Kamui.**

**Fuma, ignorant les états d'âme de son étoile jumelle, s'approcha de cette statue religieuse avec en lui tout un fourgon de points d'interrogation.**

FUMA : Bizarre….

KAM : Je sais, on est chez des catholiques !

FUMA : Des catholiques au milieu de la jungle ??!

KAM : Et pourquoi pas ?

FUMA : Arrête de délirer !

KAM : Et cette statue ? Que fait-elle ici ?

FUMA : Comment veux-tu que je le sache !

**Kamui le rejoignit.**

**La vierge se mit à briller.**

**Lumière blanche. Aveuglement Fumaïque et Kamique. Voix d'outre tombe.**

VOIX D'OUTRE TOMBE : KAMUI….Mon divin fils…..

**Et notre sexy Kam se sentit tirer en avant par une force mystérieuse.**

**Hurlement Kamique. Colère Fumaïque. Big Bang de l'île.**

**Subaru sursauta quand la déflagration retentit. Il perdit sa concentration. Le nuage reprit le dessus et disparut avant que Subaru ne réagisse.**

SUBARU : Zut !

RAINEF : Quelle explosion ! Que s'était-il passé ?

YCLIPT : Et qui a bien pu faire ça ?

LUCIFER : Je dirais bien Mika mais les gros boums ce n'est pas son truc.

SUBARU : C'était l'aura de Fuma.

YCLIPT : Il a de drôles d'occupations nocturnes.

SUBARU : Je me demande comment va Kamui …

LUCIFER : Je vais aller voir se qui s'est passé.

**Envolée Luciférienne dans les ténèbres de la nuit.**

RAINEF : On fait quoi ?

SUBARU : On rentre. Ne serais-ce que pour manger un morceau et prendre un peu de repos …

**Sur la plage, tout le monde s'était retourné quand Kyo avait hurlé.**

**Et il y avait de quoi.**

**Un zombie en décomposition se tenait face à nos amis. Derrière lui, le feu brûlait mais il dégageait des flammes rouges, vertes et bleues. Et au loin, sur l'océan, les feux d'un bateau brillaient sous la voûte étoilée.**

AKABANE : Cet endroit est de plus en plus fascinant.

MURA : Beurk, notre zombie n'est pas très frais.

JEZ : Voilà ce que c'est que d'avoir été dérangé en plein travail.

CAIN : Bandes de malades !!!! Virez ce truc de là !!!

JEZ : Pourquoi ? Il est sympa, non ?

HISOKA : Sympa ???

MURA : Oui…bien brave si tu préfères.

TSUZUKI : N'importe quoi.

AKABANE : Je crois que je comprends. Notre ami le zombie a allumé le feu car il a vu le bateau au loin. Et puis, il est venu nous avertir. Vraiment…quelle délicatesse de sa part.

KYO : J'hallucine.

KAZUKI : Je crois qu'on s'égare un peu…

CAIN : Et moi, je pense que le bateau, en voyant un feu pareil, ne reviendra plus jamais jusqu'ici.

HISOKA : Sûr. Ce feu ferait fuir n'importe qui.

MURA : Vous n'êtes pas très gentil avec notre premier ami.

CAIN : Premier ???

JEZ : Façon de parler !

KAZUKI : Et on fait quoi de votre « ami » ?

MURA : Aucune idée.

JEZ : Débrouillez-vous, il est un peu raté.

KYO : Mon dieu…

**Explosion dans la jungle. Surprise générale. Arrivée de la vierge Marie en pièces détachées sur zombie. Fin du zombie.**

AKABANE : Et ben, je pense que je vais revoir mon opinion sur la religion.

CAIN : Malédiction, même Dieu peut nous entendre sur cette île.

MURA : Quelle conne ! Elle a pété zombie.

KAZUKI : Un peu de respect, impie !

KYO : Yuki ne va jamais vouloir me croire…

TSUZUKI : Tous nos problèmes sont résolus. Et si on retourner au campement.

KAZUKI : Pourquoi pas…mais…d'où est venue la mère de Jésus ?

JEZ : Du ciel, mon enfant. D'ailleurs, Dieu est son âme.

CAIN : Et si le diable pouvait avoir la tienne…

RIFF : My lord…

HISOKA : Je partage l'avis de Cain.

TSUZUKI : Stop ! Allez, on rentre.

**Et ils quittèrent la plage, pour de bon cette fois.**

**Un peu plus loin, au sommet d'un arbre, petit Kam se balançait.**

KAM : Fuma…j'aimerais te remercier pour ton aide.

FUMA : Y a pas à dire, tu es trop sexy quand t'es amoché.

KAM : Merci, trop aimable Monsieur le pervers.

**Et petit Kam poussa un énorme soupir tandis que Fuma admirait les dégâts que son explosion avait commis sur la tenue et le corps de Kamui.**

**Débarquement Luciférique. Grosse honte Kamique. Délire Fumaïque.**

FUMA : Et voilà les renforts.

LUCIFER : Majesté, vous êtes vraiment très attirant et….

KAM : Stop !!! Vous n'êtes que des pervers ! Et qui m'aide à descendre de là ?

FUMA : Mais fallait le dire….

**Bourrasque made in Fuma. Décollage Kamique. Réception Luciférique.**

FUMA : Et voilà le travail. Un vrai boulot d'équipe, non ?

LUCIFER : Hum…

KAM : Euh…tu me lâches ?

LUCIFER : Hélas, oui.

**Lucifer posa Kamui qui poussa un ouf de soulagement, sous le regard égnimatique de Fuma.**

KAM : Et maintenant ?

FUMA : Le jour va bientôt se lever. Faisons une pause puis on coincera cette idiote de Kotori.

LUCIFER : Bonne idée.

KAM : Une pause ??? Ici ??? Avec vous deux ??? Dans cette tenue ???

FUMA : Tu as un problème ?

LUCIFER : Ou une meilleure idée ?

KAM : Euh…au secours…

FUMA : Cette pause s'annonce bien, non ?

LUCIFER : Je le crois en effet.

**Et notre pauvre Kamui dut envisager l'hypothèse qu'il courait maintenant un danger bien plus grand que celui qu'il venait de vivre avec une statue un peu trop maternelle à son goût.**

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ??? **

**Et oui, la femme mystère est bien Yuko…et elle sera bientôt de retour pour aider l'un de nos amis qui a un souci botanique à résoudre.**

**La suite arrive bientôt. Biz. Maveck.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Titre :**_** LOST, les bannis.**

_**Genre :**_** Humour, parodie, yaoi.**

_**Auteur :**_** Maveck.**

_**Résumé :**_** Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invités pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

_**Base :**_** X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme …. Euh finalement, je vous les laisse découvrir.**

_**Disclaimer : **_**Ils appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un…..Sniff…..**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…..Merci.**

**Chapitre 18 : La marmite qui tombe à pic !**

**Une brise matinale chargée d'embruns marins aux saveurs subtiles de l'océan accompagnait le retour de l'aube sur notre charmante île perdue au beau milieu des océans. **

**La population locale se remettait difficilement d'une nuit agitée et riche en événements. **

**Tout le monde ou presque était rassemblé autour du feu. C'était toujours les mêmes qui manquaient à l'appel….**

**Une banane à la main, tous nos amis commentait les faits divers.**

SUB : Il va falloir repartir chercher Kamui et Kotori.

NATAKU : Tu oublies Fuma !

MICKA : Pour ma part, vous pouvez laisser mon frère prendre racine au milieu des bananes.

NATAKU : J'estime que Fuma est prioritaire sur Kamui !

SUB : Et pourquoi ça ? T'avais qu'à le ramener !

YUTO : On a eu un souci…un étrange nuage nous a attaqué.

AKITO : Et nous, on a été attaqué par deux fous qui se croyaient poursuivis par un nuage.

RAINEF : Ils disent vrai. Il y avait un nuage mais Subaru a stoppé son attaque et ….

HOKUTO : Bravo petit frère, ta grande sœur est très fière de toi !

SUB : Merci mais le nuage s'est sauvé quand Fuma a provoqué une explosion.

NATAKU : Il a peut-être réussi à nous débarrasser de Kamui….

SUB : Rêve pas trop !

ROCHEL : Et c'était quoi alors cette explosion ?

AKABANE : Marie …

MARYWEATHER : Mais, j'ai rien fait moi !

RIFF : Exact miss Mary.

CAIN : On parle de la vierge Marie.

CESAR : La vierge ??? Un nuage ???? La fatigue vous joue des tours très chers amis !!!!

KYO : Peut-être bien mais c'est sûr que vous, bande de fainéants, ça ne risque pas de vous arriver !

**Ciel d'orage parsemé d'éclairs jaune bananiques. Intervention Sakurazukamorienne.**

SEÏ : STOP ! Laissez tomber vos ridicules querelles stériles et écoutez-moi. Personne n'a une idée pour me débarrasser du Cerisier afin que je puisse m'envoyer…oups… vivre une grande histoire d'amour avec Subaru ?

TOUS : NON !!!! Et on s'en fout !!!

SEÏ : Sniff, vous êtes trop cruels. Bien, et avec ceci ?

**Giga Méga Trop Délire Attaque Sakurazukamorienne !!!!!!!**

**Panique tous azimuts …..**

**Grosse fierté Sakurazukienne pour gros bordel …et…..Vlan !!!!Méga gifle Hokutienne pour ce débile de Seï qui sème le désordre dans l'ordre établi.**

HOKUTO : Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ???!!!!!

SEÏ : Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté ?

HOKUTO : Détruis encore une fois mon Home Sweet Home et je te pulvérise Cafard !

SEÏ : Mais ???

HOKUTO : Tu m'expliqueras tout ça après. Allez Subaru, repars et ne reviens qu'avec Kotori et Kamui.

SUB : Ouais, vaut mieux quitter le coin, trop mal fréquenter….

**Départ Subique avec quelques courageux et quelques mauvaises âmes.**

**Pendant ce temps, dans une forêt de bananiers.**

KAM : Ah…Stop. On arrête. J'en peux plus...

FUMA : T'exagère !

LUCIFER : Il a raison Sire, on vient à peine de commencer...

KAM : Si au moins c'était vrai, mais ça fait dix fois que l'on fait ça !

FUMA : Petite nature !

KAM : Provoques moi si tu veux mais c'est non !!!!

LUCIFER : Majesté, allez un bon geste, laissez vous faire.

KAM : Jamais ! Vous pouvez toujours essayer encore une fois de m'attraper. Pas réussi les dix premières, y a pas de raison que la onzième soit la bonne.

FUMA : T'es pas cool, on perd du temps là !

LUCIFER : Sire, on tire juste notre coup et après on vous laisse tranquille.

KAM : Obsédé !!!!Pervers !!!!

FUMA : Hum…t'exagère, tu te ballade presque nu et tu voudrais qu'on fasse rien….voyons Kamui, on a des besoins à satisfaire.

KAM : Va les satisfaire ailleurs !

FUMA : Ah…ça commence à bien faire.

**Enervement Fumaïque sur Petit Kam en petite tenue. Joie Luciférienne pour spectacle censuré et capture Kamique pour Kam désespéré….**

FUMA : Et voilà !

LUCIFER : Beau travail !

KAM : Lâche moi……

FUMA : Pas question ! Il est l'heure de passe à la casserole….

**Boum sur tête Fumaïque !!!!!**

SUB : Désolé mais c'est une marmite ! Je trouve plus ma poêle…

KAM : Ouf, Subaru !

FUMA : Grrr….je déteste ce Sumeragi.

LUCIFER : Fin de l'entracte….Sire, besoin d'aide ?

KAM : Oh….t'es culotté toi ! Tu étais de son côté !

LUCIFER : Voyons Sire, c'était pour mieux tromper Fuma.

FUMA : Fumier !

SUB : Aucune importance…ça va Kamui ?

KAM : Oui.

SUB : Bien, on rentre.

KAZUKI : Sans Kotori ?

SUB : Oui. J'ai ma petite idée sur Kotori et si j'ai raison, on peut rentrer sans crainte.

KAM : Oui.

**Et c'est ainsi que Fuma rata sa chance avec Kamui, que Lucifer reprit sa place de garde du corps, que les secours retournèrent au camp tandis que Rainef comprenait mieux pourquoi Subaru ne sortait jamais sans ustensile de cuisine.**

SEÏ : Et mon problème ???? Qui s'occupe de mon problème ????

HOKUTO : Je suis là moi. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

SEÏ : Attends d'abord faut que tu me fasses une promesse, celle de ne pas t'énerver après moi quand tu sauras, ok ?

HOKUTO : Voyons mon cher Seïshiro, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

SEÏ : Non, pourquoi ?

HOKUTO : Je promets. Vas-y, déballe tout coco !

SEÏ : Je sais où est le problème avec Subaru, il est marié avec le Cerisier et…

HOKUTO : Oui, par ta faute d'ailleurs !

SEÏ : Et donc, il m'a fait promettre de le débarrasser de ce contrat mais comment je fais pour virer le Cerisier ?

HOKUTO : Et c'est tout ?

SEÏ : Oui…mais c'est pas rien quand même.

HOKUTO : Hum….si tu meures, plus de problème.

SEÏ : Euh…je te signale que si, ça fait de Subaru le nouveau Sakurazukamori. Et je doute qu'il apprécie.

HOKUTO : T'inquiète beau brun, il y a mourir et mourir sur cette île. Suis moi.

**Et notre chère Hokuto entraîna Seï dans les sombres secrets de l'île pour résoudre ce petit souci botanique qui lui faisait la main rouge….**

**Le retour de Kamui ne passa pas inaperçu. Il eu beau tenter de se cacher derrière l'homme à la marmite, tous purent admirer dans quelle absence de tenue se trouvait le roi. Et les commentaires fusèrent divers et variés.**

MURAKI : Hum…sexy…très sexy !

MICKA : Ben dis dont t'as pas du rigolé beaucoup avec Fuma….

RAPHAËL : Et vous ramenez pas Kotori dans une aussi charmante tenue ?

ROCHEL : Kotori…Pfeu ! Ce petit Kam a un corps de rêve.

KYO : Vous n'êtes que de sales pervers !

SHIGURE : Mais non voyons chaton, c'est de leur âge.

YUKI : Pauvre Kamui !

AKABANE : Cette situation ne manque vraiment pas de piquant….

KAM : Personne n'aurait des fringues ?

LUCRECE : J'ai réussie à sauver une robe lors du crash, je te la donne si tu veux ?

**Excitation lubrique d'une tranche de la population. Soupir Kamique.**

TOUS LES PERVERS : OUI !!!!!! BONNE IDEE !!!!!!

KAM : Non, merci bien….

TOYA : J'ai un pantalon, pas en super état mais c'est mieux que rien je crois.

KAM : Je prends. Merci ! Et pour le haut ?

YCLIPT : Pourquoi ne pas rester torse nu, un peu de soleil ne te ferais pas de mal.

KAM : Euh….

CAIN : Tiens, prends ça.

KAM : Youpi, une chemise. Je suis sauvé.

**Et au grand désespoir de certains, le bon roi P'tit Kam Premier retrouva une apparence correcte.**

KAZUKI : Bon, reste plus que Kotori…

AKITO : Oublier pas le plan nourriture, on a plus rien !

SUB : Kotori d'abord. Tsuzuki, pouvez moi m'aider ?

TSUZUKI : Oui, que dois-je faire ?

SUB : Invoquer ce nuage et je m'occupe du reste.

TSUZUKI : Ok, je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

**Le beau Sumeragi et le très sexy Shinigami s'éloignèrent un peu tandis que Muraki s'installait confortablement devant le spectacle.**

JEZ : Tu mates ?

MURA : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Tsuzuki est si trognon en pleine action.

HISOKA : Ce type est incurable.

CAIN : Hélas…il n'est pas le seul.

**Et oui, Lord Cain a raison car une foule de petits curieux ont pris place au côté de Muraki et nul ne s'intéresse au sort de cette pauvre Kotori.**

**Subaru va-t-il réussir à percer le mystère du nuage ? Seï va-t-il réussir à percer le mystère du Cerisier ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre.**

**A suivre….**

**Reviews ??? **

**Désolé pour l'énorme retard. J'ai eu de graves problèmes familiaux. Biz à tous. Maveck.**


	19. Chapter 19

Titre : LOST, les bannis

_**Titre :**_** LOST, les bannis.**

_**Genre :**_** Humour, parodie, yaoï**

_**Auteur :**_** Maveck**

_**Résumé :**_** Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

_**Base :**_** X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

_**Disclaimer :**_** Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 19 : Vive le temps des cerises !**

**Donc le suspense était à son maximum au campement. Subaru, avec l'aide de Tsuzuki, s'apprêtait à dévoiler au monde entier la véritable nature du nuage mystérieux qui tardait quand même à pointer le bout de son nez ! **

**Et dans la foule enthousiasme, les paris et les suppositions allaient bon train. Elles fusaient librement sans tenir compte pour la plupart de la moindre logique.**

KAM : Je me demande bien ce que Subaru a en tête….

FUMA : Espérons que ce sera sanglant.

JEZ : Jamais je n'aurais pensé utiliser un nuage pour faire du mal aux gens.

KYO : On s'en fout de ce nuage. Il avait foutu le camp ! Pourquoi le rappeler ?

RIFF : My lord, je crains que le nombre de dangers qui nous guettent sur cette île ne soit incommensurable.

MURAKI : On devrait peut-être profiter de l'occasion pour semer la panique.

ROCHEL : Tout ça manque cruellement d'ambition….

LUCIFER : Majesté, est-ce bien prudent d'autoriser de tels actes aussi près de notre campement ?

RAINEF : Chut ! Vous faites trop de bruit…je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'ils disent.

LUCRECE : Tiens, le ciel se couvre.

HISOKA : Pourvu que Tsuzuki n'ait pas rameuter tous les nuages du coin.

MURAKI : C'est vrai que des fois, il est un peu maladroit.

KATAN : Voilà le nuage !

NATAKU : Oui, je le reconnais, c'est lui qui nous a attaqué Yuto et moi.

**Ensemble de regards affligés devant un minuscule petit nuage noir sans consistance.**

FUMA : Quoi ?? Ce truc vous a attaqué ?

KAM : Il est tout petit ce nuage….

CAIN : Pas terrible la menace du jour. J'ai été habitué à mieux.

NATAKU : Je vous jure qu'il est très méchant.

YUKI : Mais oui….on voit bien qu'il a l'air top effrayant le cumulus !!

KANOË : C'est la honte…sniff…

CESAR : Et ils ont besoin d'être deux pour un si petit truc ?!

FUMA : C'est le problème avec tout ce qui est petit !

KAM : Hey !!

MICKAËL : Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas que je te flambe !

JEZ : Suffit les mioches, ça commence.

**Echanges de regards plus noirs que noirs. Concentration générale de la populace sur petit nuage noir. Formule Subarienne. Boum médiatique et ô miracle, voilà Kotori qui se paie une apparition sous les yeux d'un public déçu.**

MURAKI : Bof, tout ça manque de classe.

AKABANE : Amusant mais trop simple à mon goût.

ROCHEL : Et voilà comment on perd son temps.

CESAR : Etrange, vu la couleur du nuage je m'attendais à un truc terrible.

FUMA : Faut pas se fier aux apparences ! Et maintenant, je vais m'occuper du cas de ma soeurette….

KAM : Non !!

FUMA : Non ? Comment ça Non ?

KAM : Je t'interdis de toucher à Kotori…

FUMA : Mais voyons Kam, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de toucher les gens pour les tuer ?

KAM : Euh….

SUB : Un problème ?

FUMA : Encore là toi ?

KOTORI : Fuma….pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec Kamui ?

FUMA : Ca me regarde !! Parlons plutôt de tes escapades aériennes…

KOTORI : Oups…on est obligé ?

FUMA : OUI !

SUB : Non !

**Pression Fumaïque en hausse. Pointage de marmite Subarique. Retrait Fumaïque.**

KAM : Ouf !

KOTORI : Désolé Kamui mais je maîtrise pas toujours tout.

CAIN : Et si la demoiselle nous expliquait un peu comment elle est devenue un nuage ?

KOTORI : Peux pas, j'ai juré !

SUB : Et à qui ?

KOTORI : Peux rien dire.

KAZUKI : On n'arrivera jamais à rien si personne ne se décide à chercher ce qui se passe vraiment ici…

LUCIFER : Ouvrons une enquête Sire.

KAM : Euh…

SUB : Il a raison mais on en parlera plus tard car là, je commence à avoir faim.

MICKAËL : Y a plus de bouffe !

SUB : Certes, mais on va allé en chercher…

KYO : Non, Marre de jouer les esclaves !

YUKI : Il a raison !

RAINEF : Et puis les bananes….

CAIN : Et le poisson….

TOYA : Ben, il est bien bon mon poisson….

KAM : Bof….

SUB : Je sais tout ça mais on ne peut pas se permettre une grève de la faim avec tous ces tarés présents dans le coin.

KAM : Euh…t'as raison et….Regarde Subaru, c'est quoi cet arbre là-bas ?

**Ajustage en visuel sur la cible botanique à onze heures. Gros Choc ! Y a un Cerisier couvert de cerises qui trône au milieu du campement.**

SEÏ : Alors ? Pas mal, hein ?

SUB : C'est quoi ce délire ?

HOKUTO : Y a eu un miracle. On a changé le Cerisier en Cerisier.

CAIN : L'eau en vin passe encore mais un cerisier en cerisier…..

KAM : Non, à vrai dire l'arbre était maléfique, il tuait des gens.

CAIN : Ah, et ben je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir goûter à ces cerises….

HOKUTO : Aucun danger, tout est Ok !

SUB : Va falloir m'expliqué comment vous avez fait ?

SEÏ : C'est qu'un détail mon Subby. Le temps des bananes et du thon est révolu, je déclare ouvert le temps des cerises. Cool, mon amour…Non ??

**Lâcher de marmite Subarique sur crâne Sakurien. Débandade des affamés sur la cible.**

SEÏ : Aie…La joie, je suppose. Remarque avec une telle marmite, à nous la bonne confiote de cerises !!

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ?? **

**La suite arrive bientôt. Biz. Maveck.**


	20. Chapter 20

Titre : LOST, les bannis

_**Titre :**_** LOST, les bannis.**

_**Genre :**_** Humour, parodie, yaoi.**

_**Auteur :**_** Maveck.**

_**Résumé :**_** Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invités pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

_**Base :**_** X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme …. Euh finalement, je vous les laisse découvrir.**

_**Disclaimer : **_**Ils appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un…..Sniff…..**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…..Merci.**

**Chapitre 20 : La tarte de Subaru !**

**Tous nos amis, après une orgie de cerises vaquent à leurs petites occupations en ce début d'après-midi qui s'annonce très farniente pour certains et très studieux pour d'autres.**

ROCHEL : Mummm…Masse moi aussi le bas du dos mon petit Katan.

KATAN : Oui, maître.

CESAR : Je donnerais cher pour confesser la miss Kotori.

MURAKI : Drôle d'idée…

FUMA : Non, il a raison. Ma sœur nous cache quelque chose.

SEÏ : Moi, plus rien ne m'étonne.

YUTO : Et d'ailleurs, comment tu as fais avec ton Cerisier ?

SEÏ : J'ai rien fais. Hokuto s'est occupée de tout.

FUMA : Celle-là aussi elle n'est pas nette !

YCLIPT : De toute manière, elles n'étaient pas dans l'avion.

JEZ : Exact ! Donc elles savent forcément des trucs, je peux les torturer si vous voulez ?

SEÏ : Tu rêves, tu ne connais pas Hokuto ! Jamais elle tombera dans un tel piège.

FUMA : La torture c'est trop nul, les résultats sont rarement fiables.

CESAR : Et tu proposes quoi ?

FUMA : Rien…On attend et on profite de tous les avantages de la situation.

SEÏ : C'est bien ce que j'ai fait avec le Cerisier.

**Et voilà à quoi passent leur temps les grands méchants de l'île. Ils parlent beaucoup mais ne font rien. Pas étonnant que cette histoire n'avance pas ….**

**Un peu plus loin, l'ambiance est franchement plus tendue.**

KYO : Non mais regardez moi ça, y a des noyaux de cerises partout !!

TOYA : Bof, hier c'était des peaux de bananes.

YUKI : C'est plus pratique à ramasser les peaux de bananes….

RAINEF : Ils exagèrent, le coin va devenir une vraie poubelle.

AKITO : Mais non, vous êtes là pour empêcher ça.

KYO : Pfeuuu…Jamais tu montres l'exemple toi !

HISOKA : Calmez-vous ! Il faut profiter de ces noyaux de cerises pour essayer de planter d'autres cerisiers.

YUKI : Pourquoi faire ? On va quand même pas rester des années ici avec ces abrutis ?

HISOKA : Je n'espère pas mais je ne suis même pas sûr que quelqu'un nous cherche.

KAZUKI : D'ailleurs à ce sujet, il faudrait vraiment faire évoluer les choses. Je vais voir si Subaru et Kamui ont pris une décision.

**Départ de Kazuki le déterminé jusqu'à Petit Kam et son bon Subaru qui parlent avec d'autres personnes.**

SUB : Bon, résumons : On s'est écrasé, on a juste eu un cadavre à déplorer, y a une drôle de bête en liberté sans compter ce mystérieux ours polaire qui n'avait rien à faire là…..

LUCIFER : Et qui est mort à cause de mon frère….

MICKA : Qu'est ce ça peut te faire ? D'ailleurs on aurait du le bouffer ça nous aurez changer du poisson….

SUB : Oui oui mais reprenons….on a subi une mystérieuse attaque et on nous a volé des caisses provenant des débris de l'avion. Puis on a découvert un nouveau passager sous la forme d'un chien, et des cadavres, ensuite un bateau est passé au large mais il n'est pas venu nous secourir….

CAIN : Je le comprends vu le spectacle terrible que la plage offrait…

RIFF : My lord a raison, c'était apocalyptique !

SUB : Ouais ….passons sur ce triste incident. Je continue : Kotori et Hokuto sont arrivées comme par magie….

KAM : Oui mais ça c'est plutôt bien, non ?

LUCIFER : C'est surtout étrange Sire !

CAIN : Je suis d'accord, les morts qui reviennent n'amène jamais rien de bon et je sais de quoi je parle.

SUB : Ok, c'est bizarre mais Kotori et Hokuto n'ont jamais été maléfiques donc je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le plus grave de nos problèmes.

MICKA : Cependant elles prétendent avoir entendus parler des gens dans la jungle.

SUB : Je sais. Mais on n'a pas vraiment de preuves à ce sujet…

LUCIFER : Y a les cadavres…

MICKA : Ca ne parle pas un cadavre….

CAIN : Toi, t'étais pas sur la plage !

SUB : La femme au Saké est bien plus réelle que des vagues murmures.

KAM : Oui et il y a aussi ce câble que Fuma a trouvé…

CAIN : Et le mystérieux nuage qui était à vrai dire Kotori et….

KAM : La vierge Marie qui voulait me kidnapper…

CAIN : Et qui a détruit Zombie !

SUB : Bref que de mystères !

KAZUKI : Et on doit les résoudre !

LUCIFER : Ouvrons une enquête Sire comme je vous l'ai déjà proposé.

KAM : Oui mais…

SUB : Réfléchissons un instant. Notre avion s'est écrasé sur une île étrange où apparemment des phénomènes bizarres se produisent. On est de taille à lutter afin pour la plupart donc je veux bien qu'on fouille un peu mais la priorité doit rester la protection des autres.

KAM : Oui, il a raison. On a qu'à trouver des volontaires pour mener l'enquête.

KAZUKI : Je suis partant.

SUB : Bien alors trouvons deux ou trois autres personnes et le problème sera vite résolu.

CAIN : Hum…en tout cas faut espérer.

**Pleins d'espoirs, nos amis partirent donc à la recherche de volontaires pour trouver une équipe de choc capables de résoudre tous les mystères du coin. Et plutôt que de se fatiguer à courir après tout le monde, Subaru décida de préparer un bon goûter.**

SUB : Connaissant nos cocos, une bonne odeur de tarte, ça va les attirer comme le miel attire les mouches.

KAM : Mais comment tu vas faire une tarte ?

SUB : Déjà, j'ai les cerises. Pour le reste, j'ai vu qu'on avait un peu de farine et de sucre dans une des caisses. C'est un peu juste mais on va faire avec pour tromper l'ennemi.

**Et voici donc l'ami Subaru qui fait sa tarte sous l'œil admiratif de Kamui.**

**Tout se passe bien et Mickaël accepte de faire cuire la toute première tarte de l'île. L'odeur attira bien vite du monde ainsi que l'avait espéré notre Subaru.**

**Les premières à respirer ce délicieux parfum furent les filles.**

AKITO : C'est quoi cette odeur ?

LUCRECE : Aucune idée mais je trouve que cela ferait un bon parfum.

MARYWEATHER : C'est vrai, c'est une odeur très agréable.

KANOË : Bof, pas assez sophistiquée à mon goût !

KOTORI : Moi, j'aime vraiment bien. On dirait une odeur de tarte et de cerises.

HOKUTO : Une tarte aux cerises ? Faut qu'on aille voir !!

**Puis l'odeur parvient à un amateur reconnu de bonnes choses.**

TSUZUKI : Je rêve ou bien on dirait le délicat parfum d'une tarte ?

TOYA : Bof, je sens rien de particulier…

AKABANE : Problèmes de sinus ? Faites donc voir votre appendice nasal cher ami.

TOYA : Non, merci bien.

**Déception Akabatienne. **

TSUZUKI : Faut pas déprimer ! Récupérons tout le monde et allons voir d'où provient cette odeur de rêve.

**Ainsi la foule commence d'arriver auprès de Subaru et Kamui.**

SUB : Bien. Regardez ce qu'il y a pour le goûter !

KYO : Super, une tarte. C'est un miracle ?

SEÏ : Ou une illusion ?

KAM : Elle est réelle !

FUMA : Et elle sort d'où ?

SUB : Je l'ai faite. Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'on essaye de t'empoissonner ?

FUMA : Non, vous êtes trop stupides pour avoir une idée pareille….

KAM : On est surtout différents de toi.

YUTO : Bon, j'ai plutôt sympa d'avoir penser à la tarte mais et le thé ?

SUB : On ne peut pas penser à tout !

MARYWEATHER : Pas grave. Moi, j'ai très faim.

SUB : Alors à table !

**Subaru découpa une part de tarte pour chacun et tous se mirent à manger leur petit bout en silence.**

CESAR : Bien bon mais pas très consistant.

ROCHEL : Ouais on ne risque pas de prendre du poids ici.

NATAKU : De toute façon les méchants ne sont jamais gros !

RAINEF : C'est vrai ??

YCLIPT : Disons plutôt que l'exercice nous entretient.

SUB : Désolé de vous interrompre mais avant que tout le monde se sauve il nous faut des volontaires pour percer les mystères de l'île.

FUMA : Ok, je postule.

KAZUKI : Hum pas trop cool le partenaire….

FUMA : Un prob, fillette ?

KAZUKI : Non, ça commence juste très mal.

AKABANE : J'accepte cette nouvelle mission car je commence à trouver le temps long.

FUMA : Donc on est assez nombreux. Avec Kamui, ça fait quatre.

KAM : Hey, j'ai pas dis oui moi !!

FUMA : J'y vais donc toi aussi et ce n'est pas négociable !

SUB : Comment ça pas négociable ?

FUMA : Il vient ou je déclenche les hostilités.

KYO : Oups ! Va falloir penser à prendre le large.

TOYA : Hum ça me donne une idée.

LUCIFER : Sire, allez y et ne vous en faites pas je reste avec vous.

KAM : Non…pas toi et Fuma réunis.

TSUZUKI : Je viens moi si tu veux. Je suis très fort et je commande aux quatre dieux.

SUB : Et tu prendras soin de Kamui ?

TSUZUKI : Pas de soucis.

HISOKA : Oui, vous pouvez compter sur lui.

FUMA : Bien, départ dans une minute les macaques. Dites adieu à ce semblant de civilisation et à nous l'aventure.

KAZUKI : Une minute ??

AKABANE : Ca fait un peu juste pour préparer quelques affaires.

KAM : Il est dingue. On partira quand on sera prêts !

FUMA : Commence pas à me contredire !

KAM : Fais ce que je veux !

SEÏ : Tout devrait se passer à merveille, n'est pas mon Subby ?

SUB : ….

KAZUKI : Vous disputez pas sinon on n'arrivera à rien.

FUMA : T'occupe toi. C'est entre Kamui et moi.

KAM : Tu parles ! T'as vu ce que tu es devenu ? Un vrai naze.

FUMA : La faute à qui ?

TSUZUKI : On doit percer les mystères de l'île ou se taper une séance de psy entre deux dragons ?

AKABANE : Excellente question. Et si on bouger un peu au lieu de jacasser ?!

KAM : Ouais…

FUMA : Ouais….

**Préparatifs de l'équipe de choc tandis que Subaru s'inquiète grave, que les filles décident d'aller se baigner, que les méchants repartent dans leur coin et que certains restent car Toya a parlé d'une idée.**

**Mais quelle est donc l'idée de Toya et surtout Kamui et Fuma vont-ils vraiment trouver ce qui se passe sur cette île ? La suite arrive bientôt.**

**A suivre….**

**Reviews ?? **

**Biz à tous ceux qui me lisent. Maveck.**


	21. Chapter 21

Titre : LOST, les bannis

_**Titre :**_** LOST, les bannis.**

_**Genre :**_** Humour, parodie, yaoï**

_**Auteur :**_** Maveck**

_**Résumé :**_** Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invité pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

_**Base :**_** X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme…euh finalement je vous les laisse découvrir.**

_**Disclaimer :**_** Ils s'appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un …Sniff….**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…Merci.**

**Chapitre 21 : Ca se complique !**

**Le roi P'tit Kam one accompagné d'Akabane, Kazuki, Tsuzuki et Fuma étaient prêts à quitter le campement non pas après une minute de préparation comme l'avait exigé Monsieur le dragon de la terre mais après une bonne heure passée à entassé bananes et poissons séchés dans un sac et couvertures et pharmacie dans l'autre. Et devinez qui portent les sacs.**

KAZUKI : C'est une honte. Je suis chef de Clan.

KAM : Bof, que veux-tu que ça change, je suis bien le leader des dragons du ciel moi.

FUMA : Cessez de râler. Faut qu'on bouge. Il reste que quelques heures avant la nuit.

TSUZUKI : Je vous aiderais à porter les sacs.

HISOKA : Alors là j'aimerais voir ça !

**Etonnement Tsuzukien pour propos Hisokaïen. Regard vert de la vérité sur version Chibi Tsuzuki.**

TSUZUKI : T'es méchant…je suis une personne sensible.

HISOKA : T'es surtout juste bon à perdre leurs sacs et à grignoter toutes les provisions dès qu'ils auront le dos tourné.

AKABANE : Hum…le ver est donc déjà dans le fruit.

FUMA : On n'a pas fini de rigoler vieux !

KAM : Subaru, souhaite moi bonne chance.

SUB : Tout va bien se passer n'est ce pas Kakyo ?

KAKYO : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

SUB : T'es toujours yumeni, non ?

KAKYO : Oui, mais je fais que des consultations pour les dragons de la terre.

SUB : Hokuto…t'as jamais su choisir les hommes. Seï puis lui…

HOKUTO : Pour Seï j'ai rien fait.

SUB : Tu l'as encouragé !

HOKUTO : Si peu.

CAIN : Stop ! Je vous annonce qu'ils viennent de partir.

SUB : Merde ! Pourvu que Kamui revienne entier.

SEÏ : Fuma sera le protéger.

LUCIFER : Au départ c'était mon rôle.

MICKA : Je crois que t'as commis quelques erreurs.

TOYA : Cessez de toujours vous disputer. J'ai eu une idée pour les secours.

SUB : On t'écoute.

**Et pendant que Toya expose son idée, nos courageux ou inconscients aventuriers cherchent la vérité.**

FUMA : Bon, pour commencer on retourne là où j'ai trouvé le câble.

KAM : Ah oui, là où tu tourné en rond !!

FUMA : Pas moi minus, c'est le câble qui tourne en rond…je ne faisais que le suivre.

KAM : Ben pour moi c'est la même chose. Et puis c'est là qui y avait la dame au Saké.

KAZUKI : Ca me parait être en effet un bon début pour commencer à chercher.

AKABANE : Quel est l'intérêt de faire tourner un câble sur lui-même ?

TSUZUKI : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas banal…

FUMA : On s'en fout de savoir si c'est normal ou pas, on verra sur place ce qui convient de faire. Pressons nous !

**Au Campement, l'idée de Toya provoquait déjà quelques remous.**

SUB : Ce n'est pas un mauvais plan…

KYO : Tu parles, je vois déjà qui va construire le bateau.

YUKI : Je ne suis pas sûr d'être qualifié pour ça…

SHIGURE : Tu peux toujours apprendre sur le tas…de bois !!Ha, ha, ha.

YUKI : Crétin !

SEÏ : Il nous faut des gens avec des pouvoirs pour récupérer du bois en grosse quantité.

SUB : Proposerais-tu ton aide ?

SEÏ : Non voyons, tu oublies que je suis un dragon de la terre.

SUB : Aussi je me disais…

KYO : Elle est bien pratique leur excuse d'écolo. Mais en attendant, on ne vous voit pas pour ramasser les déchets.

SEÏ : Quels déchets ? On produit que du biodégradable.

KYO : Il a réponse à tout…

TOYA : Il nous faut une dizaine de troncs bien droit pour former un radeau suffisamment stable pour flotter.

SUB : Ok, trouvons de l'aide.

YUKI : On peut déjà rayer les dragons de la liste. Reste plus que les autres nazes…soupir.

**Face à cette conclusion un peu déprimante, nos amis allèrent voir les méchants en traînant les pieds. Durant ce temps, Fuma et les autres venaient de trouver leur premier mystère.**

KAZUKI : C'est pas un câble ça !

AKABANE : On dirait qu'il a fait des petits très cher Fuma.

KAM : C'est carrément une installation électrique !

**Sous les yeux ébahis de notre équipe de choc se tient tout un réseau de câbles et aussi un transformateur.**

FUMA : Plus de doute, l'île est habité.

KAM : Pourquoi ne sont pas venus nous aider alors ?

TSUZUKI : Je crains qu'ils ne soient pas forcément amicaux.

KAZUKI : Suivons le réseau électrique et on sera fixés.

KAM : La nuit va bientôt tombée…c'est pas très prudent.

AKABANE : On est de taille et puis j'aurais vraiment rien contre un peu d'action.

**Jaillissement de scalpels Akabatien. Frisson Kamique. Panique Tsuzukienne. Soupir Kazukien et lueur meurtrière Fumaïque. **

KAM : Ok, allons-y.

**Et notre petite troupe parti sur les traces des habitants du coin sans se douter que d'autres yeux ne perdaient aucuns de leurs gestes.**

**Au campement, le désespoir régnait. Et pour cause, d'étranges événements venaient d'avoir lieu.**

KOTORI : On revenait de notre baignade quand ils sont arrivés.

SUB : Qui ils ??

HOKUTO : Il y avait Raphaël et Riff ainsi que Nataku.

MARYWEATHER : Riff venait juste voir si j'avais besoin de rien.

CAIN : Oui, c'est moi qui l'aie envoyé là-bas.

YUTO : Nataku venait aux nouvelles, chère Kanoë.

SUB : Et Raphaël alors ?

HOKUTO : Lui, il venait conter fleurette à Lucrèce.

CESAR : Le fumier ! Je vais le réduire en bouillie.

MICKA : Et touche pas à mon pote !

ROCHEL : Et pourquoi Raphaël ne se défend pas tout seul ?

HOKUTO : Parce qu'on l'a enlevé et Lucrèce aussi.

CESAR : Enlevée ? On a osé toucher à ma sœur ?

SUB : Manquait plus que ça. Faut foncer et voir si on peut les retrouver rapidement.

JEZ : Je viens.

MURAKI : Moi aussi.

CESAR : Allons-y.

**Et Subaru partit accompagner par Jézabel, Muraki, César et aussi par Mickaël.**

TOYA : Pour construire le bateau, il n'y a personne mais pour le reste ça bouge.

ROCHEL : C'est un reproche ?

KUZANAGI : On dirait bien.

TOYA : Juste un constat.

RAINEF : Je vais le faire, je vais t'aider à construire le bateau. Je peux faire ça Yclipt ?

YCLIPT : Oui sire.

YUTO : Ben voilà un autre problème de résolu !

AKITO : Et on mange quoi ce soir ?

KYO : Rien. Personne ne s'en ait occupé.

LUCIFER : Super.

HISOKA : Doit bien rester des bananes, non ?

KOTORI : Je vais regarder et faire la cuisine.

HOKUTO : Je t'aide et Seï aussi. Ok, Seï ?...Seï ??

CAIN : Il a suivi Subaru je crois.

LUCIFER : Vous avez l'œil vous.

CAIN : Vaut des fois mieux se taire et observer que parler pour ne rien dire.

RIFF : Vous avez raison my Lord.

HOKUTO : N'empêche qu'il a préféré suivre Subaru pour veiller sur lui…Ah, l'amour !!

KAKYO : J'aurais fait pareil.

HOKUTO : AH, L'AMOUR !!

KYO : Elle est folle !

KOTORI : Non je la comprends. Allez faire un feu, je vais préparer le repas.

YUKI : Comment on fait sans Mickaël ?

HISOKA : Bonne question !

SHIGURE : On frotte des cailloux…

KYO : Tu n'as pas mieux ?

ROCHEL : Katan va nous faire ça, il a quelques talents cachés.

KATAN : Oui, maître.

YUKI : Cool, tout espoir n'est donc pas perdu.

**Rien n'est moins sûr dans la jungle où Subaru avec les autres coursent une proie invisible et deux innocentes victimes.**

**Ils courent, volent, parcourent la jungle en se fiant à leur instinct et grâce au ciel ils trouvent Raphaël pendu à un arbre.**

MICKA : Ah mon dieu, Raphi mon pote !!

JEZ : Joli pendu.

MURAKI : Bof, un peu grossier comme installation.

MICKA : Mon Raphinou !!

SUB : Poussez vous bande de crétins, faut le détacher !

JEZ : Pourquoi ? L'es bien là !

SUB : Mickaël au lieu de chialer, aide moi !

MICKA : J'ai le droit de pleurer mon meilleur ami, non ?

CESAR : Bon, on continue. J'aimerais retrouver ma sœur…

SUB : Elle peut attendre ta sœur, aidez-moi plutôt à le sauver !

MICKA : Oh, on peut le sauver ?

SUB : Oui sombre andouille !

MURAKI : Vous en faites du bruit pour un pendu, vaut mieux continuer.

JEZ : Oui.

CESAR : Démerdez vous, nous on y va.

MICKA : Lâcheurs !!

SUB : Tu vas te décidez à m'aider ou pas ?

SEÏ : Un coup de main ?

SUB : T'es là toi ?

SEÏ : Evidement, j'allais pas t'abandonner mon Subby.

SUB : À une époque ça ne t'a pourtant pas gêné.

MICKA : Pardon mais et pour Raphinou, on fait quoi ?

SUB : Hum, je l'avais presque oublié….On le détache.

**Subaru, Seï et Mickaël dépendirent ce pauvre Raphaël et le posèrent au sol.**

MICKA : Il respire plus.

SEÏ : Normal pour un pendu.

SUB : Très drôle et les deux docteurs qui sont partis…

MICKA : Que fait-on ?

**Tandis que notre ange du feu est en proie à un grand désarroi, Kamui et les autres se rapprochent de leur cible.**

FUMA : Là-bas, il y a de la lumière.

KAMUI : Oui mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un truc de bizarre….

KAZUKI : Oui, tu n'as pas tort.

TSUZUKI : En effet, c'est étrange.

AKABANE : Cela doit-il vraiment nous empêcher d'agir ?

FUMA : Quelle idée ! Il y a rien de très bizarre dans ce que je voie.

**Plus loin, Cesare, Jézabel et Muraki pistent toujours Lucrèce.**

MURAKI : Bizarre, on ne l'a toujours pas rattrapé.

JEZ : Faudrait pas qu'on est perdu sa trace.

CESARE : Si elle m'a refait le coup…..

JEZ : Quel coup ?

CESARE : Celui de disparaître une fois de plus.

MURAKI : Ah, et ça lui arrive souvent ?

CESARE : Trop à mon goût.

MURAKI : Bon, dans ce cas, faut qu'on parle.

**Que peut bien avoir à dire Muraki ? Subaru va-t-il devoir annoncer aux autres le premier vrai cadavre de cette Histoire ? Fuma a-t-il des problèmes de vue ? Qui sont ceux qui se tiennent dans la lumière ?**

**A suivre ….**

**Reviews ?? De nouveaux personnages sont sur le point d'apparaître. Si quelqu'un a un souhait particulier à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas….. Je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions.**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews. **

**La suite arrive bientôt. Biz. Maveck.**


	22. Chapter 22

Titre : LOST, les bannis

_**Titre :**_** LOST, les bannis.**

_**Genre :**_** Humour, parodie, yaoi.**

_**Auteur :**_** Maveck.**

_**Résumé :**_** Quelques innocents (kam et sub : pourquoi nous ?), beaucoup de méchants (fuma et seï : on a invités pleins de potes !), une île déserte ou presque et un auteur sadique.**

_**Base :**_** X clamp avec pleins d'invités surprises en rôles secondaires comme …. Euh finalement, je vous les laisse découvrir.**

_**Disclaimer : **_**Ils appartiennent tous déjà à quelqu'un…..Sniff…..**

**Ceci est ma première histoire. Donnez moi votre avis…..Merci.**

**Chapitre 22 : Premier Baiser !**

**Tandis que la nuit, une fois de plus, s'apprête à tomber sur notre île mystérieuse, nos amis vont de problèmes en problèmes. **

**Perdus au milieu de nulle part, Subaru, Seï et Mickaël sont bien embêtés. Ils doivent sauver Raphaël, l'ange de l'air qui vient d'être pendu.**

SEÏ : Un bon massage cardiaque avec du bouche à bouche devrait nous le remettre sur pied.

MICKA : C'est vrai ?

SUB : Oui, mais je crains que cela ne soit pas possible…

MICKA : Pourquoi ?

SEÏ : Subaru ignore les rudiments de sauveteur.

SUB : Parle pour toi !

SEÏ : Et bien figure toi que moi, je sais faire.

SUB : Ah bon ? Je pensais que ton truc c'était achever les victimes au lieu de les sauver.

SEÏ : Il est vrai que tout dépend de la victime.

MICKA : Dois-je en déduire que tu refuses d'aider mon pote ?

SEÏ : Je n'ai pas dit ça.

SUB : Alors agis car depuis le temps, je crains que tous les massages cardiaques de la terre soient totalement inefficaces.

SEÏ : Ok, j'y vais.

**Détermination Sakurazukamorienne. Attente Subarique. Espoir Mickachouchou. Et….**

SEÏ : Au fait….

SUB : Quoi encore ?

SEÏ : J'ai envie d'un baiser !

**Foudroiement Subarien et désespoir Mickaëlien.**

SUB : Quoi ?? Tu te fiches de moi ?

SEÏ : Non, je suis sérieux. Un baiser contre la vie de Raphaël.

SUB : Jamais !!

SEÏ : Dans ce cas…

MICKA : Subaru ! Ne déconnes pas, embrasse-le !

SUB : NON !!

SEÏ : Dans ce cas…je n'ais plus rien à faire ici.

MICKA : Minute !! Tu restes et toi, l'abruti avec tes ustensiles de cuisine, tu l'embrasses ou je te crame !

SUB : Une fois cramé, c'est sûr que je vais avoir du mal à l'embrasser.

MICKA : GGGGRRRRRR !!

SEÏ : Allons Subby, un effort voyons. Un baiser, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

SUB : Ben voyons !

MICKA : Grouille ! Raphy va y rester si on continue à perdre du temps.

SUB : Mais….

SEÏ : Tu verras, c'est très agréable. Je suis sûr que tu vas devenir accro !

MICKA : Vite !!

**Dilemme Subarien au milieu d'une pression Mickaëlienne et d'une joie Sakurienne. **

SUB : Rhaaaaa…..ok….

SEÏ : Yes !!

MICKA : Ouf !!

**Pendant que Subaru vivait cet affreux moment, les préparatifs du repas continuaient au campement.**

KOTORI : C'est bientôt prêt ! La table est mise ?

KYO : La table ? Quelle table ?? On n'a jamais eu de table !

SHIGURE : On mange à même le sol dans un environnement si hostile…sniff !!

YUKI : La ferme ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas nous suivre !

HOKUTO : Du calme ! Dépensez plutôt votre énergie à faire une table !

HISOKA : Et on fait ce petit miracle avec quoi ?

HOKUTO : Avec du bois. Il y a le tas que Rainef a coupé.

TOYA : Pas touche ! C'est pour le bateau.

RAINEF : Oui, on ne va pas le gaspiller pour rien.

KOTORI : Et ma table alors ?

CAIN : Pas de table. On mange comme d'habitude. C'est comme un éternel pique-nique.

KYO : Moi j'aurais rajouté au milieu d'une bande de bouffis.

KOTORI : Mais non voyons, tout le monde est bien gentil !

HOKUTO : Et avec une table, ça aurait été encore mieux.

YUKI : Genre table ronde….

CAIN : Alors là, faut pas rêver !

TOYA : Il a raison.

HOKUTO : Bon, on fera donc sans table. Venez manger, c'est prêt !

**L'ensemble de la population du campement, gentils et méchants compris dégusta une fois de plus un menu à base de bananes, thons et cerises sans se douter un seul instant des événements majeurs qui se produisaient en même temps quelque part dans la jungle.**

MICKA : Vas-y ! Un smack et on en parle plus.

SEÏ : Ah non, il faut mettre la langue.

SUB : Beurk….je vais être malade.

SEÏ : Sois pas si bête, si j'avais voulu tu serais déjà passer à la casserole. Je suis sympa, je te demande qu'un baiser.

SUB : Oui…mais…

SEÏ : Allez, on le fait. Ferme les yeux Mickaël.

MICKA : Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis pas un gosse, j'ai déjà vu des gens s'embrassaient.

SEÏ : Je m'en doute mais c'est pour ne pas gêner Subby.

MICKA : T'es trop gentil avec lui.

SEÏ : Je sais….

SUB : Ca c'est toi qui le dis !

SEÏ : Viens donc par là mon beau et embrasse moi.

**Un peu amusé et vaguement inquiet, Mickaël ferma les yeux en se promettant de les rouvrir dans quelques secondes, histoire de ne pas rater le baiser du chapitre.**

**Seï, comprenant bien qu'il devait un peu brusquer les choses, enlaça Subaru qui devient ainsi tout pâle, puis tout rouge.**

**Et ce fut l'instant tant attendu. Ce que personne n'aurait cru possible était sur le point d'arriver. Subaru dans les bras de Seï. Prêts à sceller leurs lèvres pour une grande cause…la vie d'un autre….et les envies perverses et inavoués de Seï…..et les étranges sentiments qui faisait battre le cœur douloureux de Subaru…..bref un moment historique.**

**Compte à rebours…..Cinq…..**

**Plus loin, Muraki, Jézabel et Cesare avaient une petite discussion.**

MURA : Si ta sœur a l'habitude de se faire enlever, alors ne faut pas trop s'en faire.

CESARE : Mais je m'en fais pas, c'est juste que c'est ma sœur et j'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

JEZ : Je peux le comprendre.

MURA : Alors, on fait quoi ? Pas de piste, pas de trace. On a rien.

CESARE : On continue quand même. Ils ont pendu Raphaël pour nous ralentir. On doit être sur la bonne piste. Faut découvrir qui sont les mystérieux habitants de cette île.

JEZ : Ok, c'est reparti pour un carnage.

**Et nos trois cocos repartent à la chasse tandis que la lune pointe le bout de son nez.**

…**.Quatre……**

**Kamui, Fuma, Akabane, Kazuki et Tsuzuki avaient pour cible la lumière et les ombres qui se tenaient dans la lumière.**

**Ils étaient si proches de la vérité. Trop proches en tout cas pour voir devant eux le terrible piège qui les attendaient.**

**Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds et ce fut la chute. Kamui atterrit dans les bras musclés de Fuma tandis que Tsuzuki et Kazuki échappaient de peu aux terribles mains scalpels d'Akabane.**

**Ainsi finit la glorieuse arrivée de nos amis dans la lumière.**

……**Trois…..**

**Au campement, les échanges comme d'habitude étaient plus vifs pendant les repas.**

ROCHEL : Alors comme ça, vous comptez faire un bateau. Et après, vous allez nous payer une croisière ?

KANOË : Remarque à moi l'idée me plait.

RAINEF : On veut juste aller chercher des secours.

LUCIFER : Avec un radeau ? C'est vous qui allez avoir besoin d'aide !

KYO : De toute façon, vous critiquez mais on ne vous voit pas bouger le petit doigt pour nous sortir d'ici.

NATAKU : Normal, on est pas responsable.

CAIN : Et nous oui peut-être ?

KUZANAGI : De toute façon, coupable ou pas, quelle importance ? On est tous dans la même galère.

YUKI : La faute à qui ! Si vous aviez été gentils avec vos proches, vous n'auriez pas été assignés à comparaître et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

AKITO : Le procès n'a tenu compte que de nos erreurs passées et pas de la situation actuelle.

HISOKA : Peut-être pour certains mais pour d'autres, ils n'ont pas changés d'un iota.

CAIN : Moi, j'arrive quand même à me demander si on n'a pas voulu se débarrasser de nous. L'avion était censé longé les terres. J'avais vu le plan de pilotage.

KOTORI : Oui mais si vous n'aviez pas dévié, on n'aura pas pu revenir Hokuto et moi.

HISOKA : D'ailleurs vous n'étiez pas mortes ?!

KAKYO : Quelle importance, elles sont vivantes maintenant.

KYO : C'est quand même étrange.

YCLIPT : Ca dépend pour qui. Certains démons arrivent très bien à rappeler les morts.

RAINEF : Beurk, des fois, je déteste être un démon.

YCLIPT : C'est pourtant un honneur Sire de s'élever au-dessus du commun des mortels.

KYO : Alors là pas d'accord. Quand on voit le résultat, on est ravi d'être normal.

NATAKU : Je préfère être bizarre et ne pas avoir ta tête.

KYO : Répète un peu ça !

NATAKU : Tête de Carotte !!

KYO : Clone !!

HOKUTO : Et ben, ce n'est pas gagné avec des gens pareils.

KOTORI : Faut être patiente je crois.

HOKUTO : Oui.

**Et Kyo vola dans les plumes de Nataku. Et Hokuto et Kotori eurent un regard complice, le regard de celles qui savent. Les autres terminèrent leur repas au milieu de cette étrange ambiance.**

…………**.Deux…………**

**Au fond du trou, nos amis reprenaient leurs esprits non sans mal.**

FUMA : Hum…étrange. Je n'aurais pas imaginé ça.

KAZUKI : Aie ! Voilà ce que c'est que de courir à l'aveuglette dans l'obscurité.

TSUZUKI : Personne n'a rien de casser ?

AKABANE : En pleine forme très cher.

KAM : Ouf…on est vivant.

FUMA : Tu ne pèses vraiment pas lourd Petit Kam.

KAM : AAAhhh ! Mais lâche-moi !

FUMA : Et pourquoi ? Tu as atterri dans mes bras. Ca doit être un signe du destin.

KAM : ….du destin ?

KAZUKI : Cruel le destin !

TSUZUKI : Ils vont pourtant bien ensembles.

AKABANE : Oui, un peu comme l'eau et le feu. Leurs rapports sont très brumeux.

KAZUKI : Allez Fuma, lache Kamui. Il faut qu'on sorte de ce trou.

FUMA : Vu la grille qui bouche la sortie, rien ne presse. Et puis, ici Kamui ne pourra pas se sauver bien loin.

KAMUI : Hey ! Tu comptes me faire quoi ?

FUMA : Rien que du X mon cher dragon du ciel.

KAMUI : Subaru !! Au secours !!

AKABANE : Faites le taire ou il va rameuter toute l'île.

FUMA : Pas de problème !

………**..Et un…………Action.**

**Seï pressa Subaru contre lui mais l'exorciste se sentit mal et il glissa au sol, tomba sur Raphy en entraînant Seï avec lui. Raphaël ouvrit les yeux, et reçu un baiser de Seï qui à cause de son œil avait mal visé sa proie.**

RAPH : Ah !! Beurk !! T'es fou ou quoi ??

SEÏ : Zut, raté !

SUB : Soupir ! Merci Seigneur !

MICKA : Youpi !! Raphaël est sauvé !!

…………**.Et un………Action………………**

**Fuma pressa Kamui contre lui et lui roula une pelle sous le regard estomaqué de Tsuzuki et Kazuki et sous l'œil moqueur d'Akabane.**

**Ce fut le premier baiser entre Kamui et Fuma.**

**Premier d'une longue série ou le seul et l'unique ? **

**Et qui les a capturés ?**

**Le bateau verra-t-il le jour ?**

**Jez, Mura et Cesare retrouveront –ils Lucrèce ?**

**Quel est le secret d'Hokuto et Kotori ?**

**Seï aura-t-il une autre chance ?**

**Et Kamui ? Que va-t-il penser de ce baiser ?**

**A suivre….**

**Reviews ?? **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. La suite arrive bientôt avec de nouveaux personnages. Et merci à Vyersdra pour ses idées. J'espère que les nouveaux personnages te plairont. Biz Maveck.**


End file.
